Silk
by insanechildfanfic
Summary: Leon has a secret silk obsession, D has his own secrets. And for all their intelligence and observation skills, they both cause a mess of things, as misunderstandings abounds.
1. It begins

Prompt: Silk

Summary: Leon finds out he has kink for silk…wonder what happens when D finds out, but that might be part of the sequel, because I'm having way to much fun exploring the kink before he realizes how much it's a turn on.

Remember curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back

Rating- NC-17 to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet shop of Horror, believe if I did, D would have took Leon with him, after all how could he leave his favorite pet behind.

Warning: This isn't for kiddies, this deals with adult language and has potential to have some graphic detail. If you don't know what a kink is or like yaoi then I ask you to please click the back space bar and wait until your of legal age.

Chapter 1- Curiosity

Personally Leon blames D.

Here he is sitting at his home computer thinking about the feel of silk against his skin. Wondering if it would be cool against his skin, would it embrace him, flow around him like it did with D?

Truthfully Leon can't understand why D, who through very beautiful most definitely a man, would wear something that was very much like a dress. Though maybe at first glance he might be mistaken as a woman, but Leon doubted anyone who was around him longer than a minute would doubt he was very masculine if small and delicate looking. But even in the beginning, Leon had long accepted that he just wouldn't be D without the cheongsam. He couldn't picture him in anything else, jeans were to crass for the snobbish shop keeper, and suits, *he chuckled at the thought* those were to restricting for him. Despite his best intentions, he couldn't help but to comment on the cheongsam as he was helpless not to notice the way it both flowed around him and at the same time, clung to D. But he didn't feel guilty for that, honestly, the elaborate designs and that they were rarely plain, always having deep rich colors and fancy designs on them that were clearly meant to catch attention.

No he didn't feel guilty. He actually felt irritated, because it was working. He was noticing them way too much, and had to stop himself from reaching out and feeling the fabric, to see if it was as silky as at it looked. Was it still just as kind and gentle to his callused hands as it was when it brushed against his arm briefly one time when he hadn't been paying attention had bumped into the pet shop keeper when the count was pulling his goat thing off him. Hell he was beginning to notice the wearer… okay he always wondered if the owner was just as soft, but that was a road he refused to travel down.

Leon rarely lied to himself, he was a detective after all, and even before that as a child he had always had this some sixth sense of knowing when he was being lied to. And with his career he was often lied to so much that he needed honesty to keep himself from drowning in all of the lies. Which may be added another reason to why he was always hanging out near the Count, he rarely lied, twisted and jumped around subjects yes, but he always told the truth. Even if he was ready to take those goddamn contracts and shove it down his throat one day, but that wasn't what he wanted to focus on right now. And he slowly let out a calming breath, unclenching his fists as he turned his throats away from work right now. He was trying to relax not get angry. Turning his thoughts back to where he had been before he had fallen into a tangent in his thoughts, he turned himself back to the lies.

Because, no he didn't allow himself to lie to himself, he tried to be honest. Lying to himself would only get in the way and bite him the ass later on when he really didn't need it too. Though lying to others or rather misleading them was something he was okay with. He didn't really didn't think it was anyone's business but his own if he was bisexual rather than straight, as he knew everyone assumed him to be. He was a homicide detective he had enough problems with getting cooperation, and knew that some people were too irrational; to realize that hey sexual orientation wasn't contagious. He just thought that being bisexual made him a bit more practical than most, because for him, everyone was eye candy, he had more variety to choose from him and he liked beautiful things.

Sometimes he needed gentle, something he found was rare for man to give him because they got caught up in this whole, 'if I'm gay then I need to be macho and full testosterone that everyone's choking', and sometimes he needed something strong and stable that could break him if they wanted and could take his bad days and just take control when he needed for once not to be in charge.

And with D, well when he allowed himself to fantasize, he knew that D could do both. D could look all gentle and fucking delicate and fragile as he liked, but Leon wasn't stupid, no matter how he appeared to be at times, he knew firsthand how strong some of those animals D had were, and he seen D handle them with ease, revealing that was far stronger than appearance masked.

He knew D could be the perfect partner for him. Strong enough to hold him as he raged and take the control that he needed desperately taken from him but was too scared to let go like he did with his animals, but could still treat him gentle and delicate, like the way the count held his fancy tea cups, when he was about to shatter. But he wouldn't let himself go and fantasize and even forced himself to keep D just as eye candy, because being friendly with a suspect was one thing, getting romantically involved with a suspect was a whole another story. Because he knew there was no way it could be just sex between the two of them, no matter how he might try to convince himself. He always knew what they could be.

And he was already half way there to falling, and it was only his stubborn will that kept from going over the edge. And besides that he found it just wrong to do more than wonder what it would feel, fantasizing to the point of jerking off was something he thought was completely wrong. It was okay to do it with a stranger, but with a friend, someone you talk to and see often, then going behind their back and picturing them in a state they haven't given you permission to see much less think about was almost akin to doing a peeping tom in his books.

Of course Leon didn't count dreams, dreams were something that was out of control, despite all the will power in the world, and you could only accept the good and bad in those and trying to exhaust yourself every night as not to dream, was idiotic after a while. But when your conscious mind was there, doing things even in a fantasy was rape to him. There was no consent given, couldn't be.

Still Leon knew that something had to give; he had to change something around him before he did something and actually decided to feel the silk against his skin. He was actually beginning to obsess a little too much about the feeling of silk. And so after working a little longer over time, he decided to get rid of the temptation. And decided to order himself a cheongsam after arguing with himself over the pros and cons. He did after all see it as a dress and though he was used to seeing it on the shop keeper he wasn't sure he was ready to wear one himself. Okay he knew he wasn't ready to wear one himself, but he was less than ready to give into the temptation of touching D's. Beyond being a suspect, there was always a large chance that his desire for D was one-sided and would be not welcomed.

Giving more proof that he wasn't stupid and there had been a reason why at the age of twenty that he became a detective, Leon didn't try to buy one in china town. He didn't want D to find out about it, and knew that he would find out if he brought there, no matter if asked for the matter to be quiet, he would still find out, D had sources everywhere. And the point of this exercise was so that D wouldn't ever find out, ever. One so he wouldn't be tricked into revealing his reasons and two because there would be endless mockery. After all the time he mocked D's 'dresses' this would be the perfect payback.

So Leon decided the next best way to order himself a damn 'dress' was to do it online. Which was a slightly more risky and difficult because of the chance of getting the wrong one or the measurements being off, but he really was left with no options, if he didn't like it, he could just give it to D and make some excuse up. Maybe saying it had been given to him as a gag gift or something, still inviting some mockery but it wouldn't be as embarrassing.

Of course as he was trying to find a site where he could buy one, he was already dying of embarrassment especially as most of these sites were geared to women. And he wasn't going to even consider the ones who said they were for women. It was making his cheeks constantly burn and he was ready to throw in the hatchet, before he clicked onto another link, and pictures were full of men modeling the cheongsam rather than the women. At first relieved to finally be on the right track, he let out a groan when he was forced to ask a bunch of questions, about what type, of whether he wanted it for, the event, the style and really all he wanted was a one that said here a cheongsam for an embarrassed American male who has a sex tease for a friend.

Finally after biting his lip he found one that he liked, okay so he found quite a few but most of them were what he wanted to see D in. Especially a dark red on with silver dragon spiraling along the robes and around the collar, closing his eyes he could picture him clearly in it, it have been perfect for him even if it was sleeveless, he knew summer was coming and the bare arms was another temptation for him. However as he was trying to stop himself from falling and keeping himself from acting like a lover and buying stuff for his sweetheart, the expensive sweets was enough, he moved on to find three that he liked for himself.

After pondering which one he wanted the most, he decided to put himself out of his misery and brought all three of them, along with the red one that he couldn't stop himself from adding to his shopping cart. After all he didn't really need to give it to him, and if he did, D's birthday had to be coming soon, either that or he had an early Christmas present. Pausing he went back and chose two small children size cheongsam because one his brother's birthday was coming up and two he knew his brother adored Count D and he didn't want him to feel left out and three it gave him the perfect disguise for searching for cheongsam, if D wanted to know how found the red one. After a quick run through he checked out, pulling is wallet out to find his credit card, as he waited for it to load.

The price made his cringe a little and be very grateful that he lived in a small apartment that he had first gotten when he moved here, and that he was no longer at entry level pay and was actually a senior detective and one of their better ones who used to work overtime constantly. And that before Chris and D's expensive sweet teeth, he rarely had anything to spend money on so he had plenty of money saved up.

That of course didn't mean he didn't cringe at the total and begin to curse and swear at D for his newest obsession. Though he did feel an odd feeling of a mixture of satisfaction and fear as he looked at the page that showed his receipt, there was no turning back now.

"¿Sí, usted dice que usted lo vio en el quinto, y usted tiene prueba?" [Yes, you say you saw him on the fifth, and you have proof?]

Leon let out a feral grin, he got them. He was glad he had gone with his first instinct and had investigated the boyfriend, before he had closed the case. They had practically handed him the case, all gift wrapped and air sealed tight. Damn, sometimes he loved his job! He began finishing up the conversation with agreeing to meet him within an hour and thanking him for his help as he sent a quick email to his boss letting him know where he was going and that he would be unavailable for a few hours. Enjoying the perks of his being lead detective and being able to do that without asking any more questions.

"I'm going to check out a lead." Leon announced placing his phone down, and standing up, reaching for his cell phone and wallet.

Jill looked up from her desk that was diagonal from him and gave a giggle, "don't forget to pick up some chocolate."

Leon paused in the midst of putting his jacket on and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and finishing pulling it on, he grouched "I'm not going to go see D."

"Uh huh, right and so what's the lead then?" Jill asked shaking her head in disbelief and pity at what she thought was a terrible lie.

Leon didn't even bother looking at her this time, just secured his holster and his gun before letting jacket settle again and hide it and scowled, "I do have other cases you know."

Packing his cigarettes in his pocket as he walked away, refusing to entertain her anymore. He liked Jill really he did. He thought she was honestly a good person and he liked the occasional partnering with her. Leon thought she pulled her weight most the time, but there were times like these he knew why she was still just a police officer and hadn't been appointed a detective. Sometimes she was just too wrapped up in her own theories that she didn't realize that there were other possible ones. Either that or she really didn't know her own, well occasional partner and that made him nervous because they had been working together a little over a year before the pet shop cases and surely she had to know that him a little better.

Though sometimes he did wonder if he and the chief was he the only who realized that he had one of the heavier workloads in the precinct. Despite what Jill and because of her, along with apparently the majority of the precinct lately would believe, and even D for that matter, mysterious owners dying that had pets from D's shop weren't the only cases he had. Though they were all still active ones that he never could evidence for, that satisfied him. He was normally given multiple cases because he was damn good at his job and worked over ten hours a day as he had nothing at home for him. Of course adding his little brother Chris in his life had recently caused him to cut back on the amount of cases he took and the hours he worked. He admitted that D had a tiny bit of influence of cutting back his hours too, but that he would never admit even upon torture.

Climbing into his car, Leon checked the time and gave a nod, if things panned out, this tip would have closing a rather large homicide case that he had been working on the last month, and he would be able to finally pin it on the sister-in-law and close the case. Only needing to come back to if she didn't accept the guilty plea, which would mean he would have to testify. Something he really wasn't looking forward too, but he really didn't think it would come to that, he had found too much evidence against her. Only thing that was keeping her from being booked was her alibi, which if he was right was going to go up in smokes, as the guy she was supposed to be with at the time of the murder was apparently caught on tape elsewhere.

Pulling up to the Mexican restaurant that he had visited a few times before, that had really good authentic food, he turned off the car and got out. He felt his nerves again, and was tempted to light a cigarette but he always tried not to become one of those chain smokers who could smoke a pack a day, and needed to take half hour breaks for a smoke. And so he made it a personal rule of his not to smoke during work hours, only allowing himself four a day on an average day; two during his two breaks, one during lunch and one in the evening, unless it was a long day then he smoked until he was calm. But now that he thought about it he hadn't had to buy as much packs as often, as lately he had cut down to two as he didn't smoke in the evening as he didn't want Chris to start his habit and tried to keep it away from him, that and D would probably have his goat bite him if he tried to smoke in the shop, which he stopped by usually for lunch or tea time as D would say.

Taking a few breaths instead, Leon promised himself a long relaxing cigarette after he headed home for the evening, as Chris wanted to spend the night at the shop tonight, something about T-chan promising him something, and he really didn't want to know why or how an animal could promise anything, but with D's shop, he really didn't want to think much about it. There were some things he just didn't want to confront or ready to know just yet.

A quick walk from his car into the restaurant had his stomach growling as he smelled food that he was beginning to wonder if he could take to go. Shaking his head to dismiss the distracting thoughts and the scent of cooking beef, he glanced around before spotting the counter with the only one attendant there. Walking confidently to the cashier, Leon pulled out his badge and addressed the old woman that was manning the counter.

"Hola senora, mi nombre es Dectective Oscot. Es el Sr. Torres en?" [Hello ma'am my name is Detective Oscot. Is Mr. Torres in?]

Leon was grinning as he left his car parked in the garage. He had been able to leave the station early as he had finished typing up his report and turned it in while Jill gaped at him realizing that there had been actual case and not a 'lunch date' at the Count's, the case was sealed tight with the owner being not only able to identify the boyfriend but also have him on tape and clearly here with a group of his friends during the time the murder took place, proving the sister-in-law was clearly lying and she had been home during the time of the murder as the evidence had suggested. Before her lawyer had tried to dismiss it, claiming that her alibi had proven she hadn't been there. Ha, take that you blood sucker.

Walking up the three flights of stairs, he refused to become the stereotypical overweight detective and began to put a cigarette in his mouth, already excited about finally getting to enjoy a long relaxing secession and was startled when he almost tripped over a large package outside his door. Frowning, Leon picked it up wondering what it was, not remembering ordering anything until he caught the return address and his eyes widen, the cheongsam.

He had almost forgotten he had ordered them. Unlocking his door, he balanced the box against his hip, as he needed two hands to unlock the four locks, one set needed to be turned at the same time, the other two the bottom needed to be unlocked before the top, or it would set off a silent alarm to the police and refuse to unlock, he quickly pushed in. Being a homicide detective, he decided that it was better to be paranoid having been at too many home invasions that had cost lives because they were too stingy or too stupid to have more than one lock and actually use them. Feeling suddenly worried and not wanting to be seen with the box in public as if the package was some ill-gain rather than a legitimate purchase, he rushed inside and the door automatically locked itself again, except for the bolt, which he had to do manually.

He placed the box on the bed, and trashed the unlit cigarette; suddenly no longer in the mood, as he was worried to smoke would leave a trace on the cheongsams even if it was in a box. And besides that, the box was like a siren, tempting and calling to him. Reminding him of his desires and fantasies to touch D's, hell to rub up against it, like a cat or something. Grabbing a box cutter, he carefully unsealed the box, to reveal the packaging paper and pulled it out, and then the bubble wrap wondering if instead of clothing they sent him china. Finally after suppressing a frustrated scream, he saw the cheongsams, and ran a finger along the clothing, and silkiness was what he remembered it would feel. Feeling it flow around his fingers like water, Leon dropped it back in the box realizing that he needed to wash his hands, hell he should shower so he could try it them on without dirtying them. He knew from D's grumbles that silk was almost impossible for him to clean and they were too expensive to be ruined now.

Immediately unhooking his holsters, he hung it up and placed his gun in the locked box along with the ammunition, Leon then untied and pulled his shoes off, leaving them next to the door, before he began pulling off his jacket and hanging it up in the closet. Contrary to the Count's belief he was living in a slob, yes he was bachelor and so he didn't always keep things neat and clean, and of course he managed to have the worst luck possible and the one time the Count comes over, is the time he hadn't been home long enough to do anything but sleep and shower in a week, before running out the door again. So of course the count thought he was the messiest man alive, and so what if he pictures of women in his bedroom, it was his sanctuary it wasn't like he was entertaining guest there, he didn't see why it was a sticking point with D.

As he mentally grumbled about the count, and a stray thought crossed his mind that for someone who was trying to stay unemotionally uninvolved he was thinking of him a little too often, he unbuttoned his shirt and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. He felt ridiculous as he felt the water and walked back out to the living room, making sure his blinds were closed and windows secured. It was just clothing, he shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it, but he couldn't help it, he felt so well…before D he was really never understood the way people get turned on by some object. But silk seemed to have become a hot spot of his, even worse than his neck. He couldn't remember getting so hard by an inanimate sexless object in his life. Okay, any inanimate object beyond lube, maybe he was a little old fashion, but he had always preferred skin over toys. But now if the toys was a turn as silk was too him, he owed everyone he mentally insulted an apology, a groveling apology.

Making sure his couch was clear of clutter and nothing that could stain anything on it he decided that the shower had enough time to heat up, and finished yanking off his pants, tossing the discarded clothing into the hamper, he began to climb into the shower, before he paused and turned around and knelt before his sink cabinets pulling out what he affectionately labeled as his dating kit.

Something he hadn't had to use in months that he didn't want to number so he wouldn't depress himself and opened it.

If he was going to do this, and he already gone past pathetic anyway, he might as well do this completely. He then dropped it into the shower, before he got in himself. The heat was just what he needed to release the sudden tension that picking up the package had added, taking away his good humor of the day. And he stood there under the water allowing the dirt and doubts fade into his drain, letting him remain close underneath the faucet. He was sure that after ten minutes the water had to be running clean and a lazy arm reached for his wash cloth, not bothering to open his eyes and lose the loose feeling in his body. Another arm reached down in the kit for the soap he knew where everything was, as he found in his work routine helped make things go smoothly. After the cloth was nice and soapy he replaced the soap and using the cloth he began to slowly wash each of his body, making sure he was thoroughly soaped before rinsing off.

He replaced the cloth and ran his fingers though his hair trying to decide if he wanted or should wash his hair or if it was good for another day. But then again he already decided he was going to do this right, and he reached back into his kit and pull out conditioner. He only used it for dates, as he knew one of his assets was his hair that his dates liked to play with, other than that, he used shampoo it was cheaper after all. Carefully scrubbing it though to each and every lock, he let it rest for a few minutes and just enjoyed the feeling of the water again, before rinsing his hair, careful to leave a little in, and turned the water off.

Leon leaned against his shower wall, allowing himself to just drip and air dry a while, not really wanting to leave his shower for what he knew was going to feel unbearably cold for a while. When he had dripped enough, he grabbed a long fluffy towel that he had borrowed from a hotel a while back and just kept forgetting to return, cough*never*cough as he knew that stealing was wrong and as a detective he would never do such thing. And dried off slowly but efficiently, leaving only his hair still wet and glanced into the mirror, with a pained grimaced. He couldn't believe the lengths he was going, was will willing to go and once again he laid all the blame at D's feet.

Before him, he would never would have even dreamed of going such lengths or been at such desperation in the need too. And reached where he kept his kit and what was normally hidden there, where he could pretend and deny it ever existed and pulled out a simple hair dyer. Something he never had sunk low enough to buy thankfully, he did have some standards but had been a gag gift when he first started at the prescient because of all that hair he had. It had been a hint to cut his hair but he had always refused to go shorter than what he had too, and had always answered back that the ladies liked having something to hold, to quiet the insults.

This was something he rarely used but had to admit that he had on some occasions found it useful, though normally it was because he needed to dry papers that he spilled something on, but occasionally it was used for his hair. And he knew that this time it was going to be used for his hair. But first he quickly combed his hair of any tangles or snarls; it was always easier to do when it was wet and freshly washed.

Fifteen minutes later, Leon was satisfied that his hair was as dry as it was going to get and shut off the hair drier. He ran a comb though his hair again and was pleased that it was still easy to comb though and tangle free, before he took a deep breath. There was nothing else he could do, no more stalling he was ready as he was ever going to be. And replacing everything, he turned and walked back into the living room, picking up the package once more. Shakily reaching inside for the cheongsam he closed his eyes, feeling the silk against his skin even if was just hands and gentle tangled his hands into the fabric. Just letting himself breath with his eyes closed and eyes tilted back as his hands played with the fabric, feeling the silk wrapping around his fingers as if he welcoming him.

The detective couldn't tell you how long he sat there, just exploring the fabric and to be honest the fact he lost track of time playing with clothing made him question his sanity. But when he finally pulled his fingers free, he quickly pulled all the cheongsams out. He needed to put the ones that were meant for Chris and D aside, and then choose which of the remaining ones was he going to experiment with tonight.

He folded them carefully, the ones for Chris not as tempting as the one for D which made him wonder if it was all silk that affected him or there was just things that not even his subconscious could pervert and things that belonged to his younger brother were safe, and placed them neatly in a drawer underneath his bed. When the drawer was closed he was out of breath and felt like he had chased down a suspect after a two mile sprint, wondering and fearing the strength of his desire, he got up from his knees and looked at the three cheongsams left on his bed, each laid out neatly so he could clearly see them.

Looking at each of them carefully, he felt no regret for his choices and was torn equally for all of them, but he finally decided to choose the blue one, and hung the other two safely hidden way at the back of his closet beginning to be amused despite himself of his paranoia. The last one was like a siren calling from his bed, now there was no decisions to make, the only left was his putting it on. First he put on the dark colored pants or were they trousers because they went underneath, feeling the cool feel of the silk against his skin, causing him to gasp and struggle for composure. Then he slowly and carefully he put on the cheongsam, tying each fog carefully and slowly until the one was tied. And his careful control lapse a little as he groaned at the feeling of the silk touching each part of him.

If this was how D felt then no wonder he wore nothing else despite the insults and derogatory comments. Leon was beginning to wonder if he should have invested in a cock ring despite his dislike for toys so that he could keep in control of his body and not ruin his brand new clothing just a few minutes of wearing it. He snorted, from the way he was already rock solid hard he would probably gain a new appreciation for at least the ring so that he wouldn't coming like some teenager again who was just discovering the true meaning of hormones and why 'girls have cuties' thoughts were gone as if they never existed by twelve. Resuming his carefully controlled breathing, Leon forced himself to walk, even it was somewhat stiffly, over the full body mirror, and froze stun at his reflection, for a moment his control was not a concern.

He now knew another reason D never wore anything else. The reflection, for he had a difficult time believing it was really him was undeniably beautiful. Soft locks of blonde hair framing his face, neck and reaching for his shoulders but his eyes were a even darker but more stunning blue and almost matched the cheongsam that the reflection was wearing. Dark blue with a blue just a shade lighter shaped swirls decorated the pattern, the sleeves were billowing giving an appearance of endless arms, but the top from the neck collar down to his hips were tighter not giving clinging but almost embracing, before it flared out to the floor past his ankles but stopping for it touched the heels of his feet. The reflection was exotic and appeared wise and unearthly. The reflection made him feel attractive and in between beautiful and handsome.

Leon gave a smile and the reflection smiled back just as tentative but also peaceful and he knew that no matter how crazy he been feeling, he couldn't regret making the choice of buying the cheongsam. No he never could reveal or wear it to anyone but his reflection but in the secrecy of his home he could and would.

Leon couldn't believe how gullible he had been.

When he had first brought the cheongsams he had done so in hopes that they would help lessen his desire, that it would help his self-control so he wouldn't reach out and snag D when he was within range and just cling to him and his silk clothing, but all it seemed to do was make them stronger and made it so that he had to check to make sure that he wasn't alone with the count when he came over.

Before, when he had only felt the barest touch of the silk against skin, he had really just wondered what if he had just imagined how wonder it felt like and had wanted to touch it again this time on purpose, had just wanted to satisfy his curiosity. Now though he knew what if felt like. Knew what cool touch of silk against his skin would make him feel. It was as if he had been so hungry and for so long that he had just slowly forgot and ignored the hunger. But now, his appetite was stirred but this time it wasn't as easily clenched with a sip of water, he needed the real thing.

He had tried the cheongsams and though they no longer helped but made him fight not to touch D's now that he knew what they felt like and not just his imagination. He found he loved the feel of them against his skin, it set him on fire and his blood roaring each time he put them on. But now just the occasional evenings of feeling silk caress him was no longer enough. Leon found himself needing to touch silk more and more, to feel it flowing around his fingers and so he found himself buying more silk clothing that he could get away with wearing more openly and often.

It had gotten so bad that in the past three months he found himself with new routine after he finished working. Around seven he would drive to the nearest clothing store which was Macys and walk normally feigning interest in the DVDs or any of the other electronics, and by trial and error he found out that twenty minutes was the limit of his control. Before he would find himself in an aisle running his fingers along a silk article, he also had to use a lot of will power, and he was shocked just how much will power he actually had, not to go shopping crazy and buy everything and anything, silk.

To keep himself in control, he didn't always buy anything on the shopping trips, and when he did buy something he tried to keep his purchases down to one article at a time. And so far he ended up with three silk shirts; one white, one black and the blue, four silk ties, this time the three former colors and a stripped one of varying blues, twelve boxers of assorted dark colors except for two white ones and four silk sheets, two sets were black, one set was red and the other was green. He was beginning to have to go other stores as the cashiers knew him by name now and he even had his own Macy's card.

Hell even thinking about silk had him half hard and when he was touching it, he was completely aroused and helpless against it. His cock alert and so full that it hurt and he half to sit on his couch without the pants with his legs spread so that he could feel some relief.

And before he would get up and change so he turn in for the night, he would have to lift the cheongsam up and bundle it against his arms, placing a towel like it was a bib against the silk, as he stroked himself off. Not even really needing even that, as the silk was more than enough.

It was hard for him to suppress D from his mind, to stop the image of D being behind him with him half naked or all the way, leaning against the silk of his cheongsam as he touched him just right, so sure and firm…sometimes he had to yank his hand away and think of the most disgusting and un-arousing thoughts possible, which was easier said than done as it seemed D could make anything arousing. So far though thinking of his great grandmother and his chief seemed to work the best.

Sometimes though he was too far gone in his pleasure and to aroused to realize that in his mind it was no longer his callous hand but a softer and smaller hand with long painted finger nails that would tease him and beg and moan. And that the other identical hand would be the one fingering his opening and pushing in him, as he pictured kisses and bites reigning down his throat as he laid helpless in his embrace. And despite that those orgasm were far strong and physically more appealing, it would leave him feeling sick and disgusted with himself. Tears running down his face as he thought about how cruel and terrible a friend that he was and that he basically raped that person in his mind, to get off. Those thoughts afterwards helped him not have those fantasies for a long time. But eventually the fant…no the perverse thoughts would come back.

Again, he had no problems admitting he liked D, was even physically attracted to him, and that the count would be his ideal lover. Leon had relationships with both genders before, though with amount of male relationship it was far less than the female and shorter because the stress of hiding would become too much. But he didn't believe in fantasizing about someone you knew and cared about. It was perversion of trust, after all wouldn't a friend change in front of you, how would they feel to know that the trust they gave you, turned into be used as porn, as they pictured your body being used by them in different ways that they themselves might find offensive?

The lack of self control with the fantasy D's was beginning to make his love for silk, painful and humiliating. He couldn't stop himself from touching silk, and rolling around on his silk sheets, but before when he was left with feeling sated and good, now he was sated but painfully guilty too.

Groaning Leon pulled into the crime scene and parked his car. There were four news vans there and looking past the vans towards the large house, a big crowd was already forming around the yellow caution tape and at the lead was the reporters that the vans belonged too. He could already tell this was going to be a long tiring day and had woken up feeling like crap, his mind had another fantasy about D before he could stop it, they were becoming more and more frequent and every time he stopped by the tea shop he felt ashamed, fuck, the last few times he couldn't even look at him. The visit at the beginning week had him sitting like a statute staring had his tea cup as if it was the answer to life. The fact that D enjoying his newest sweets and sounded so much like his fantasy D's orgasm, made it even worse.

He hadn't even finished his tea, just gave a quick hug to Chris with an excuse he had too much work to catch up on, but he'll make it up to him later and stay longer the next time. Refused food which he knew had D getting on to his feet concerned and like a coward had ran out of the door with a fast goodbye. Not once looking at D's face the entire visit, which was a record short one of seven minutes, that had was even counting their worst arguments that normally had storming out early.

He cringed in remembrance as he thought of their worst arguments. Just yesterday he had tried to make up from his short meeting only for D to lose it suddenly while they were in the middle of tea and just rage at him. Shaking his head to dismiss the remembered argument, he ordered his mind to focus on work. He could revisit the meeting later, right now, he had a job to do, and telling his bosses that he was having relationship problems with a friend and suspect wasn't likely to endear him to them.

Reaching into his dashboard Leon pulled out a pair of medium size sun glasses and put them on, before getting out of the car. The detective hoped he wouldn't be spotted and tried to blend with the shadows as he began to walk to the scene, but of course his luck had decided to abandon him, as he hadn't even taken more than five steps and reporters were already turning from the caution tape and heading towards him, microphones stretched out.

Putting on his best scowl that said 'I rather tear your heart out, rather than talk to you' he let go of subtly and stormed forward. He was very glad that he had remembered to grab his sunglasses when bright lights indicating that his picture was being taken as he brushed past the reporters, forcing them to scatter instead of keeping in boxed in like they had hoped. He may be young but he had been a detective for over six years, he had learned how to handle the press by now and knew that if he hesitated they would launch themselves at him like vultures finding a dying animal.

Ducking under the tape, he stopped himself from doing a crazy triumph yelling 'freedom' and only allowed a quick smirk before he strode forward to the first officer he saw and recognized demanding "Officer David, what happened?"

"The Lee's they've been killed."

Leon was glad for his glasses hiding the fact that he just closed his eyes and clinched out, "shit."

The Lee's were a high classed and well known family of four, the parents and the two grown sons. They gave generous to charity every year and made appearances on television asking for donations for the charities they ran for helping the down trodden and the environment. Of course anyone with half brain also knew that they had their fingers in multiple businesses, and not the legit either. And that half their money came from a gang that their great grandfather had been in and that they still were heavily involved in the gang but there was just no proof, as any time someone came out to try and testify, the witness mysteriously vanished. Worse though, the Lee's were close friends of the mayor and had helped put him and keep him in office.

"You said it." David smirked, the older man looked a decade younger from his forty year old self before he went stern again, "the press arrived almost the same time the police did."

Leon groaned that he meant he had to actually talk to the vultures to see if they had any relevant information, pulling out a notebook and pen he asked "What can you tell me?"

"Well they've been dead for at least two days and was found by their house cleaner, a Maria Rosa an hour ago, she doesn't speak any English, so there hasn't been any questioning done with her yet."

Leon nodded jolting down what he needed, knowing that meant he was to question her, and wincing at the bloody scene he continued "okay, is forensics done?"

"Not the last time I checked, it's apparently very gruesome scene so they've been taking breaks to get air."

Leon nodded not blaming them, knowing what he could glimpse was just a small portion of the true gruesomeness, "Okay first thing where is Maria?"

He was led inside to the entry hall where a young woman sat in tears, with two officers on each side of her, clutching her hands together looking moments away from a complete breakdown.

"Hola señora, soy el Dectective Oscot. Esta el ?"

"Senorita Rosa, soy Oscot, detective. ¿usted era la criada de los Lees correcto?"

"Sí."

-¿Puede usted decirme qué sucedió? ¿Cuándo los encontró?

[Ms. Rosa, I am detective Oscot, you were the Lee's maid is that correct?

Yes.

Can you tell me what happened? When did you find them?]

"**I've been cleaning their house for five years now, and I clean only three times a week, unless they have a party, Monday, Wednesdays and Friday no earlier than twelve."**

"**Yet you're here on a Tuesday morning."**

She nodded looking wary but truthfully determined,** "A few weeks ago they told me to come only on Tuesdays and Thursdays and no later than five in the morning."**

"**Do you know why." **

"**No," **She answer shaking her head, before biting her lip,** "But they had been acting strange."**

"**Strange?" **Leon asked raising his eyebrow, he learned that most who innocent and only a witness to a crime needed only encouragement and they would tell everything they knew and well everything they didn't know.

"**Well yes, they brought this animal." **Leon closed his eyes briefly in dread feeling his luck turn for the worse,** "But they refused to let anyone see it, we were told that if we looked we would be fired…"**

She continued speaking and Leon would write it down, but only the notes later would let him know what she said.

Wrapping up the interview Leon asked one more question, hopping beyond hope that his instincts was wrong, **"Do you know where the Lee's brought this animal?"**

"**From some pet store in Chinatown, I think it was Count D's."**

Leon sighed feeling his hopes dashed, he really didn't Count D involved in this one. He was going to need real answers to report so that the mayor would be content to burn and punish someone, but he knew with D involved that it was only going to bring up more questions.

Leaving Maria with the usual 'your free to go as long as you don't leave town' speech, he headed to where the forensic team was waiting, already knowing what they were going to say, before they said it.

"Well it looked like some type of an animal killed them, but I don't know what species could do something like this."

When Leon walked the crime scene with the forensics they all thought it was a miracle and good training that kept him from losing his stomach, as he walked around the bodies making sure to contaminate nothing as he noted and asked questions. Trying to do his best and not unperturbed at the guts hanging out of the old man that was far from its' body. They could see how pale and sick he looked, and the dismay was clear on his face. What they didn't know was that it wasn't the case that had him sick. He had been sick even before he came to the crime scene that only got worse on hearing that it was animal attack, and that according to the maid, came from the Count D's Pet shop. And that he really was unperturbed by the gruesome scene, but only because his mind was whirling on how he was going to deal with D and get answers that would satisfy the major. He knew there was no chance he was going to be able to arrest him, but that didn't mean he was going to give up either. Not yet.

A few hours later had him stopping at one of the few sweet stores that sold good desserts and chocolate but didn't kill his wallet with buying a pound. He really didn't want to go see D today but with the most recent homicide being a prominent and well known family who had been close friends and supporters of the mayor and he was screaming for blood for answers to this terrible and horrific 'tragedy' that had been fallen them.

Frankly Leon thought the only tragedy was that they hadn't been killed earlier, but he knew better to voice that statement despite already whispers of similar thoughts going around. He may not always like his job but it was his job and he wasn't supposed to sympathize with crime and turn a blind eye because he agreed with them, at times.

"Fuck D!" Leon yelled as he pulled back into traffic, his purchase lying on the floor of the passenger seat, "Why didn't you just target the damn mayor while you at it!"

"Shit," Cars honked as he jerked his wheel to the right to avoid a car that only missed him due to sheer luck, and he yelled, "Learn how to drive bastard! Before you kill someone."

His steering wheel hummed as weaved through traffic, though he far more careful than the earlier one, he really didn't want to get into an accident, and it would be far too embarrassing for him to get pulled over, he would never be able to live it down.

After what was either too long or way to short Leon found himself pulling into what he had deemed his spot over a year ago, and that others seemed to agree with him as it was always open, no matter how crowded to the side of the Pet shop. And turned off the ignition, instead of reaching for the chocolate and storming through the doors as normally did with cases like these, he just leaned forward onto the wheel.

There was no way he was going to win today and he didn't see the point in even going into the shop to question D. He needed to be on top form to get any answers, no matter how useless they were, and he was far from fighting form. The only reason he was here because his job required him to go in and try, but damn it, if he went in, he was going to have to honor his promise to Chris. And D, well he could see smell weakness like a shark smelled blood in the water, and he had no qualms about kicking a man when he was down, in that sense.

Shaking his head, Leon began to sit up and reach for the ignition, ready to say screw it and find something, anything that could lead him to another clue without D, when he caught sight of a figure out of the corner of his eyes. Feeling dread well inside him, he turned to look at the figure and let his hand drop from his keys as he found himself staring at the very being he didn't want to see. Looking as usual perfectly beautiful in another of his cheongsam, watching him from the gates' doors.

Cursing under his breath, Leon reached up and pulled his keys out of the ignition and bent to grab a box of chocolates. Taking a deep breath he opened his car door, and got out, not bothering to lock the door. No one ever dared to steal from him when he was in front of D's shop. He didn't kid himself into thinking it was because he was a detective and they didn't want to steal from the law, he knew it everything to do with the mystery that was D, that many of Chinatown knew.

Turning to look at D, Leon swallowed, he didn't want to be here and he wondered if he still had time to run, maybe come back later and come up with an excuse then. D's smile changed for a moment as if he knew his thoughts, and Leon knew instantly running was no longer an option, if he ran he would be hunted. Giving his best scowl he stormed past D, and down the stairs. Fear and trepidation leading his storming true to form.

"Detective!" Count D called out sounding pleased turning and following him acting unperturbed and as if he didn't know the detective was seconds from turning on heel and running, "You're just in time for tea."

Any who didn't know D well or well who hadn't spent the past years investigating his every move, would have thought he didn't notice. D sounded normal even, pleased and pleasantly surprised of his arrival if a bit cynical of his arrival in time for free food. But Leon noticed that his voice was more sensual and he could feel his eyes narrowed on his back, watching him as he did when he had a new puzzle.

End of Chapter 1

I'm really a bit nervous about this story, and asking for any feedback, well except for flames. I thought about not even posting it, but decided that as much fun as I'm having writing it maybe someone might enjoy it too. I'm not asking you to be nice, but I'm asking that if you give me back information about why don't you like it or agree with it, give a reason so I can fix mistakes or see what I missed but your seeing.

Quick notes

I have read on different sites at three different alternative names for the cheongsam, some say that's the name of the female version. And guys are changshan, others' have said women are qipao and it's men that's cheongsam, since I think it cannon that it's cheongsam, I'm sticking to it.

Use of Spanish, it will be mentioned later how Leon speaks Spanish. I don't speak or write Spanish beyond the basics, so it's been translated online. I like to try and make the reader believe that there. Adding a bit of language so that they can pretend their ease dropping on the conversation.


	2. Assumptions make fools of us all

Chapter 2 Assumptions

Author's note: I don't own Petshop of Horror, and my muses have made it clear I don't even control the story.

Summary: D view of the three months of Leon from his view. I think I should have stayed with Leon's perspective. Ah well, muses go where they want to go. Odd how I planned it to be a one shot but it didn't cooperate, so it was meant to be a two shot but well…I've decided to stop trying and just go with the flow.

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I would apologize for the wait…but well life is more important than a story.

_**-D-L-L-D-D-L-L-D-L—D-D-L—L—D—L—D—L—L—D—D—**_

A slender long finger and longer nails hand held a quill that gracefully flowed across the page of an old book. Adding to the hundred names already written, many of the names were red despite being written originally with black ink. He added more names to the already extensive list with beautiful calligraphy, writing similar to the previous handwritings. Name: Singh, Martha. Sold a white turtle dove. Crime- selfish, vain and rapist. Signed contract June...

The sound of the tinkling of the bell had the beautiful but youthful looking Chinese man paused in his writing at his desk from the corner of the pet shop, and looked up from the counter where he been transcribing his records.

A polite but distant smile had already begun to form, but quickly changed, becoming less polite and more true, though there was still some distance in his smile.

"Leon!" The more than he seemed, Chinese man greeted the new arrival, rising from he sat and placing his quill pen into an ancient beautiful wooden box made of blonde wood. "Your just in time for tea."

He waved his hand over the new entry a few times, drying the ink before he closed the book and carefully put away in his bottom desk door. It wouldn't do for the detective to catch sight of the book, even if it would unlikely for him to even tell what language it was in. He knew that if the detective had even a glimpse he was curiosity would be endless, and D was unable to lie, and telling the detective that this book was a record of all of the petshops' customers was chaos with a migraine waiting to happen.

__The blonde detective had moved from the doorway and had taken his place at the chair at the tea table while D had been putting his things away. A fancy box was now resting on the table before him, and the man was leaning back, his eyes closed as he rested his eyes. A part of D wanted to ask, but another part of him, the larger part, couldn't bring himself too, instead he left the room to gather the tea, that had been patiently waiting the detective's arrival. He efficiently gathered the items, placing the tea pot back onto the stove as he headed up the pot. While he was flipping the tea cups over, his faithful friend flew to his shoulder, and perched carefully as he observed the preparation. With a smile, much warmer, than the one he gave the detective he pulled out another cup. Q-chan had to have his own cup for tea.

He pulled the tea pot off the fire once it began bubble and poured it into the three cups. Two of the glasses he scooped in plenty of sugar, the last cup he stirred two spoonfuls of sugar that the detective preferred. Starting at the cup with a completive look, he picked up the salt shaker next to the sugar, and sprinkled a fair amount into the tea.

"Oh my..." He covered his mouth with his long blood red nails, and said with a small laugh "my hand slipped. I hope that the tea isn't ruined."

Q-chan gave a look, which the grandson's count ignored; he refused to guilt for his actions. It was deserved and harmless, it wouldn't hurt the blonde detective, just made the tea flavor unlikable. He put the three cups back on the tray, along with a few treats, this time with the look of reproach in his companion's eyes he ignored his desire to 'accidently' spill salt on the food as well and carried the tray out the outer room, where the detective was waiting.

Leon still had his head tilted back with his eyes closed, he was now messaging his pressure points on the sides of head, when a clink of the platter being set on the table, had his eyes flying open. Giving the shop keeper a smile, he straighten up, he pushed the box over to the count. The count's eyes sparked and he snagged the box up and opened it to see mouth watering cream cheese and strawberry pastries and he felt a rare stroke of conscious and wandered if he should accidently knock over the other's cup to get him another untainted cup.

But it was too late, Leon had picked up the cup as he had complimenting sabotaging his own revenge and it was now out of reach. The cup was half way to his mouth, before he stopped and glanced around the room with a frown, "Where's Chris, I haven't seen him since the weekend?"

"He's out playing with the animals, I'm sure once he realizes you are here, he'll come running in." D answered, not surprised by the sudden question. It had become somewhat of a routine that when Leon realized that he was alone with the shop keeper, he tried to find excuses.

It took D a while to first notice something was off; he hated to admit it, but for once had been a lost on the detective's behavior. It started a few months ago, D knew that at least. He couldn't pin point the exact time, only knew that was when the changes had became obvious. It was very different from the detective's usual behavior. Leon had been acting strange, dodging his touch by either huddling in his chair every time he brushed past or shuffling over to the side. He also refused to look at him, instead he kept his attention on the tea cup or on the table or on the food. He always had something to stare at over the shop owner. He always had something to stare at instead of looking at the shop owner. Which, well speaking plain frankly very insulting, considering he had kings and princes fight over his attention, even other gods, and the human preferred to look at inanimate objects.

But D wasn't offended now, his brief regret was forgotten and he just hid a smile when the detective actual took a drink of his tea, and almost chocked at the taste.

"You don't like the flavor?" D asked, making his voice sound disbelieving, "it's a special blend exported all the way from a small tea shop in china, one of the best in the world."

The face the detective gave told him everything he needed to know, and D launched into a spiel of how the delicate exotic tea was wasted on him, and he should have known that he shouldn't even gave it to an American. Just should just buy cheap what the stores called 'tea' to serve him.

D had been a little concerned at first when he noticed the trend, but more than that he had begun to feel a seed of hope beginning to grow. The signs were all there. It seemed as if the time of waiting was near the end and they were going to soon be able to start the next step of their relationship.

He had been ready to call his dear detective on it, but then the very contrary man had shown up with a bright blinding smile the next day and practically song sung his greeting as he came in the door, not even snapping at t-chan for trying to take a bite out of him. Instead he knelt down and nearly gave the totetsu a heart attack, by scratching his head instead while saying, "well, hello to you too."

He had been cheerful and generous that day. Giving him a double portion of sweets and had babbled though over tea, not cursing once, before offering to play with Chris, before he had to go. It had been very confusing and not a little disappointing. He had thought for a brief moment that the detective had finally been ready. But he had mused to Q-chan as he had hand washed the china cups, after the detective had left it that just wasn't the right time. He just needed to be a little patient; obviously the detective had begun to feel the call though.

But now as he frowned into his tea cup, D was wondering if it was a fool's dream. Another sip had him noticing that the tea wasn't as good as usual; in fact it was very bitter. It didn't matter how much extra sugar that he added, the tea remained bitter, bitter and thick with dissolved sugar that turned his expensive, imported tea into sludge. That apparently it wasn't so much of the timing as the mindset. He was disappointed and felt a foolish emotion that was undeserving of him, jealousy.

"Um, D is something wrong with your sugar? Do you need more tea?" Leon asked sniggering, though there was a glint of concern in his eyes. It wasn't like the shop owner not to being drowning down his tea or his sweets, Leon tagged on, his eyes flicking over to the box half eaten strawberry cream cheese pastries.

It was foolish to be jealous of a human. They were barely of any regard. Greedy, violent and disgusting. He had to revise his opinion again. He had begun to give the human across from too much credit, D thought as he gave the detective an offended and a smile, hiding his darker thoughts, "Nonsense my dear detective, you just lack good taste."

He had begun to think that the detective being of the human race was a mistake by the fates and that he was nothing like the others. But even as the detective sat a few feet away, as ate a rice ball, the count could clearly smell the scent of herbal soap and conditioner; both more expensive and better quality than his usual quality. He knew the human kept on hand only for dates not liking to pay more than necessary when he felt the cheaper less quality stuff worked just as well for getting clean. And yet the fact that in out of the last six visits, four times he had smelled the same scent, told the count that the detective had betrayed their bond, however unspoken, repeatedly.

"It's not about good taste, I just strong sense of preservation. If I drank that syrup you call your tea, I would be in a diabetic coma."

"With what you put in your system, detective I am surprised that your poor abuse arteries haven't put you in the hospital, yet." He responded automatically, his voice pleasant as he teased the other, one hand was curled in his lap, cleaned tightly as his long razor sharp painted nails dug into the palm of his hands. The detective was right at the moment, the tea in his cup was ruined, but he refused to let him have any satisfaction.

But today was far worse. Not only was the detective covered in that scent, but his wardrobe was different. His usual appearance was in worn blue jeans, a few holes he could catch with his superior vision and a plain shirt, his only concession to trying to look professional, outside of his cheap winkled suit, was his button long sleeve shirt that he always worse. Hair in a messy pony-tail, and he was done.

His jeans were new, the color still rich, having only suffered possibly only one wash, if that and a blue silk shirt assembled his outfit, though he did admit that the hair style and the button shirt was still the same, which was good for the sake of his detective and his own peace of mind.

"Hahahaha, good one. Shi…shoot" Leon back tracked reacting even before D had time to give him that look, "It's time for me to go. Let me say bye to Chris, and then I'll be out of your precious hair."

"Oh there aren't enough words to describe my joy." D answered, with a perfect sincere smile. 'Yes run detective. Run and leave before I take you to task for the betrayal of our bond. Did you really think I would not be able see the evidence before my eyes?'

"Man you're cruel today." The human muttered, before he raised his voice "Chris! Come here, I got to leave!"

He sat in his chair as the two blondes said their goodbyes, one verbally the other mentally, and the older blonde headed out the door, with a nonchalant half wave thrown behind him, not bothered that D hadn't chosen to rise from his place as he was custom too do.

Now that his audience was gone, he gave up on trying drinking the ruined tea, and placed the cup down and grazing at the empty chair in front of him with a darker scowl. He hated to admit it, to give the words its power, but it seemed as if that the chair was the root to the bitterness of his tea, he could still smell residue of the soap covering it, and he wasn't too pleased with the reminder.

"Grandfather, what did I do to be tormented so?" Leaning forward, he let his hair fall forward to shield his face as he cried out.

The sound of the fluttering of wings alerted the shop keeper that he wasn't the only one in the room. Q-chan landed on his shouldered and q-ed. Not saying anything, just offering comfort as he clawed the silky black strands.

D peered up at his companion and gave a bitter smile, much more true that the smiles had given the detective that afternoon, "I feel like a fool. I had truly thought that he had been ready. The signs…I had believed he had been ready to accept my world, accept me. And now I see he is still so _**human.**_" He sighed and sat back, careful not unseat Q-chan, "I can only pray that he won't bring her scent in here. I fear what I will do if I smell _**her**_ on him."

The bat creature could say nothing that would bring his charge comfort, only offer his presence as company, and D clung to him tightly, wishing that his grandfather was actually here and not just a gift, no matter how treasured was in here instead. He needed to learn against something strong and unyielding and gain his comfort there. But he took what he could, and just stayed curled up there, fighting back the desire to comfort. The animals keeping out, allowing the count his privacy for as a long as he needed it, as he grieved, silently and tearless.

After a long while, D straightened back up, and straightened his cheongsam, making sure that the wrinkle free clothing remained immaculate, and began to straighten up. Forcing a smile on to his red lips he looked at his companion he said with a graceful shrug, "Well, we know Leon, the 'relationship' won't last longer than a few weeks."

**DxL-LxD- DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD- DxL-LxD**

It had been over a month since he had come aware of another woman in his detective's life and it was clear not all was well. D knew he should feel concern at the tiredness that enveloped the detective, should try to find out what troubled his spirit, but he kept his council. He took dark delight in the pain that came off him. He knew it was unbecoming of him to behave so, but he found he had little will to change his attitude. But he felt it was only fair for the human to get a taste of the pain he had caused himself.

'I don't think so detective.' He sharp gaze caught the detective licking his lips and knowing his habits, made sure he gave no pause for the human to speak.

"And I could not believe my eyes when I saw Touya-san actually setting up his booth the other day. The weather was simply too hot for anyone to want his soup, and I even told him so. I told him that it was best if he set up his stand another day, but he insisted. Claimed that despite the heat that…"

He kept their conversation light, and talked airily about the weather and other meaningless things. He was well trained and practiced on making him sound as if he was talking about something important, a conversation he really wanted to have, when it was just useless garbage. And found that trick useful now. He knew that if he didn't want the human to confide him, then he should at least give the detective something to think about, the human would use that to distract his mind from his trouble, but he was unwilling to bless the human with such a gift. The phone call from the detective's partner Jill had been very enlightening. All those missed lunches that Leon had claimed were because of a case load and in truth it was because he was gone some date! No he would not lessen the burden on his mind.

The look that Q-chan shot him, told him he knew exactly what the young kami was doing, but the shop keeper carefully avoided his graze. He wanted to be petty. Wanted to punish his mate, and if meant ignoring his discomfort this afternoon, then he would do so. He refused to care about the detective's trouble, wanting him to suffer as penance for his betrayal, especially as he still wore the evidence. His shirt and over shirt were both silk and the 'date' scent still wrapped around him.

He didn't care the next visit either. The count had received a phone call just a few hours earlier. A young man from china town, who had a job at a department store out in the city rather than the staying in his turf, had called to wonder about the purchases he been making lately. All high quality and silk, especially new sheets. Everyone in Chinatown knew what the foolish human didn't seem to know, that he was D's!

No. He did not let the detective to speak either this visit, anytime he began to try and change the conversation to the topic plaguing his mind, D just had something he needed to say, or pretended he didn't notice, and felt pleased when he stopped, and just focused on his plate and listened to the useless chatter. The rush of power and ability to punish the blonde foolish human set his veins on fire and made it unbecomingly difficult to suppress the smirk that wanted to play on his lips in delight.

D found his opinion hadn't changed on the third visit. Even if he hadn't received a phone call this time from one of his networks or well meaning friend. The silk and soap scent keeping his resolve strengthened and undeterred. Q-chan made his disproval well known, by tightening his claws in harder than necessary and giving him sharp nips that grew close to drawing blood. But he felt no guilt, his rage, feelings of betrayal and grief was still too great, and it only grew as the scent of his expensive soaps flirted around the shop, causing his nose to flare and his eyes burn unnaturally. If the detective's face scrunched up at the thick syrup taste of the too sweet tea, it was of no fault of him that he forgotten that the other disliked lots of sugar. And if the food was much too salty, well, that was no fault of his own, he had been extraordinary clumsy today and might have knocked three times the amount of salt into the food during preparation.

On the following visit when he shut the detective down again, preventing him from talking, Q did draw blood. Which the shop owner's grandson felt was completely out of line, and underserved. If anyone deserved to bleed it the _**unfaithful human**_, not him. Why should he relieve the human's guilty conscious, and give him the peace that was alluding him, when he was still betraying him? He couldn't pretend that he still wasn't dating another _**human,**_ and that he just changed his soaps and had just incorporated his wardrobe with remaining silk. Did Leon truly think he wouldn't notice the silk ties and shirts he begun wearing? That no one would have told him of his ritual shopping trips where his brought even more silk, replacing his wardrobe? Oh no he knew the truth, knew the betrayal of their bond that had been committed. Saw the guilt in his eyes and smelled in his scent entwined with the hateful soap's scent. This time wasabi had been accidently added into food prepared special for the detective.

It was the visit after, his cut now healed, leaving his skin as flawless as it had been before, that the shop keeper conceded that Q-chan had been in the right to react the way he did, as he stared over his tea cup at the blonde detective.

The detective had grown distressingly pale, dark bags under his eyes showed that he still hadn't been sleeping well, and even more worryingly the human had loss more than a few stones. Making him feel guilt over the spicy dishes that had been with extra curry powder. Motioning for T-chan to redo the dish, he moved the ruined dish off his table. That he had not noticed how drastically the detective had been affected was unforgivable and was a strike against him. No matter how angry he had been, Leon was his mate. Leon was human, unaware of his status, and did not know he wasn't free. He shouldn't have punished him do to ignorance, but sought to try correct and educate him. Instead he had given into his desire for revenge, a curse that his family often fell too and hurt him.

D promised himself that he wouldn't stop the detective from speaking this time. His delight turning into worry as he sat across from his future mate, making sure his plate was kept full, and encouraging him to eat, despite his reluctance. He knew that the other had a reason to be reluctant to trust the food he served him due to his late meals. But this food was untainted, and he would make sure all the other foods he served the man remained untainted. And if he did add something else he would make sure it enhanced the taste or was tasteless, nothing that would put the man off his food, his mate did need few additional nutrients. The kami could feel his blood burn as he planned on making this mysterious woman pay for the harm she was causing to his beloved. There was no feeling of glee over the human, his human's suffering only an echo of pain that he had been very much blind to his plight.

**DxL-LxD- DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD- DxL-LxD**

Did his detective enjoy driving him mad?

The human had tried to speak of whatever his troubling him, and had been bushed off by D. Had ignored the very blatant hints that his company wasn't wanted, continuing to show up. But now that D was all ears and his desire for punishment halted. He changed his tune and was just content to listen or keep to light conversations, a complete turn around.

The idiotic human ignored all of D's attempts at finding at what was bothering him. Choosing to leave when the prodding became too obvious and now he stopped visiting as often. Now when the human was basically welcomed and expected, he stopped showing up. Only stopping in for a few minutes to check on his brother once or twice during the week and pick him up for the weekend. Their tea time had dwindled to a half. Not that the shop keeper could find in himself to blame the other. Constant sabotage of his food and fluffy useless conversation about nothing had not made tea time very enjoyable, and had done nothing but damage the relationship that they had begun. There had been no debates on his human laws, human stupidity, animals or talks of history and legends, only weak gossip.

And to add to his ire and rage, D noticed that soap scent still clung to Leon. For him finding out that Detective was still dating…he couldn't help but feel let down. Leon was his; he came in on weekly basis if not every other day, and sat with him, bringing him sweets as _**humans **_did for their sweethearts. He drank his tea and ate his food, trusting that it was safe and not laced with the 'drugs' he claimed he had, while they shouted, debated and conversed…and suddenly without warning Leon was stopping? Not even hinting on whom had the audacity to become between them, never a name.

It might have been unvoiced but they were together, in most of the ways. The damn detective even made a schedule of joint custody for his little brother! It didn't matter if it wasn't official, being told that he would keep Chris during the week, unless Leon wasn't working and he would keep Chris the weekend, was sharing custody. And now some woman was coming between them? He knew better to excuse it as one the usual dating habits of the detective. D knew it was serious; the detective's wardrobe had even changed. And worse this relationship was hurting him. Constant drops in weight, more defined shadows under his eyes, his skin pallor was more becoming tinged with yellow.

D couldn't believe that he actually missed the days when the blasted human shot though his doors at all of the day, shouting threats and accusation. Swearing that he would find a connected to the crimes that he committed. That he catch him purposely murdering people. That he would find the drugs and prostitutes that he had hidden in his shop. The detective hadn't been a welcome visitor, and showed up whenever he thought he caught some trap or a loophole, and now when he was welcomed again he stopped coming!

The animals smelling the tension in the air retreated so that wouldn't be noticed. One goat like creature pulling his charge quickly away after he greeted his brother and into the back room far away from the danger he could sense building.

D hadn't many customers that day, and for those who had found themselves with broken down cars, mysterious bad luck and emergencies that just could not be avoided, they had been blessed with the gods' protection. For those that had the unfortunate bad luck to have clear schedules and working cars, well...

The animals had watched at first. But the smelling the storm brewing in the air retreated so that wouldn't be noticed. One goat like creature pulling his charge quickly away after he greeted his brother and into the back room far away from the danger he could sense building.

"Yes, and remember just follow these two rules. Don't touch him during the day and make sure to feed him only uncooked meat. If you break any of these rules, I'm afraid we can't be held responsible for the consequences."

An attractive blonde hair and blue eyed basketball star, Paul Savon, a high school junior, agreed before him eagerly accepting the rare breed of cat. He of course didn't see the cat, all he could see was an image of beautiful boy. He carefully look up long enough to sign the contract and pay for the 'boy'.

D watched him leave with a cruel smile, he could already see the man's death. He would be found in less than a week, unable to keep with just the nights, and be found with his pants down and his manhood torn off, lying in a pile of blood, having bleed to death. The police would find a pile of trophies under his bed from his previous victims that he would tutor.

Julie Safe, a small black haired petite woman who had been devastated by her missing boyfriend, left all happy with her new bird, seeing the image of her dead boyfriend. Not that her friends saw the image, all the saw was their tragic friend was finally smiling again, after the bastard deserted her.

Her contract was very simple, 'Don't feed him any human food.' She would be found three weeks after her death, her room smelling of bird feces and the bird cage open, the bird gone. Her eyes would have been plucked out and her neck torn by claws. And while the police searched to discover clues, they would find the body of her dead boyfriend in her basement, where she had hid him after she killed him, three days before she reported him missing.

Their fates were similar to the other seven of the eight customers he had today. Only one customer had actually good come from where others suffered.

Greg Diseg was very fortunate. He too had left with a pet, a small hyperactive dog, seeing his best friend and crush's image. But Diseg had chosen to follow his contract to the letter, choosing to treat the dog with the best of love and care he could offer. Backing off and not following though with his desires. And so he lived. Lived to stop seeing his friend in the image of the dog, which was good as two weeks after the image faded, and he was content with his happy companion, his best friend confessed. But his story was another story, and happy fortunate accident, as D had every attention of killing every blasted human that he could. As the one human he wanted to kill, was out of his reach.

The detective arrived all too soon for the other. D's temper was still flaring evident by the change of his scent, though the human being of limited senses could not sense it. He could only see a slightly strained smile and spark in his eyes that said he wanted a fight, and he was going to get one.

Barely finished with preparing the tea as they both liked it, he watched as the tea was quickly gulped down and winced as the other fell back into old habits that he had thought he thoroughly broke him of. The first being that tea wasn't too gulped down as if it was a glass of water or soda, but tasted and enjoyed, though sipping with breaks into between of conversation. Tea time was a ceremony; a sacred art that begun many centuries ago but was dying due to ignorance and lack of culture. The delicate china was placed onto the table oddly careful with how quickly it was placed back down, the various snacks next to the pot, ignored and the other stood up with a hurried thanks.

"Not staying for dinner, then?" The 'regent' Count asked his voice soft and pleasant as watched his detective through half close eyes, disguising his true displeasure. He was beginning to lose his patience and was thoroughly quite sick of the game that was playing. D was could still feel the storm of rage inside his veins, and he had not released enough of his rage on his customers. He needed a target, the target, and the detective was not cooperating.

His detective froze half way through with putting his jacket on, before he shook his head shaking off the effects of a all too cheery tone, pretending that he hadn't just acted as rabbit in front of a predator and exposed himself, "I have to get back to the office, there's some important paper work I have to finish."

"It can't wait?" He asked airily before continuing on, it really wasn't a question, not that it was, he was getting almost daily calls from his detective's occasional partner, Jill who was also to happy to discuss his laziness and constant lunch breaks, "My you must be quite busy that you had to rush your tea and cannot even have dinner."

"There's nothing I can do about that! I barely had time to stop by to see Chris, much less tea!" Leon growled angry.

D placed his own tea down carefully, and looked directly at the officer who was looking anywhere but at him, "You must have been very busy as of late then. Chris has barely seen you more than a half hour stretches in weeks."

Leon winced and ran a hand though his blonde hair, the hidden rebuke hitting home hard, his anger that had been building changing targets "shit."

The count stopped from correcting his language just this once as he didn't want to give him an escape. Somewhere along their friendship the man had figured out how to play him. It was aggravating to be on the other side, before it was only his grandfather and his father who had the honor.

He sighed "I know."

Leon looked defeated and worn, and the count found his breath caught, and he wanted desperately to hold him and not let him go, until the look was gone and he had confessed what had put that look there, so he could ensure that it never came again. Running his hand though his hair, displacing some from its holder, "I know. But there's just so much work to be done, it's not like I can tell criminals not to commit any crimes tonight I wanna spend time with my brother."

"My dear detective," The count rose gracefully and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and suppressed a frown at the shudder before the officer stiffened, "you have a very demanding and unappreciative job, you work long and thankless hard hours and it's hard to find time to take care of yourself. But you must also remember that being a detective isn't your only job, you have a little boy who needs his older brother."'And when I have my way, a mate who needs you too.'

Closing his eyes he nodded, "Your right, I'll try to make time. Let Chris know I said goodbye." Before he shrugged off D's hand and walked out the shop, flipping the sign from closed to open automatically.

D was left standing there watching his back unsatisfied and concerned. That had been the shortest arguments in all the time of meeting and the detective had given in too fast, his anger today a pale imitation, before he had raced out of there as if he couldn't get out there fast enough. He was unsure it was because he was uncomfortable of the topic or he just didn't have the energy to try hold out for long. His weight loss still hadn't been resolved, the short touch had felt only bone with skin spread thinly, and the circle and bags under his eyes had grown more pronounced.

Clenching his fists tightly to the point of breaking his nails, he stood glaring at the door, before he let out a growl that was definitely not human. Before he whirled around and began striding towards the bird cages, who started shifting uneasily as they were faced with an angry master

Leon had been acting odd long enough. And D had loss any remaining tolerance, his patience had run out. Enough was enough. He wanted an identity and he very close to sending out one of his animals to find out the identity of this mysterious woman that had been destroying his will. He wanted that woman to know just who Leon belong too, and how pleased he was for her to be causing this much trouble for his detective that his health was declining. He knew it wasn't stress, or at least not job related stress as the detective had tried to paint it as.

It was funny how life worked. How time changed one's perspective and tore their careful plans to shreds.

There was time when mere mention of the blonde detective had driven him to the point of such fury that he was ready to do more than suggest the detective get a pet and force him to sign a contract. Uncaring if Leon was evolved enough not to fall like the others. Yet when he was so enraged that he was ready to throw his tea cups at the detective when he couldn't even think straight and was ready to forget all dignity and launch himself at him, show him what his nails could really do…Leon would give him a sheepish but sincere smile or give a brash apology and offer a box of sweets, or would show up the next time holding a lost or injured animal, asking him for help, worry clear on his face. And D would find himself softening once again to the detective letting his anger fade. This time D was at the point he knew not even a sincere apology could calm him, no nothing but a complete explanation would suffice, and even then, D wasn't sure if it would save the detective, in fact he highly doubted it.

D hadn't expected much when he arrived in Los Angeles those few years ago. He certainly hadn't expected to find his mate in this city. Los Angeles was just the same as the other cities he had visited. And in truth this place had seemed even worse than many he had gone too. The humans here just as foul as they did elsewhere. They constantly reeked of chemicals: chemicals in their food, chemicals in the air, chemicals they sprayed all over. Humans were also bad tempered, aggressive, inherently selfish and cruel. It was one of the many reasons he had incense always burning, even when his store was closed. And here Los Angeles was over filled with humans. Crowded and jammed together, making the stench grow worse, as they tried to outdo themselves in stupidity.

When he arrived he had planned on getting as many contracts signed as possible and watching the fallout. Yes a tiny part of himself hoped that at least some would stick to the contract and be changed, but he held little hope, often there were no one in a city who came to his shop and passed. In truth he cared little for humans and if they committed genocide as they were heading towards, he doubted he would mourn them with anything but pity and contempt at their end that their arrogance had brought them to. It was for the sake of his pets that he hoped, the animals held out for hope each time, and found themselves bitterly disappointed. He rarely felt anything at all but maybe satisfaction and even that was far in between.

He had arrived in Chinatown, setting up his shop calling it the same name his grandfather had used when he first began their business almost a millennium ago, 'Count D's Petshop' and followed his lessons well. Meeting with government officials and high officials, charming them easily, he had learned from his grandfather that connections with influential humans made things smoother and kept their path clear.

And when it came time to open his shop, he greeted his first customer with the same greeting that had always been used with slight variations, "Welcome to my Petshop. I am Count D. This is china town, a mysterious place with many rare and valuable commodities. Tonight, you shall find something you desire. We have everything from dogs to cats to birds to insects to reptiles. What can I do for you?"

He didn't bother counting how many customers came into his shop, the ones that he needed to remember, had signed contracts and he could always see what was happening with the contracts. They were flies anyway, short life spans and pest for their entire life span, making a nuisance and driving many to stalking them with a fly swatter, to speed up the invertible and stopping them from spawning.

When he had first met the detective had been an interesting experience, nothing of course really intriguing, but it had been a break from monotony. The detective had been just another futile lawmen seeking to link him to the mysterious killing to the even more mysterious shop owner.

"There have been a string of unnatural deaths. All the victims were customers of this petshop." The human had began, his eyes narrowed, desperate to find clues, "I hear the petshop is a cover and your real business is the human trade…drug dealing, and Chinese terrorists." He looked around the shop before looking back again, "The pet shop is suspected of selling animals prohibited by the Washington Convention."

To be frank, at first Count D had to admit that despite his loudness and coarseness the blonde lawman wasn't a complete loss, he had after all connected the animal killing rather quickly to his shop. Through D hadn't really expected the cops to connect him, especially so quickly, but he had been easily prepared when he had faced the young blonde detective. The cover part of his business an amusing venue, but not something he was remotely interested in, and he was amused by human's creativity and stupidity.

"You must be mistaken. We do not handle such species here." D had answered back, turning his back on the detective, finished with the conversation, and not feeling like playing this one.

"It's not worth discussing with you. Where is the owner?" The rude and at the time nameless human had demanded.

"I'm afraid my grandfather is out of town." The last location he had been aware of his grandfather had not even been on the same planet or plane. "I am tending the shop in the meantime."

When's Leon line of questioning had got him nowhere, along with his demands, the man had pulled out a box of chocolates.

Eying the sweets, he had been amused as the Detective hadn't been the first to bring him gifts, though he was the first detective to use it even as he threatened. He had invited him to have tea enjoying that he would have company for a time, he did miss his grandfather dearly, even if a human, especially this one, was a poor substitute. But the scenery hadn't been so bad. The human had little longer than shoulder length blonde hair that he wished to yank free from that pony tail. He was fair skinned, not as pale as he was of course, but paler than he expected a Californian to be. And his eyes were a unique shade of blue, changing shades with his emotions.

He had served him tea over his reluctance, hiding behind a polite smile and allowed him ask him all the questions he desired too, while he smiled at him and enjoyed the chocolates. With how quickly the count had destroyed the detective arguments, using similar arguments that triumphed so many other lawmen who had tried to link him to a crime.

Then to prove that he was law abiding shop owner, he even went as far going to meet with the chief and the mayor to let them know he was all too willing to be helpful, and completely unconnected to the crime that the detective was trying to link him to. D had went though the same dance routine he had done the few times the 'lawmen' of the time and country he was in, had connected the shop to the animal killings. Pretending that he was a humble but harmless eccentric shop owner of domestic and exotic animals, who was lucky enough to be connected with the higher up. He known there would be nothing to be found to connect him, and even if there just a small chance there was, he had a signed contract proving that the legalities were taken care of, and that his shop was not responsible for the breech in the contracts.

He had not thought he would meet the detective again after the humiliation he had suffered. He studied enough of humans to know that humiliation was something they could never tolerate well, and it was worse when they were men. He was sure that he had seen the last of him, positive that the man would hide and lick his wounds after the heap of humiliation. But sure enough, the detective had busted though his doors shortly after he felt another contract break and the consequences released.

Count D hadn't counted on that addition to his loud and brash personality, he was stubborn to the fault, and determined that he was guilty of multiple crimes. Which he thought was a rather an unfair accusation he had never forced his clients to break their contracts, and even warned them that he nor his stores would be accountable if they did. And he knew that this man especially was too blind to ever see their true forms and would only see their animal forms, so he was safe. And he was no drug dealer, he didn't sell prostitutes and his dealing with the mobs was limited to them being customers.

Every visit that brought the detective flying though his door, with more accusations or questions, he had carefully disguised his irritation and offered the detective tea, accepting the sweets graciously, knowing that they were meant to be a bribe, and that it was useless except for his enjoyment. This second meeting and quickly revised his opinion of the blonde, he couldn't understand how he had even thought for a second that this human had enough intelligence to survive walking do the street much less find connections that few had found before, and certainly not as quickly or persistently.

His dark amusement faded quickly though when he realized one of the reasons that the detective was coming back. One of their earlier meetings, their hands had met as the _**human **_had picked up a pastry and he could feel the jolt of a connection.

His scream of rage once the _**human **_had left had shook the shop and sent animals fleeing. That brutish, stupid foul disgusting beast was his mate! Never! Never, he vowed. He would rather follow his father's footsteps and kill him than let thing touch him with his grubby bloodstained hands.

The only thing stopping him from killing him the next time they met had been not wanting his grandfather to suffer though another one of his families insanities. The thing was _**human**_ he would die soon anyway, and he was a kami, all he had to do was last half a century, and he would be free from his burden. Probably not even a half century, he was detective after all, a brutish, loose tempered one at that, he probably wouldn't even last another ten years. No, he would not suffer the punish of the furies, reserved for those who kill their mates, as his father suffered, no he would simply wait it out. He would refuse to bond, he doubted the thing was even sensitive to even notice a beginning bond, and so the cycle would end, and he would be free to be mated with another. He would be like his grandfather and wait for a better mate.

Mostly manners, tradition and cruel delight at the knowledge that he would never suffer _**it **_as mate, had him allowing the detective back in his shop. Accepting the sweets now as payment to endure the lawman's presence as tradition demanded. While he had no attention of accepting the thing as his mate, he couldn't deny him the right of his presence if he sought him, by the laws of their people.

He gave insincere smiles and empty gestures every time the detective entered his shop. But the large part of the reason he allowed him back, was because he had accepted that nature had sent this boar of a man to him. Surely this was natures' way of showing him the dangerous path he had begun treading. He had begun to question his dedication for his family's cause and had wondered if the reasoning was sound. But the more time he spent in detective's presence, no matter how reluctant, helped bring him back to the right path. He had been given this thing has his possible mate to show what his fate looked like going the path he had been starting to go down.

The detective was crude, uncouth, vulgar, ill-mannered, violent, constantly smelled of foul cigarettes, foolish and blind. D had taken delight in masking his insults, in rousing the man's temper, truly loathing this thing. How could nature even try to suggest that _**it **_was his mate? It was absurd. Truly Orcot's only redeeming values was his fair looks, he was fetching with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and his willingness to bribe him.

This Leon Orcot had been a living example of humanity, and though ill planned, D had focused all of his ire, plots, hatred and reasoning's on the detective, the very truth of humanity. He played the game of taunts, insults and manners all tied up gracefully and disguised well that he would not shame his people with his conduct.

The legends of his people had told of his mate driving him to the depths of desire, would set his blood on fire, would make him blind to anyone else and be driven to protect him from all harm and he found that the myths were truly misleading and just tales told by romantics and believed only by the gullible. The only desire the thing invoked in him was the desire to kill him. His blood burned, but it burdened with his hate. And what kept him alive was only because he couldn't kill him yet, without suffering the furies' curse.

Waiting until his greed and lust came too much and D could sell him one of his precious pets, for that was one contract his mouth watered for. Oh he wanted so badly for that day to come, but he summoned his patience and told himself that the wait would make it all the sweeter. Months past and forced him to grit his teeth and clench his tea cups, wishing he could add a little something extra into the detective's cup. Wondered if that would count as killing him as he didn't do it by hand. But he knew that this thing was the very thing the embodied human's true nature and he wouldn't have much longer to wait. The thing's own nature would trap him and bring about his own end.

The detective would fall like the other lawmen. They all thought themselves beyond reproach, incorruptible, good men and loyal to the law. That they were somehow above other humans and distant from them, wiser and beyond reproach both by ethics, morals and law abiding. Yet when it came clear that they couldn't find any law that could touch him. That the centuries he and his family had spent learning all the humans' law and then twisting it until they were in bounds of the law, and left them uncatchable. And when the law couldn't do it, they threw away their morals and attempted to take their own justice. Proving that they were all too human, just as greedy, selfish and rash and corrupt. Even worse, because they hid their nature behind self righteousness.

Yes the thing would fail, and would give him the means to take his life. He couldn't touch it yet, but the minute he sought to use violence against him, he had the right to take it's pitiful life…was expected to.

To make the game more interesting and speed the invertible along, D began to make sure that there were hints of his involvement with the pets he sold. Not enough to make him a suspect, and certainly nothing that would be able to actually tie him to the crime. But he knew that the human was intent on him being the culprit and would jump at any slightest hint. He initiated an allure to call on the dredges and rich of society to his shop, making sure that they people that the cops would want to solve due to either criminal connection or connection to money and power. The people that would answer the call would be those with greed more obvious than the rest of the humans, who desired power and had no allusions of their morals, long since shredded their ignorance of their true nature. Where before the deaths might have given him the slightest satisfaction, but mostly left him untouched, he now felt dark delight every time he felt a contract break. Knowing that the detective would be driven mad each time he came across the with the results of the consequences of breaking their contracts, as he would never be able to solve them, to perfectly protected with his contracts and staying in the bounds of 'humans' laws'.

He fought hard to be patient and tolerate the human for just a little longer, to let time take its toll, rather than reach out and just snap his damn neck.

Oh, and the temptation only increased when the torsou was added to his shop. Tetsu was more than eager to make the detective his meal, and D was more than willingly. But he knew that his grandfather would never approve and that there was a chance that the furies would see it as him laying hands on his possible mate, by giving approval. The thing wasn't worth that, just a little longer, then he would be free.

The arrival of the detective had broken up his monotony though, as he had hoped he would, even if he had done much more thoroughly than he would have liked and he was appalled that the fates were so cruel. The human was a whirlwind, bursting unbidden or desired though his door with accusations and threats, determined that this was the day he would prove that he was guilty, only to end up watching D enjoy his sweets while they shared tea together and discussed what ever came to mind, whether it was the news, a book, art or just random things about their day.

D had learned reluctantly exactly how the lawman like his tea, and which was his favorite and which one left a bad taste in his mouth, how much sugar and cream to use. He had learned that he would come once or twice a week and that it was better for him to keep his calm and gather patience if he just gritted though the interruption. Just kept repeating his new motto 'it's life is short, it's not worth the price, it's life is short, just a little longer.'

D found himself consistently both amused with the detective and infuriated. He had never met someone who was so contradictory. He constantly insulted his clothing, referring to them as dresses despite his constant corrections, muttered about his obsession with tea, threatened him, insinuated that he was a criminal, which while held some truth, but none of which he accused him of.

To the counts embarrassment and fury, he had begun to adjust to that routine, as months went by. And detective had turned into 'my dear detective', taking enjoyment in his spluttering. He even found himself giving more sincere smiles when the detective arrived at his door, all to ready to close the shop and enjoy some tea with him, and even answer the accusations and questions that followed. He might have hated all that the detective represented, especially his possibility but the detective started easing his loneliness, with his interruptions, gave him something to look forward to. He knew it didn't mean anything after all; he didn't even have to repeat his motto very often.

He had been darkly amused to notice that "his dear detective" was softening towards him. Wondering idly if it was due to him sensing the possible bond that would remain that, if he had any choice after all.

But of course Orcot and the fates couldn't have that, and his dark amusement had turned into alarm when he but all shoved his little brother into his arms, acting as if he was some daycare, while he worked. D had absolutely no desire to deal with a human for hours on end, especially one that was of the same cloth as the detective. Even more than one who was the same coloring and type, a mirror of the detective just younger. He had more than enough reminders of it, and didn't want anymore.

And just to prove that he was the detective's brother; Chris decided to add more chaos to his world when he kicked T-chan in the stomach. Revealing that not only could he see their true appearance and hear them, but that was all he could see. He couldn't see their animal appearance. And while D had theories of how some of this possible when he found out about Chris' voice, he knew that humans had to already have the potential to see and hear already there.

Chris had managed to worm into his heart when he realized that the mute child could communicate to animals and even see them in their true state, actually could only see them in their true form. He didn't see or know they were animals. Which only added to the mystery of his detective. He had been around humans long enough to know that the gift ran in the family, if one member had the potential then it was likely assumption the family did. Which meant that the detective was another potential, if he couldn't see them yet. And he did see signs that Leon was indeed sensitive, when he had been drunk he had seen them clearly, been dragged into dreams, and occasionally remarked on something that he shouldn't have heard or seen. But then would act as if the count was the one who was crazy and just dismissed any irregularities, which most humans did, but at the same time, accepted D had something to do with it, even if common sense that the humans followed, said it wasn't possible.

The lawman was a constant contradiction. Refusing to be labeled and put in a category, and would be contrary just for the sake of being contrary. He ignored any proof that would turn his attention away from the Count of being the culprit, insisting he believed he was scrum and just needed to prove it. Showing no signs of sensing any bond between them except for lawman and criminal. And yet he brought his brother to him, trusting him to take care of him and keep him safe. Took time to come in and drink tea with him and eat his food despite his claims of hallucination drugs. Of course he also ignored any evidence that his animals were more than animals, even when he helped hatch a three headed-dragon which he was now, unknowingly the mother of Holon. Kanan took after her mother the most, as she even had his personality, through where, Junrei and her timid self got her personality he wasn't to positive. He knew it wasn't from him, but had a hard time believing that side came from Leon, even if his brother's personality was similar to Junrei's.

But D was beginning to see that as a part of his charm. He was beginning to understand it hadn't been a cruel trick of fate, but a precious gift. That this man hadn't been brought into his life to ruin his life and torment him, but to bring life into him. He had been following his families' path again, he had long forgotten genuine amusement, joy, grief, laughter, sorrow, fury, exasperation, anger, desire and love.

But not only did he reveal the potential, but Chris began to show D the other side of the detective. The side that he had never seen before, because he had been a suspect, one who was guilty and dirty scum. And the shop keeper on his end had wanted little to do with his possible mate. But though Chris, he saw another side of the detective, a side that had been slowly being revealed to him, but he had dismissed or ignored as a fluke, to wrapped up in perceptions.

D had seen Leon ready to take on a customer who insulted him despite that he was just a teenager. And yet the very the next week, see the same teenager being surrounded by a gang ready to beat him, and had leapt in the middle, protecting the kid. And there a few times he had been out walking though china town, and caught Leon sitting by little kids, as he kept them company. Listening to them chat and even pulled his hair out of the pony-tail, so they could play with his blonde hair that was so different from the black hair. Watched him hardly able to stop moving, always tapping his foot or waving his hands, unable to be patient, every time they had tea together, only to learn from some of his new arrivals, that he had sat for hours unmoving until the spooked child grew comfortable enough to come to him.

Seen him bluster and rage, sprouting off complaints and rants about the criminal life. Yet on some bad days sit across from him, hidden by his hair and looking down as his tea, and cry silent tears for the life he had been forced to cut short, while animals curled around him as close as they could. Listened as he mocked those who cared too much for animals, like the PETA, but climbed trees, jumped in to ditches and dumpsters, dived into bodies of water to rescue animals in need.

The detective was crude, uncouth, vulgar, ill-mannered, violent, foolish and blind, yes all of that, but there was more to him. He was crude yes but he could be gracious. Be uncouth and ill-mannered one second, and be respectful and courteous the next, helping an old woman carry her groceries and lend an ear to her woes. And while he didn't expect a miracle, though his corrections and their endless tea time, Leon was becoming more mannered and cultured, once his blustering was passed. Learning to hold the tea cup just right and not rest his legs on his furniture. Now Leon could pour the tea correctly and was beginning to learn how to make tea correctly without those silly bags. Violent, hmm yes, more so verbally and was more loud than anything else. He didn't abuse animals, ever. Never even connected a kick to T-chan, only removed him when he was bitten and he could have easily done so more than a few times. More often than not he would bring hurt or ill animals to him.

Leon was a police men; he occasionally come in bruised and bleeding, even rarer of gun residue, but he was the first to throw himself into the line of fire to protect the innocent and those he had deemed to be under his protection. Foolish he didn't disagree, but he also knew that Leon was highly intelligent. And there had been times during their tea that he would bring up a point in an argument that he hadn't noticed. Blind of course, but he had seen evidence that the blindness was fading, despite Leon's loud denials and dismissals; he had seen their true form when he had been drunk, and could now hear his brother clearly.

And slowly, unknowingly the term "my dear detective." Meant only to rile and privately mock their joke of a bond became a true and sincere endearment. Orcot wasn't just now his dear detective but also Leon too, and very much his. Somehow, somewhere done the line, when he had been unaware, the 'possible' mate had loss the 'possible'. Leon was his mate; there was none other he would accept, none other he could even think about accepting. He had been so sure that he was undeserving on being considered sentient and had believed that he could let the man close without being affected and unchanged, and had his world destroyed and remade.

The very idea of Leon's death made him sick and enraged. He would not let death have him, he would have his mate as fate decreed. The fate of his father, even the fate of grandfather would not be his fate. He would not be driven crazy by the furies' curse, because he would never lay a hand against him, and he would not be stuck waiting for millenniums for fate to bring a new mate into existence, because he had lost his previous one to death. No, Leon was his.

And while he would never lay a hand against him, or allow another to do, that didn't mean he couldn't still bring the world down in flames if Leon didn't stop playing the games he was playing, and give him the answers he sought.

**DxL-LxD- DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD- DxL-LxD**

*Is Leon here yet?*

The totetsu threw his stirring spoon onto the counter and glared at his blonde charge, "NO! The idiot isn't here yet; he's loud enough that you'd hear him an hour away."

Chris' blue eyes went watery, and T-chan began to feel a little guilty for snapping so harshly, and sighed. He knew Chris was anxious, it was near one and the detective should have been here twenty minutes ago. Not that he was technically late it was just the normal time the loud mouth showed up. But Chris had been driving T-chan insane with his repeated asking. He was constantly peeking his head out of the back room every five minutes, asking for his brother. And with his charge's worry on top of his worry it wasn't helping matters. He had been stalling as long as he could on setting out lunch, but if he didn't take it off the stove soon, then lunch would be ruined, but if he did…then it would make the matter settled. That the detective wasn't coming once again, and while he wasn't too fond of the loud mouth smoke scented human he had grown use to him and learned to tolerate him. He had accepted it his duty to torment the detective, and he wasn't too happy that someone had horned into his turf, without even introducing herself and that the human had let him.

"Don't worry Chris, I'm sure he will be here soon." The Count interrupted, saving the totetsu from having to apologize, Chris turned to look at the shop keeper surprised, he hadn't been aware that he was there, "Lunch is almost prepared, and you know your brother is always aware of when there is food for him to rudely invite himself too."

Chris almost smiled and was about to let it go, but still a worry nagged at him. He bit his lip for a moment, he knew Leon would be angry, but he was worried, Leon didn't talk to him about it, in fact he just grinned and shook his head and told him not to worry, it was something he ate. Maybe the count would know what to do.

He changed his mind when they were seated at the tea table, food that smelled and looked good and there still was no Leon.

Chris was urged to eat, while D was sitting in his usual chair, occasionally glaring at the clock. Torn between worry and shimmering rage as he rose up from his seat and began to dump the now useless tea and left the food for the rest of the animals if they desired it. And made sure to give a comforting smile to the worried Chris, who's bright blue eyes were once again shimmering with tears, when he realized his brother wasn't coming today either. He wanted to do more for Chris, to have the answers or another sound reason for his brother's delay but it looked like another skipped visit. D found his patient was gone, he wanted answers and he going to get his answers. He could sulk all he wanted with him, still giving him a childish payback for his own misconduct, but not when it affected the detective's little brother. The stalling needed to come to an end.

Yet, at D glanced at the clock showing that it was past the detective's usual time that he would show up, and the already prepared tea and lunch cooled, he felt anger simmering inside, at a level that he had felt towards the detective in months. The rage that had begun to cool when he saw the effect that his betrayal was doing to Leon, was now fully ignited, that his stupidity and pain was now spreading to Chris.

**DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD**

Chris felt upset. His stomach ached and was worried that Leon would be mad, but fear made him brave and he found himself ignoring his friends as they tried to stop him from approaching the obviously fuming count.

Lunch had passed and there had been no sign of blonde hair. It wasn't until one that the phone rang and Leon called to excuse himself from stopping in due to heavy case loads. It was the fourth time that week.

Seeing D's anger and worry gave Chris the push he needed to confess but when the two toned eyes looked at him, attention no longer on the dishes, Chris found his bravery fading and he had to stop himself from sniffling. He wasn't sure what was going on, he missed Leon, and loved it when he come for lunch at D's because he got to spend time with him and his friends. He wished to stay all the time and that his big brother would just move in with the Count, so that they never had to leave.

D looked up from his cleaning to stare at the intruder in his line of site and when he realized that it was Chris, who looked near tears, he tried to give a smile, but found his mouth was to still and uncooperative. But the failed attempt worked a little making Chris relax slightly and take a deep breath.

Trying to find his courage in the count's half smile, but still mostly afraid and unsure Chris found himself blurting out Leon's secret that he had discovered weeks ago. *Leon's been crying!*

It hadn't been his bravest moment. But he was worried about his big brother and D had been worried too. Still he a part of him couldn't help but feel sorry that he had spoken at all. Leon didn't know that Chris even knew, trying to keep it hidden, but he found out one night when he had to go to bathroom, and heard the cries.

The dishes were forgotten, and T-chan and Pon-chan stopped trying to pull him back. Their eyes wide with shock, and even Q-chan let out a squawk.

"What?" D's voice was still and very soft.

Chris gulped and regretted even spilling the secret, but it was too late to go back now. And a large part of him was relieved that he could finally tell, that his deep secret could finally be told, *Leon's been crying at night, he thinks I'm sleeping but I heard him when I went to the bathroom. He sometimes cries all night and makes him sick.*

There. It was out. His brother's secret. Now that D knew, surely everything would be okay. They might even live with the count, so that the shop keeper could keep an eye on his brother, and comfort him when he cried. Maybe even make sure that never cried again. He didn't like it when Leon cried, his brother was so brave and big, not a crybaby like him.

**-DxL-LxD-DxL-LxD-**

His soft shoes made little noise as he walked through the halls of the pet shop, his stride was swift and sure, and his clothes and hair fluttered as invisible wind picked up around him. The wind wrapping around him stronger as he felt his ire rise. Q-chan fluttered behind him, kept a few feet back as he followed, keeping quiet as he knew his grandson was ready to snap, and he wondered if he would be forced to reveal his secret to keep him from doing anything to rash that couldn't be undone. A small voice in his mind was also wondering if he should begin to pray for the detective's soul, for it didn't look like he was going to live much longer.

D pulled out a special incense stick out and gave a cruel smile, as he turned to the shallow bowl in front of him. Some dirt and water carefully poured into it, before he placed the incense that it hung just over it. Q-chan was flying above trying to convince him of the extremeness of his plan, but the Petshop Keeper patience was done. If the Detective was going to be stubborn, then he would force him to come to him.

"Heed my words and listen well, spirits of earth, water, air and fire! Let my words carry and be heard!" He began as he lit the incense, "Long in the darkness you have hidden your deeds, stained your hands with the blood of innocence and sank in your greed." Winds formed and circled him, ripping his robes and hair, the incense caught fire, "Well let your greed over take you, let it feed on your mind and live in your dreams. Let their dreams be tormented and their sleep lacking, let their hunger fade…"

The water began to steam and the earth shook and split open, dirt rising to join the other elements, spinning with the wind and the smoke the incense grew stronger until a small spark caught and turned into a flame, they circled around, all four elements, until a bird emerged replacing the elements. D held out his hand and carried the bird to the window.

GO!" He commanded, "Find them and bring them to me. With all haste and do not hesitate."

The bird lifted off and flew out of the window, and the young god watched with blazing eyes as it faded off to the distance. He had never understood why his father had created such a horrible smell, and had abhorred it's creation, like his grandfather before him. He had thought it had proven how far his father had fallen. But now, as he watched the bird flew, the magic still roaring though his veins, he felt closer to his father than ever. He understood now.

**-DxL-DxL-DxL-DxL-**

It had been days since he had cast his spell and D could not find it in himself to feel remorse. In fact he felt vindicated. While the spell had actually shown it's fruit yet, the seed had obviously planted, as D felt the presence of his creation enter the shop. Moving from where he had been knelt, preparing food for the animals, he gracefully rose and headed to the front of the store. His dark colored mouth twisted in a pleased smirk as observed from the shadows who entered his shop, drawn like a moth to the light.

The Lees. Dressed in finery and sharp suits, the head of the family and his wife stood their eyes dazed as they stood there, the bird resting on his shoulder invisible to their eyes.

He recognized them of course; he had been trained well by his father, then his grandfather. He knew that just because someone has an official title didn't mean they were in power. Such as the case as the mayor, Richard wasn't a man that they would keep in office any longer than necessary. The only reason he remained in office was heavy influential backers. The Lees had put him in office and had made sure he remained there.

Perfect.

"Welcome to my pet store, where your deepest dreams and desires come true. We have many animals for you to choose from, even some more exotic animals." He said silkily, coming out from the shadows to stand before them. "Would you like to look around, or do you already have a selection in mind?"

They of course didn't. Their minds to wrapped to think past the cloud that his creature was casting on them, and it suited the count's grandson just fine. He had already had the perfect selection in mind.

D's suppressed temper, despite his best efforts, came to head one evening. He had done his best to keep it at bay. His plan already in motion, he didn't need to try and force Leon to reveal his secrets quite yet. But seeing Chris downcast expression, had thrown his best intentions out the window.

The young kami count wasn't really sure what was bothering him the most. Leon crying, his dating at all, his avoidance of him or the fact that Chris had been caught in the midst of the storm, that the blasted human had caused due to his lack of judgment.

Didn't Leon have the common sense to get out? He was detective, didn't they learn about domestic abuse and its dangers? It all boiled up and D despite trying not to blasted his entire ire at Leon. He tore him to shreds. Blasting his attitude, his intelligence and his faults.

"If you think I'm a murderer and scum what does that make you detective?" D shot back nastily. And Tetsu who had been half rooting D on and the other half wanting to get the hell of dodge and take shelter with Ten-chan, Pon-chan and Chris, suddenly had feeling that he been rotting for the wrong team, and wasn't that just bizarre?

Leon snapped his mouth shut and took a step back, but the shop keeper wasn't in the mood for the dance and continued pressing his point.

"You bring your mute little brother over the majority of the week and leave him with what you believe to be a murderer? Really? Where is your priority or even your humanity? I bring in drug dealers and mob members. I'm a front for human trafficking, isn't that right, _detective_?"

The defiance that had been shinning his blue eyes flashing as his own temper had risen to defend himself from D's unusual shortness, flattered. And he looked hurt and guilty.

*Enough D. Enough! You've made your point, now enough!" Q was chirping urgently. But D was to enraged and to loss to listen to reason, right then.

"Oh yes!" D hissed, stalking the human, "You so _proud and righteous_, searching out for the truth that's led you to my doorstep. I'm a criminal, your just trying to prove it. I am a heartless killer and drug dealer." He swirled around the human, now circling him, "And the _brave detective _left his little brother in my care, entirely defensive. Was he your little bait, your little ace in the hole? Bring him here and have him find the evidence of the crimes I've committed?"

"T-that's not…not what I…"

"**Shuōhuăngzhĕ**!" D snapped, "Just shut up. I've had enough of your excuses and your lies! Why can't you just admit the truth once in your life? You're a coward! Admit it. You run and run, blustering and…"

Leon had grown fiercely pale and looked close to tears, unable to back up anymore blocked by the wall. Terror shone in his eyes and it stopped D dead in his tracks. Suddenly realizing how far he had gone in his desperate need to release his rage and his attempt to appease the fury that building in him ever since Chris' confession.

The silence that flowed between them was heavy and made D feel as if he was further than he had been from his intended. Leon licked his lips a few times and tried to gather his wits, his every expression and thoughts shown on his face for a moment. Before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

D knew what Leon was going to do before he even did it, and he tried to stop it. "Leon…" his voice was softer now, all trace of anger gone. It was quietly apologetic and his approach towards the detective had changed from fast and angry to slow and cautious. "Please… Please, let me help you. Tell me what burdens you."

Leon shook his head, "I'm just…there's nothing you can do to help D." His voice was just as soft and quietly apologetic, "I'm just tired, is all."

"I don't…Chris…" D found himself in a strange state of tongue-tied and it wasn't something he often was. In fact, he could only remember a few time he was in this state and they all occurred due to Leon.

The blonde detective shook his head, and smiled faintly, his eyes bruised "No. I…I wouldn't leave Chris here if I thought that you would ever endanger him. Whatever I believe and _know _about this shop and its _activities _I know you wouldn't harm an innocent little boy."

D found himself still speechless, the coherent state that he had begun to regain, gone at the acknowledgement.

Leon swallowed, his adams apple wobbling, "I need to get back to work. If you could say good bye for Chris for me. Tell him I'll make it up to him the next time I'm around. I'll make sure to stay for dinner, next time."

The blonde cautiously moved away from his section of the wall, grabbed his jacket off the arm chair and was out the doors before D would regain use of his voice.

The Count was left standing alone in the sitting room of the store. Turning slowly around, D's graze landed on the tea table where their tea cups waited still untouched from a few sips, long cold and forgotten. Not even thinking about it, his hand quickly snatched a fragile cup from it's spot and threw it across the store, tea and pieces of glasses shattered against the wall. His hands twitched in desire to pick up another tea cup, but he fisted his hands, his nails digging into his skin tight enough that it drew blood from where the nails dug.

The animals who had been watching the abrupt argument froze from their movements, and sat back down silently. Not willing to draw their master's attention with the state he was in at the moment. Not even Tetsu was willing to test his anger at the moment.

They didn't know how long D would have stood there, if not for a tug on his robes from a brave child that was a spitting image of his older brother. Not just in looks, but also in temperament by the stubborn set look on his face, as brushed off his friends' holds. Pon-chan and Ten-chan were desperately trying to keep him back, but the boy had been determined check on the shop keeper. He also wanted to know where his brother was.

*"Count?"* His mental voice shook a little but he brave on, *"Are you alright?"*

D blinked and looked away from the mess of the tea and looked at Chris, his multicolored eyes glowed. There was nothing remotely human in his eyes before he blinked and suddenly he was a harmless, charming, sweet loving shop keeper again.

"Oh my!" D gasped, his hands coming out of his fists to cover his mouth, "My grip must have slipped."

None of the occupants of the shop said anything against the excuse. Just allowed themselves to breathe again, feeling their worlds begin to turn again and go back to their normal routines.

D looked back down at Chris who was still standing there, and raised an eyebrow in inquiry while he smiled, "I apologize. I lost my train of thought. Was there something you needed?"

Chris hesitate, knowing something bad must have happened between his brother and D but he still he pressed on, using his last bit of courage, *"Did my brother leave?"*

D's smile became strained for a moment, and there was another flash in his eyes, before he shook his head, "Yes, I'm afraid your brother had to leave. Didn't even have time to finish his tea. But he promised that next time, he'll stay longer and even eat dinner again." Shaking his head, he sighed, "Invited himself, how rude. Do Americans' have any manners?"

Chris was content with that answer, and allowed Tetsu to pick him up and literally carry him out of the room. All his bravery drained and he was content that all was well. D said everything was fine, so it had to be. And Leon was going to stay for dinner next time!

DxL,LxD DxL,LxDDxL,LxD DxL,LxD

D was sitting back on the couch listening to Chris read his book, gently correctly any misread words, when Ten-chan burst into the room.

"Is something…"

"D! Turn on the tv! It's the Lees! Channel 5!" The normally calm and smooth fox spirit shouted, and D frowned at him for a moment. Surprised at the out of characteristic behavior before what was said registered.

"Why don't we finish up today? You can go play now!" D said addressing Chris, who took no chance in asking if D was certain but rushed out as fast as he could. Philip was going to take him treasure hunting today.

Turning on the rarely used television, D flipped to channel 5 and felt a wicked smile cross his lips at the breaking news.

**"The Lee's were a reputable family and connected with many influential people. They donated too many charities, and their loss is a great tragedy. From what we know, the family was found murdered in the house discovered by their house keeper….LOOK THERE'S A DECTECTIVE NOW! DECTECTIVE! DECTECTIVE! QUESTION…"**

D watched a man in a hat and sun glasses push his way through the crowd. As he brushed past one pushy reporter a flash of blonde locks were clearly seen, and D flipped the television off.

Leon was one of the best detectives in his unit. D had made sure that a connection to the Petshop would be pretty obvious to spot. With Leon already involved in the unsolved cases, he was going to be coming to him within a few hours at best.

"Times up, my dear detective."

He left the study to prepare. Stopping by to give Tetsu the menu for the evening dinner, and for a kettle of tea to be put on, he headed to his room. He carefully stripped himself off his usual outfit, and looked for something more bright and eye catching in his wardrobe. Finding a yellow one, he pulled that out.

He doubted that the detective would understand the meanings in the color, but there was no way he would miss the change in his wardrobe. Yellow was a far cry from black. A color he purposely wore to manage the shop. A silent but vivid warning to all those smart to heed it. Black was the color after all of bad omens and death. If the foolish humans wanted to buy from one who advertises bad luck then, they deserved their fate that their stupidity had gifted them with.

Finally dresses to satisfaction, he brushed his hair making sure every strand was in place, and headed out to the front of the shop. He had a detective to wait on.

It took longer than D desired, but finally he saw the detective's car pull into his shop. And the count could barely stop himself from flinging open the doors and dragging the human out of the car. His control began to slip when he saw Leon make no move to leave the car. Determined to wait him out, he felt his heart ache as the blonde buried his face in his hands. Just a few minutes more, he could wait. His resolve shook when he saw the foolish human reach to start his car again. Maybe he could sense the stare, because Leon looked over and with his keen eyes, D could see the horror in Leon's face and the knowledge that he was prey.

He narrowed his eyes when the man stormed past him. His body saying anger but his scent was more fear and dread. He had Leon where he wanted him, and the man wasn't leaving his shop until he dragged every truth out of him.

He wasn't a foolish mortal. But a kami. And he was going to get his answers one way or another.

Stones: for Americans and Canadians is what other English countries use instead of pounds.

1 stone- 14 pounds

China was heavily influenced by Britain during the Imperialism area.

**shuōhuăngzhĕ- shut up in chinese**


	3. Let the truth set you free

**Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors, nor am I making a profit.**

**Author notes: crud, just realized a little glaring error. Chapter 1, Leon speaks of his last meeting with D being 7 seconds. I've edited it to make both scenes fit, but so those who don't want to back track. Know that one was before the argument. **

**The change from Chapter 1. **

**Groaning Leon pulled into the crime scene and parked his car. There were four news vans there and looking past the vans towards the large house, a big crowd was already forming around the yellow caution tape and at the lead was the reporters that the vans belonged too. He could already tell this was going to be a long tiring day and had woken up feeling like crap, his mind had another fantasy about D before he could stop it, they were becoming more and more frequent and every time he stopped by the tea shop he felt ashamed, fuck, the last few times he couldn't even look at him. The visit at the beginning week had him sitting like a statute staring had his tea cup as if it was the answer to life. The fact that D enjoying his newest sweets and sounded so much like his fantasy D's orgasm, made it even worse. **

**He hadn't even finished his tea, just gave a quick hug to Chris with an excuse he had too much work to catch up on, but he'll make it up to him later and stay longer the next time. Refused food which he knew had D getting on to his feet concerned and like a coward had ran out of the door with a fast goodbye. Not once looking at D's face the entire visit, which was a record short one of seven minutes, that had was even counting their worst arguments that normally had storming out early.**

**He cringed in remembrance as he thought of their worst arguments. Just yesterday he had tried to make up from his short meeting only for D to lose it suddenly while they were in the middle of tea and just rage at him. Shaking his head to dismiss the remembered argument, he ordered his mind to focus on work. He could revisit the meeting later, right now, he had a job to do, and telling his bosses that he was having relationship problems with a friend and suspect wasn't likely to endear him to them.**

**Reaching into his dashboard Leon pulled out a pair of medium size sun glasses and put them on, before getting out of the car. The detective hoped he wouldn't be spotted and tried to blend with the shadows as he began to walk to the scene, but of course his luck had decided to abandon him, as he hadn't even taken more than five steps and reporters were already turning from the caution tape and heading towards him, microphones stretched out.**

Chapter 3

_Turning to look at D, Leon swallowed, he didn't want to be here and he wondered if he still had time to run, maybe come back later and come up with an excuse then. D's smile changed for a moment as if he knew his thoughts, and Leon knew instantly running was no longer an option, if he ran he would be hunted. Giving his best scowl he stormed past D, and down the stairs. Fear and trepidation leading his storming true to form._

"_Detective!" Count D called out sounding pleased turning and following him acting unperturbed and as if he didn't know the detective was seconds from turning on heel and running, "You're just in time for tea."_

_Any who didn't know D well or well who hadn't spent the past years investigating his every move, would have thought he didn't notice. D sounded normal even, pleased and pleasantly surprised of his arrival if a bit cynical of his arrival in time for free food. But Leon noticed that his voice was more sensual and he could feel his eyes narrowed on his back, watching him as he did when he had a new puzzle._

'Maybe there was still a chance he could run.' Leon thought nervously as he entered the store's lobby. He wasn't comfortable playing the game today. He knew from previous attempts that proving the animal came from the shop was easy, proving that the shop keeper was responsible for his customer's death, impossible. It was oddly quiet, the animals sat in their cages or the loose animals just say closest to the walls, even the goat thing didn't rush forward to greet him with a bite, as he normally did. All the animals' eyes were trained on him, making him feel as if he was on stage performing, but he didn't know the lines and was having to play everything by ear. Not something that helped him feel less terrified and his urge to flee increased to dangerous levels.

"Have a seat and I'll bring out the tea in just a moment." D said suddenly from behind, and Leon was ashamed to admit that he had to suppress a shriek. Leon wanted to turn and look at D, but fear kept him bound and he just nodded jerkily and sat in his usual chair.

Well that had answered his mental question, he though ruefully, as shifted trying to find a comfortable position, as he stalled for time. Leon wasn't very eager to jump to the reason he arrived, immediately. He felt like shit, his headache had only increased since the crime scene. He had to do his best to keep himself still as he could feel his leg starting to shake and his fingers begin to tap themselves a beat against the arm chair. Gritting his teeth the only made him see white as it increased the pounding in his head, he commanded his limbs to stop moving.

'Fuck, I'm acting like a guilty suspect.'

He called upon his academy training, and experience to show no weakness. He had sat in many interrogation rooms and quickly learned that the preps watched for any sign that would help them say what the other wanted them to say, and appear innocent. He knew that D was a predator, and to show weakness when the other was hunting was as bad as bleeding in the water near hungry sharks.

He paused for a moment and then shook his head, actually he preferred the sharks. Leon pressed his lips together and glared at the table, wanting to set it to fire, if it would get him out of there. Anger his best smoke screen, as long as he could act angry, he was safe.

The clinking of a tea pot brought Leon's attention away from his futile attempt, though he thought he started to see signs of smoke starting, and his breath was caught. It was strange. Leon had seen his share of countless beautiful people, he lived in Los Angeles after all, and many came here dreaming of Hollywood and lights. Hell, Leon had done his own brief stint at modeling back in high school for money, something that he would die before he would ever admit too. But there was just something about D that…that just went beyond the beauty of every one of them. They paled in comparison to his snow colored skin and the darkness of his hair and the vividness colors in his eyes. And at the time moment with the lightening from the brightly colored paper lights that D liked to keep around his shop, made him appear more unearthly that usual. His black hair fell in front his face, as he bent down to pour the tea into two cups, preparing the tea. But it was the cheongsam that got him this time. He didn't know why he had dismissed it as a usual outfit. The color wasn't dark like D preferred to wear. Leon had only seen him outfits that had some black in it, it wasn't the main color. But this outfit was as far from his usual choice. It was a rich yellow, almost gold in color that made his skin look fairer, and had swirls of red thread making what appeared to be random patterns. It flowed around his arms, but hugged his chest; loosen around the lower waist flowing to the ground.

His hand, despite his best efforts and control began to tremble, wanting to reach out and stroke the cloth before him. He knew the feel of silk, and he could never get enough of the feel. He was even wearing one of his newer silk shirts, but the compulsion to touch the silk that touched D, like the outfit he was wearing at the very moment; he desired to feel even more. The colors only heightened his desire at the moment.

Leon bit his lip feeling a surge of desire and guilt rise up inside him, and he quickly cast his eyes back down to the table. Feeling shamed. Even here, in his friend's very presence he couldn't control his lust and fantasies for him.

"Thank you." Leon mumbled at he accepted the tea cup, carefully. Though he was suddenly distracted by the feel of his cup, and he frowned looking down at the cup. This wasn't his usual cup. Which was just bizarre and didn't help his peace of mind. Ever since he had been coming here he had been given the same tea cup, it was something familiar and helped him anchor him during times D was driving him completely mad. But now when he needed that anchor the most, he had been given a different cup.

It was stupid, he knew, to be thinking about a damn tea cup, when he had a migraine to deal with and a murder to solve. But he wasn't ready to try and battle it out yet, his armor wasn't solid enough, all he could feel was weaknesses in its protection. And there wasn't a chance in hell that Leon was going to take any type of drug/herbal thing from D when he was in predator mode. No matter how desperately he needed caffeine to fight off his migraine and sleep. Who knew what D would give him? The cup was the least important but concrete thing he could focus on.

"Um, what happened to my cup?" Leon asked, as D settled down in his own chair. The shop keeper briefly froze, his eyes widening, before he brought his hand to his mouth, "Whatever do you mean? It's right in your hands."

"No, I meant my cup. The cup I always get." Leon paused, feeling horribly embarrassed as he tried to stumble though his explanation. Great it seemed the more he tried to gain some ground, the weaker his shield became.

His cup. Damn. He felt stupid. How could he technically have his own cup, he didn't exactly live here after all? And did it really matter if the cup he always had before wasn't the one he got today? Maybe it was being washed or…

"Ah. You mean the cup from the T'ang Dynasty?" D began, looking startled, even blinking a few times, "Yes that was a special one. That cup was an antique, over 1000 years old, one of the few cups left over from that era. And in such perfect condition too. Hand crafted in 620ad, by the Tao-Yue. He was in fact believed to be the inventor of porcelain; he called it artificial jade at the time. He had been truly talented, his works such beautiful pieces of art. Sigh, unfortunately it lasted so long only to be a victim of clumsiness and 'your' cup was sadly destroyed. It had been such a lovely work of art too."

"Oh." Leon said, wishing he said smart or clever to say in response, to cover his embarrassment for asking in the first place. But he had loved that cup; it had felt so well in his hand. He was kind of surprised that D had trusted him with something so valuable though. He hoped it wasn't something he did; maybe he might have gripped hard or something and chipped the paint.

Once again they lapsed in silence, D watching him over his cup of tea and Leon staring intently at his own cup of tea, wishing that he still had his old cup.

It was awkward. They sat across from each other in silence that hadn't been this uncomfortable since their first meeting. Leon knew that he needed time before he pushed for information about the murders. Time to get his act together and get ready for another battle, despite how torn and raw he still was. So as he sipped his tea, he tried to give himself time, be indulging in idle chit chat. Something that the two were normally pretty good at, even if lately their conversations had less substance. But it was as if they had been transported to the past. Every conversation they began to start died before it really began. They attempted to speak of miscellaneous things. D spoke of other shops in Chinatown. Leon would respond with statement 'oh that's was nice' 'I wish had been there' 'serves them right'.

They briefly reached a subject that they had been able to actually talk to each other for more than a few minutes. D had talked about the most delicious pastries he ever had from new baker. Perfectly flakey and soft. Not hard and tough like some bakeries try to pass off as pastries. Leon was chagrined to realize that he understood and could elaborate on various shops pros and cons. That he could even answer like a professional taster which pastries needed more sugar, others salt, some a little less backing power, others a little more; was just a little mortifying. Though embarrassing Leon leapt on the topic, glad to have an escape from the awkwardness and the half started conversations.

Unfortunately like the others, it soon came to an end and they were sitting back in silence again. The only sounds the clinking of tea cups and spoons as they prepared their drinks.

Leon had no idea what to say. He felt like he was on trial with D as the judge and the animals as the jury and he found the anger that he been trying to fake, rise to the surface, real and growing. He was on trial and he didn't even know why. Briefly Leon wondered if D had found out. Surely a few missed lunches wouldn't have the shop keeper so angry. He was always complaining about his manners and his free loading of food.

But no. D couldn't know. Leon knew that the mysterious shop keeper could find out secrets, Leon made sure that D didn't find his. He had made sure of that no well-meaning friend of D's could spill the beans. He had brought his cheongsam online and had ensured that the supplier was not in china town or even in California. Hell he even brought it under his mother's maiden name. When he had done so it had it been from novelty and not wanting to stir things up just because he had been curious for his own good. That had been the reason he had become a detective after all. But now he was glad for the extra work because of his shame. Thankful at the time that had just been a sip of paranoia and the childish desire of not being teased and given the 'what comes around goes around' taunts.

Leon had been too scared of D's reaction. One because what it signaled and two because he didn't want to D that ammunition. Leon had literally hounded Count D countless time about his clothes and the girly appearance of a dress. And then he went out and brought his own! No matter if it had been driven by curiosity, there was no way D would let him live it down or keep it to himself.

It wasn't until later that guilt continued to fuel his desire to hide his…whatever it was kink, fetish… idiosyncrasy. He had originally meant to appease his own curiosity not ignite an unceasing appetite within. The silk cheongsam had meant to stop his fascination not create an obsession.

Leon forced the sneaking fear out of his mind. No D did not know. If he knew, there was no way he would have kept mum about it right now. He could see it now, in his thoughts D would be smirking so smug and superior, leaning back against his chair, his eyes gleaming with dark humor.

_Dear Detective, you can imagine my surprise when I found about mysterious packages going to your door. Cheongsams, really I'm flattered. I thought they were 'girly' and not one a real man would wear. So why would you be interested in them. _

_He would let out a fake gasp and an even faker laugh, and lean even more forward, "Oh my. I know why I wear these. There traditional. But you detective, what could be your interest? Are you by chance interested in changing nationalities? I understand that America is after all uncultured, but I thought you were to use to it, and far to American to grasp it. No, I can't see you changing countries; especially to one you tend to insult it often. So why…ooohh dear, detective have you fallen for me? My, I'm flattered. You're changing your style of fashion just for me." _

No, Leon shuddered, D didn't know. No, this was something else.

So the reason he was standing trial was beyond him and the only idea he could come up irritated him. Surely this wasn't about his sparse visits. He still picked up Chris on Friday evenings and brought him back early Monday mornings. He tried his best to stop in when he had free time to visit. So maybe he was a little less willing to shove things aside and make time. Hell he had the largest case load in his precinct. His desk had been covered for weeks now with case files that got put aside for the mysterious animal killings that led him back to Count' D with no proof beyond that's where the animal came from. The detective felt his nervousness fade away and his guilt get shoved back, he felt the anger pouring though and he embraced it.

If anyone was to blame for his lack of visiting time it was Count D. He had been working though lunch for weeks, playing catch up. And his last visit hadn't exactly been pleasant and something he wanted to repeat.

Claiming that he was using his brother as a spy and bait to catch the shop keeper was insulting and out of line. He understood the Count had been frustrated but there was no reason for him to strike so low. Another reason to add to his mountain of reasons to postpone the questioning. He was still raw from that argument and hesitant to accuse him of anything criminal.

Leon moved his gaze from his tea cup to the count and glared. He would let his gaze do the talking. He was no distracted by the beauty across from him. His anger had cleared the fog from his mind, and he was ready for battle. He saw the other start and look taken back for a moment, before his own two colored eyes narrowed and began to return the glare.

"Why don't we cut the small stuff and get down to business? It's nice and all, but you know why I'm here." The blonde haired detective asked abruptly, breaking the silence again.

The shop keeper gave a cold disdainful smile, "Do I? Why my _dear _detective why ever would I have expected you? Why we are delighted of course with your presence. You've been awfully busy as of late. You were here yesterday after all, and as of late your visits have been sparse and in between."

Leon narrowed his eyes not buying it. His anger kept him from feeling the guilt that the man had laid on him. What the count said made sense, but Leon knew the shop keeper way to well. He had been playing this game for over a year. The Count saying one thing and meaning another.

"Yes, well work keeps me busy." Leon said with a half shrug eyes still observing while he analyze every move and word of the count. He couldn't afford to relax, he had to concentrate. D was after all a pro. But still, he never lied. Just played with words and their meanings like…wait he never said that he hadn't expected him. D had asked why they should have expect him, he never said hadn't expected him.

"And unfortunately I'm not here on social call, as pleasant as this has been. The Lees have been murdered, Count."

_If you think I'm a murderer and scum what does that make you detective?_

"Oh my… another murder? How very tragic." D began, looking surprised, "But the Lees, detective surely you don't expect me to know who you're talking about? I know many Lees. Offhand I can tell you for certain that there are at least twenty in Chinatown alone. And Los Angeles is a big city."

Leon fought the urge to curse; of course the shop keeper wasn't going to make it easy on him.

Still what he could do but play the game. He was helpless in this game they played, his cards lying face down on the table, while D held his own close to his chest. Smirking as he knew Leon's cards already. But it couldn't shake the feel of the atmosphere, not shake the words that had split just the day before.

"I'm amazed D, I would have thought, you of all people would be aware of the tragedy. This must have been a blow to the Chinese community, after all the family owned at least forty percent of the stocks of most the shops here. The president of Emerald Jade, Haun Lee, his wife Meilin Lee and both their sons were murdered. They were well known for their charity and close friends with our mayor. You were acquainted with them were you not? You visited the same parties."

They've danced this dance before. It was one that was familiar and routine. It's one where despite Leon's best efforts, D would lead and he would follow. A curious mesh. A mix of predator and prey, puppet master and his puppet. It was an endless cycle, one that they circled and danced around since the beginning. Leon questing, threatening, begging and accusing while D smiled and chuckled, destroying every argument with ease, defending himself with legalities and pleading innocent. But still there was a mood to this dance that was never there before, or if it was, it was never so obvious or volatile. There was something beneath the words that had nothing to do with the case, a trap being set. Leon could feel the danger in the air, notice the disturbance of their usual environment, feel the vibration, and yet no matter how he tried to stop himself from inching forward. How careful he stepped, he knew that the trap was too well hidden for him to notice.

"My dear detective," D began as he let out a merry laugh, "If they were such close friends with the mayor, then most certainly I have attended the same parties that they were in attendance. But there are many in attendance at the parties, and I most likely do not travel the same circle as the Lees did. I am more of a business associate with Richard, though we are friendly. But unfortunately I cannot claim any close friendship with the man as it seemed the Lees had."

_You bring your mute little brother over the majority of the week and leave him with what you believe to be a murderer?_

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "The Lees' housekeeper mentioned that her employers had a change of routine."

"Oh?" D asked politely sipping his tea, not showing anything beyond polite surprise. But Leon didn't expect him too.

_You so __**proud and righteous**__, searching out for the truth that's led you to my doorstep._

"Yeah, it's strange. You see she said that she used to work for them Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays normally, in the afternoon. But then they gave her this odd order, come in Tuesdays and Thursday, and before five in the morning."

D said nothing in response, just watching him blankly over his cup of tea, a polite smile still on his face.

"I thought it weird you know. That's some change in your routine, most changes are subtle, but those are plain drastic. I wondered why, you know? I mean for five years they followed the same schedule. And not just with her, apparently the previous housekeeper that she took over for followed that same exact scheduling for all the six years she had worked for them. So what would make them change so suddenly?"

"Hmmm, Tuesdays and Thursdays before five you said? I think I recognize that timing." D answered, calmly putting down his tea, and tilted his head, tapping his index finger against his lower lip thoughtfully, before he stood and began to head over to his desk. Every movement gracefully and reminding him of a predator. "It was a few weeks ago you said, their routine changed?"

Leon narrowed his eyes, feeling himself stumbling as the movement suddenly changed from a slow dance to a fast beat. This was deviation from their usual dance. D normally made him come out and specifically stating that they had brought an animal from this Petshop and present all the proof that he had before he gave him some leeway. He never before took the initiative and pulled the contract out so early in the beginning. Oh acknowledged that it was his Petshop involved without a lot of effort on Leon's part.

"Ah, here it is?" The black beauty announced stopping from flipping through his drawers, and pulled out some papers out. "This contract was written out to a Lee, Haun, dated September 16th. Yes this is the one you're looking for."

_I've had enough of your excuses and your lies!_

Handing the papers to the detective, his smile was kind but there was something flashing in his eyes. And as Leon reached out and began to take the papers, he could feel the snick of the trap, as it closed around him. A hesitant glance down at the paper, he could see the information that D had read off, along with the rules. 1. Feed him only red meat. 2. Allow him to eat three times a day. 3. Never let him be seen by any non-family. 4. Don't allow non-family into your home unless Tuesday and Thursday. And never let them be there after 9am. And then at the bottom, right before the signature was the customary warning, that breaking the contract relieves the store of any reliability of the consequences.

_You run and run, blustering…_

"What rule was broken?" Leon asked quietly. Once the question was out he wished he could recall it. It was opening up a can of worms that he had been content to ignore or even push back in the can himself. But then again then argument was still fresh. Pretending to be oblivious to the differences of the shop and D was over. He should have tried to make it a guess that he was asking for or something…damn it, D had him completely thrown off his game. There was no way; D was going give any hint on that. It would weaken his position on the shock and surprise that he capitalized on.

D stared at him silently. Graze intent and probing, before he returned to his seat, leaving Leon with the contract in his hands. "The fourth rule, the younger son allowed someone outside of the family to see."

Leon tensed both from the shock of being answered, especially with that much information and the knowledge of another possible victim. There had only been the families' bodies found. "Who? And what happened to them?"

D shrugged, his thin shoulders' graceful in even such a nonchalant expression, "I only know which rule is broken and by whom."

'Why? Why was D telling him this?' Leon knew that was only alive because the count had chosen to tolerate him for whatever reason and that he was well in control of his desires. The detective didn't kid himself; he knew that the shop keeper cared little for the law or its spirit. His persistence of mysterious customers' death was proof of that. If D had any fear of the law, he would have stopped when Leon first point his finger at him.

His boss and the rest of the prescient didn't understand what Leon was well aware of. D wasn't this happy innocent shop keeper that he continuously harassed. No, D was dangerous and had even deadlier secrets. Leon had been quiet aware of how mortal he was, and how dangerous of a game he was playing. He had kept in mind that if the shopkeeper had decided that he had a chance in hell of blowing his cover, he would be an unfortunate victim of some wild animal if he was even found at all. No he was only alive because the shop keeper had found him amusing or something and that D knew he was far from proving any of the cases yet. Most the precinct that he just had beef with the 'kind shop keeper' and just didn't like that his cases were accidental deaths and not murders.

Leon strained his mind, desperately trying to find something to say while his heart thudded painfully loud in his ears. Had the shop keeper finally lost amusement in him, why would he give him this information? He was implying that he knew more than what he was saying, and somehow knew his customers were dying before he was told. Was his number finally up, or did he have another thing his sleeves?

D showed no signs of anything. There was no glee or dark humor on his face that Leon had come to notice that meant he was going to run into another trap that was going to have him covered in egg and looking like a fool. Nor was there a glint that he had seen a few times when D was selling an animal to a person that would show up dead shortly after that. Honestly for the two years he had known the shop keeper, he couldn't read him at all. The shop keeper titled his head slightly to the side, "Was that all you needed for your case from me?"

It took three times before Leon got his voice to work, "Yea…*he cleared his throat*  
yeah that was all I needed, thanks."

The shop keeper didn't give his usual fake smile or his usual sentiment about how he enjoyed being helpful and wouldn't dream of hindering a police investigation. No, he sat a little back in his chair, and nodded at his tea, "Is the tea not to your liking?"

Leon glanced down automatically at his cup of tea, and then at the shop keeper, feeling as if the cup he was holding was a container of poison. He was missing something, missing steps and half sure that he wasn't going to make it out of the shop alive. Something had set D off. Why else was he telling him things that he had kept secret all this time? His absolute certainty that D knew nothing about his packages dwindled more and more. That was the only thing he could come up with, on why the why shop keeper was suddenly ready to kill him. Maybe he hadn't done such a good job at hiding his perversion as he had thought.

"Sigh, really detective. The tea's harmless, I promise." D suddenly broke into his thoughts, sounding exasperated. "Just drink your tea."

Leon quickly took a sip from his tea before he even thought about it. But he didn't have a sense of panic, maybe the shop keeper was planning on killing him, it wasn't going to be through the tea. D didn't lie, twisted and skipped around the truth, but he didn't lie. At least not to him. For whatever reason, D had decided that of all the games he played with him, he wasn't going to lie.

He took another sip, and let himself notice the tea this time. It was green tea, and it was made perfect. Not too sweet or bitter, and there was no mysterious other flavors, that made his mouth burn or sudden saltiness. He anchored himself on the tea. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he have an idea of what to do but he could feel his migraine disappearing with every sip of tea.

"Are we done with the avoiding game now?" D suddenly asked bluntly as Leon took his sixth sip, his migraine now gone and the detective suddenly choked as he swallowed wrong.

"W-what?" He coughed out, and stared in shock at the shopkeeper with watery cerulean blue eyes.

The shop keeper was leaning back against his chair, sipping his own tea while watching him with narrow eyes, "I asked if we done with the avoiding game? We have talked about pastries, the weather, the Petshop and now your case." He said nodding at the contract on Leon's lap, "Is there anything else you can think of or shall we actually 'talk'."

Leon swallowed; he wasn't used to this blunt shopkeeper. He didn't know how to deal with him, he used to D being subtle and using the spider approach rather than acting like…like…rather than acting like him. He looked down at his tea, and then glanced at the door…

"I have already informed Chris that you're staying for dinner, like you're promised him last time. Will your break your word?"

Leon closed his eyes, it was only the afternoon, hours still to dinner and he knew that he didn't actually have to get to the station today. While the mayor was screaming for blood, Leon knew a phone call from D would have him backing off. Especially with D just having to imply that he was helping Leon go over the day and what animal they had brought, and seeing if it was possible if the animal that killed them was the same animal they had brought from his shop.

"No, but I need to call off work for the rest of the day." He breathed out grudgingly, his eyes turning to glare at the shopkeeper, hating how deeply he had been snared in the trap; he hadn't realized he had been in one, until the shop keeper had yanked on the snare.

"Lovely." The shop keeper responded, leaning forward, "Then why don't we get you a copy of that contract, you put it away and I'll give Richard a call and explain."

That he known D was quite capable of calling the mayor to get his way helped take away the sting of resentment. Putting his cup of tea down, he reluctantly got up and headed over to the copy behind the register counter. Quickly making a copy, he left the original behind the counter, and placed his copy in his car. He paused for a moment as he began to lock his door and head back in. It would be so easy if he just got in and drove out of here. But he knew he couldn't, he knew D, if he ran, the shop keeper would chase. And picturing his brother's face and seeing the devastated tears in his eyes, he forced himself to put his keys back in his pockets and head back into the shop.

As he walked in he didn't see any sign of D, but he knew that didn't mean anything. Returning to his seat, he tried to compose what he was going to say. 'Well sorry I've been avoiding you as of late, but you're too pretty for your own good?' Leon sighed. He didn't want to go into this, but he knew he had too. D was just too stubborn and unwilling to let it go. Maybe if he told enough of the truth, then D would be satisfied. He doubted it, but there was still a chance, he would back off.

His private life was his private life.

"I'll make another pot of tea, this batch has gone cold." Leon's head snapped up startled, finding himself staring into the Pet shopkeeper's eyes. The shopkeeper gave a small smirk, and picked up the tea pot, shooting over his shoulder, "It will give a few more minutes to stall, detective. Use them wisely."

Leon glared at D's back as he walked off. Smug asshole. Leaning back into his chair, he tilted his he head upward, as searched his mind for an explanation that would be enough satisfy D and his _concern_.

He wasn't really getting far, when D returned with his tea pot, steaming. And refilled their cups, placing a plate of snacks nearer to him. Leon glanced down at the plate, all his favorites, and felt his stomach recoil. As delicious as the food looked and smelled, Leon feeling too much pressure and shame to even attempt to eat a bite.

D arranged himself gracefully across from him, picking up his own tea cup, and leaning back to just watch him.

"I don't know what exactly you want from me, D." And he didn't. He could make hundreds of guesses and assumptions, but he didn't know what D already knows and what he wanted to hear. And since they had apparently discarded the rules that they normally followed, he was going to speak plain too. Maybe it gave the upper hand to D, but right now he had upper hand and he might as well acknowledge it.

"What I want is for you to not being losing more weight every time I see you. What I want is for you to stop looking like you haven't slept in a year. What I want, detective is for you to be honest with me. Something's troubling you and it has for some time. But every time I even attempt to find out, you shut me out and storm off. Not coming back for days on end, leaving, I might add, your brother in tears. I kept my silence because it was your life, and I believed that we were friends that you would confide in me when you were ready. I kept my silence before because you are a grown adult and had a right to your privacy. But apparently I kept my silence to long, and now Christopher is hurt."

For all the harshness of the words, his tone and voice remained soft and calm, as if he was talking about tea or the weather. And strangely enough the hit harder than it would if he yelled it. Because this didn't come from anger, reckless anger that made you say things you didn't half believe, but things that were meant to hurt. No this came from countless of thoughts and plenty of time to gather them into order. It wasn't meant to wound. But it was meant to make a point.

Leon sighed, "Look I know how it must seem to you. But I do love Chris, and I do care about him." It was one of the reasons why he had started to leave Chris over with D even more than usual; his brother didn't deserve to have such a pervert for a brother. "But I haven't been lying to you. I've been spending my lunches working on the job."

D let out an exasperated sigh, looking pissed "Please detective, just give it up. I know you haven't been working. It's just a cover you've been using."

He blinked for a moment. The hell. What did he mean by that? What cover? If he meant he was using work as an excuse, that that could be a cover. But somehow Leon doubted that's what he meant, and he didn't appreciate being called a liar.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Leon growled, "Of course I've been working, what did you think I was doing, sleeping?"

"Detective, I've spoken to your partner Jill…"

"Jill…you called my partner?" Leon asked in stunned disbelief and growing rage. Okay, concern he could tolerate but that kind of invasion…

"No, she's been calling me. But that's still not the point. She has been quite happy about telling me about…"

"Then what is the point? You've been having my spied on?"

"It's not like I've asked them too! They're very happy to do so without…"

"THEY! What they? There's a they? Who and why?"

"That's not the point!" D snapped over Leon's questions.

"The hell it's…" He said started rising to his feet.

"The POINT is detective that I know you haven't been working during your lunch breaks, instead you're going on dates!" D was on his feet too, just inches from him, as they glared and shouted each other down.

"I think you should check with your spies again! Apparently they've been giving you a day to day guide of what I do with my life. I just hope you don't pay them, because obviously they aren't that reliable!"

"Oh?"

"Well considering that I've been working and not dating, tells me how reliable they are. I haven't had a date in, well I don't how long" he said waving his arms, "but still I've been working. WORKING!" Leon snarled, "So I wouldn't trust the reliabilities of your spies."

"So what then, they just lied and made up stories about dates you go, restaurants they see you at?"

Leon's eyes flashed, "Well there's a reason that the saying goings you shouldn't assume things, because it's makes an ass out of you and me! I think maybe you should add my boss to your list of spies while you're at it. Call him; ask him how many non-working lunches I've had. See what free lunches I haven't been at your shop! What since I'm not here asking for your advice, I'm not working on a case. Because I hate to break it to you D, but I have more cases than just animal killings."

"One I have never sought to have anyone spy on you. They have all called me. I'm quite aware what it means to be a head detective. But are you trying to convince me that they have you so overloaded on cases that you can't even get lunches off to come see your little brother?" D asked almost disbelieving.

Leon found the next words stuck in his mouth and swallowed, letting the feelings of anger and betrayal settle for a moment. Deciding to ignore the question for a little longer, he went back to what was annoying him, "You keep saying they?"

D shrugged gracefully seeming unconcerned by the question, but there was a flicker, showing that he was a little embarrassed, "Sometimes I have shop keepers who I socialize with, and they tell me where they saw you, when they gossip. I don't actively search for it, but…I haven't stopped them from coming to me either. I've been…concerned." He frowned, "They've been giving you that many cases?"

Leon couldn't deny that there were reasons for him to be concerned. Through Leon was definitely pleased that his paranoia had him shopping so far from home and under another name. He blanched for a moment…the silk. While he hadn't brought any cheongsams here, he had brought plenty of new clothing and sheets. No wonder he was wondering what the hell was going on, and assuming he was doing some serious dating. And Jill…he sighed he was going to kill her. If she wanted to assume things that was find, but calling other people, especially one who is his main suspect in the majority of his cases, about his movements? That was reckless and dangerous, and frankly pissed him off. Especially because he didn't want D to think he was using him as some babysitting business while he was out cruising.

"I've been working." Leon said with a sigh, because he knew that he couldn't stop there. That it had all come to head, and if he left D with the impression he was being over worked, his boss would be hunting him down, because his ass had been chewed by the mayor. And maybe there was some truth to D's claim of a 'cover'. He sat himself back down. "It's not that I have too many cases. I have a lot yeah, but…I'm trying not to think."

D frowned at him, and returned to his own seat, "Leon…?"

He shook his head, "Please." Voice no more than a whisper. And just sat there breathing, deep breaths and he tried to put his thoughts together. He knew that he had a choice here. He could continue to protest, use a half-truth and they could continue as they were. Or Leon could admit to what he was. He could reveal his shame and perversion; he could apologize to the one he wronged so many times. Whose trust he had portrayed. He could confess and risk losing his friendship or he could keep his shame hidden and lose the friendship anyway along with his sanity. D had called him out, their friendship was already suffering and…and he was hurting Chris. Chris who had been hurt already so badly. He had to stop being a coward and had to lose his friendship and what might have been.

Leon hadn't known what to say. He wasn't sure how one went around explaining obsessions, especially sexual ones that involved the other person. Did you first explain how seeing the other in silk had led to curiosity that started it all? Did you then describe beginning obsessions with the look and feel? How you had for the moment of where a silk sleeve brushed your bare arm during tea. How it came to much that you thought buying your own would help. Only the knowledge he longed for darker strands on his neck. That his own blunt unpainted nails, needed to be longer and colored. Did you explain that you had to close your eyes to pretend it was the other touching you despite your attempts to avoid the desires? How could you explain that you were a pervert who took advantage of your friend's hospitality and toleration to dream about them?

I'm a detective." Leon began, finally finding a place to start, going with facts that were already known to both parties. "I deal with scum every day."

The detective gave a rueful chuckle, part of it in response to the look on D's face, "I never believed that crap about the difference between criminals and everyday citizens were opportunity."

-And I hear the curses now. Sorry, sorry, but I had to leave it here. It fit….I hated this chapter. This was a pain. And Leon is potty mouth.

Thanks for anyone who's still following this. Oh and if it wasn't clear, Chris technically lives with Leon, but during the week unless Leon has it off, he stays with D.


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horror, believe me if I did, D would have taken Leon with him as his own pet.**

_It took longer than D desired, but finally he saw the detective's car pull into his shop. And the count could barely stop himself from flinging open the doors and dragging the human out of the car. His control began to slip when he saw Leon make no move to leave the car. Determined to wait him out, he felt his heart ache as the blonde buried his face in his hands. Just a few minutes more, he could wait. His resolve shook when he saw the foolish human reach to start his car again. Maybe he could sense the stare, because Leon looked over and with his keen eyes, D could see the horror in Leon's face and the knowledge that he was prey._

_ He narrowed his eyes when the man stormed past him. His body saying anger but his scent was more fear and dread. He had Leon where he wanted him, and the man wasn't leaving his shop until he dragged every truth out of him._

_ He wasn't a foolish mortal. But a kami. And he was going to get his answers one way or another._

Chapter 4: Be careful For What You Wish For

"Detective," he did his best to suppress his amusement as the man in question stormed past him, but he was sure that some leaked, and slowly followed him into his shop, "You're just in time for tea." Making sure his voice was slighting accusing, as if he had purposefully chose that hour to mooch food, and had not been waited on.

Seeing how he tense he was, the young kami had mercy on his mate and allowed the detective, an illusion of normality. Something that he had noticed humans needed before they faced their troubles, and so he would give Leon an appearance of civilities and routines that he needed. He of course, couldn't just mention that he had just been waiting for the detective's arrival, since he seen him on the news. He was not so foolish. He was balancing right now, he had the control at the moment, but if he wasn't so careful, he would lose it, and it was be as if he dropped a lite match in a forest during a dry season.

The young kami had been the one to push this confrontation. After yesterday's… disagreement where he had so reprehensibly lost control of his temper and worse, had hurt him. Hurt him, in his need to relieve that pain and release his anger, as he lacked any viable target, he knew that this was the last place the man wanted to be. Leon had probably planned on avoiding him all week and only reluctantly coming on Friday to pick Chris up. Most likely he had planned on coming late so he could avoid his dinner promise and just pick him up. He would be searching for a reason…D was planning on not giving him one.

Through he had to admit, despite his lack of control, it had worked in his favor in timing. Though he did wish that it had happened a little sooner, if the bait had been taken sooner, the…little lapse of control would never have happened. But then, maybe it was nature's intervention. For months they had been carefully tip toeing over what they both knew. Something had been to bring things to light, though he did wish it hadn't been in such an appalling manner. But with his spell coming into effect, Leon had no time to in allowing the argument to fester and get his back up, and that was for the best.

They came into the main room of the shop and continued over to the sitting room. D motioned the detective to have a seat, leaving the choice of the armchair or couch up to him. He could smell the fear pouring off him, and hear the pounding of the heart, that he was worried the blonde would cause himself injury if he didn't give him a few minutes reprieve. He knew the animals and especially Q-chan would keep an eye on him, as he went to set up the tea set.

Walking into the kitchen, he quickly began to fix the already laid out supplies. Preparing the tea leaves, he found himself tense like he had left his mate. Setting aside the bamboo scoop, he breathed out clearly and felt the effect the atmosphere and the waiting that it had on him. He had made tea countless of times, since longer than most countries had existed, he was at least ten times older than the country he was currently dwelling in. Tea preparing was a daily ritual that he did at least twice a day; it wasn't an action that required no real thought and little attention. But now, as he measured and prepared the oolong tea, he found himself feeling like a little boy again, nervous about handling fine ancient china and straining against the heaviness of the kettle, certain that if he didn't give it all his concentration, he would spill the tea everywhere, and disappoint his grandfather.

It was simply ridiculous. There was no reason to be worrying about such a simple and easy task. But as he rebuked himself, a thought crept into his mind. Through tea preparation was a natural part of his routine, as natural as waking in the morning, he knew that this was a unique situation. Yes he had shared tea with Leon plenty of times, but this time the sharing would be different. This wasn't just another lunch with the detective, but with his intended mate. This time, he would name his mate, establishing him officially in a courtship.

Today was the day he ended this charade. He would not let Leon avoid the matter any longer; he would never again suffer another with his mate. There was never going to be another in the detective's life, he was going to know by the day as over, just who he belonged to.

Acknowledging that there was also going to blood split once he coaxed the name from his mate's name, and for once in a long while he was going to delight in a human's death. He had no intentions of allowing any one but him get revenge. And if he was feeling generous he would allow the animals to help clean up the mess, but that was only after he had torn every last scream out of her throat.

Humming to himself as he pictured the warm blood cooling on his hands while the faceless woman begged and pleaded before him, he poured the hot water into the ceremony teapot. Putting down the ceremony tea pot, he quickly filled the two cups with the warm water remaining in the kettle, and dumped the remaining water in the sink. While he didn't use the modern traditional yixing clay, all the tea antiques were older than the song dynasty after all, the hot water helped purify the ancient tea cups. After waiting a thirty seconds, he emptied the tea cups and placing them upside down, he returned his attention to the tea pot. Staining the tea, he poured the tea into another pot, this being the pot they would actually use.

He returned his attention back to the cups. Carefully he dropped in one teaspoon of sugar making sure that the amount was just how Leon liked it, not to sweet and not to bitter for the detective's taste buds. His own he just dumped a good tablespoon's worth in the cup, not as much as he would usually put in, but this tea was different from the other teas he normally drank. The tea leaves had been picked from his own private tea plants, they were unlike the Camellia sinensis, as they were plants that were now all been extinct from the world for centuries. The only surviving plants were in this Petshop shop, a hold out from before the massacre, from seeds that his father had carefully cultivated.

Placing the cups and the teapot on a tray, he placed it on a cart, adding small containers of sugar and milk on the tray. His attention now shifted to the lunch prepared by Testsu. Each item made was Leon's favorites that he had preferred of D's lunches. Hoping that they would entice Leon's appetite, he added them onto the cart. Pausing he mentally reminded himself that he would need to thank Testsu for his efforts and pushed the cart into the sitting room.

Leon was glaring at the tea table, sitting in the armchair that he seemed to prefer, leaving the couch open and D had to bite back a sarcastic comment or two with the amount of force he was using. Did he sincerely believe that the table was going to suddenly attack him? Or was the kami unaware that his table spoke and had been apparently insulting his guest as he got the tea prepared?

Keeping the comments swallowed inside, he just carefully poured the tea into both cups, pleased as the sugar immediately began to dissolve into the hot liquid. Carefully stirring both comes to make sure the sugar grains were completely gone, he straightened back up and carefully handed over the detective's tea, and had to stop himself from dropping the tea, startled. Was he mistaken? He could almost have sworn that Leon had been staring at him. And was that the detective blushing? There was a hint of red on his cheeks and his eyes were staring almost dazed at him, before he dropped his eyes and reached for the tea cup. He wondered what he was thinking of, was he correct in his belief that the blush was due to him?

"Thank you." Leon mumbled, snapping D out of his thoughts.

The shop owner's grandson remembered himself, and went back to setting up the tea. Hiding a delighted smile, he was pleased with care that had taken in his manner of dress. It had done its purpose and attracted his attention with its bright colors. He had wondered if Leon would have noticed it the way he had meant it to be. He had known that the color change would have been obvious, but he had been concerned that the detective, wouldn't have. It had seemed blind and oblivious detective had only noticed his cheongsams was to point out that it looked like a dress to the uneducated, unsophisticated and boorish American. But the count's grandson was pleased to have been wrong in this regards.

Turning his thoughts from his own eye-catching appearance, D made his tea and food easy access and began to get comfortable in his chair, when the detective suddenly blurted out "What happened to my cup?"

The question startled him. D had almost forgotten his temper tantrum after the detective had left. He had been embarrassed and ashamed later about his show of anger, and irritated with himself. Especially when he realized that even after he had realized how he had hurt Leon in his rage, he had still caused damage to him, when he was cleaning and discovered that the causality had been Leon's cup.

Showing only surprise and confusion, D quickly brought his hand to his mouth to cover any sign of the startled guilt, "Whatever do you mean? It's right in your hands."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not at all sold by the explanation. "No, I meant my cup. The cup I always get."

D had to stop himself from biting his lip. Guilt and remorse rising for a moment, as he recalled the small fragile pieces mixed in with liquid lying against the carpet. Yes, Leon's cup. The small delicate antique tea cup that he had always served Leon with since their first time they had tea. Back when they hated each other and wanted the other to drop dead, preferably after some painful cause. Somehow D had always served him with the same exact cup every time they had tea. He had told himself it was because he didn't want to contaminate any of his other cups.

But now looking back that argument had never made complete sense; while it was true all the cups he owned were ancient compared today's standard, there were those that held less sentiment and meant less to him. But instead he had used one of his favorite china for their teas together. But now that cup was gone. Sent slamming against the wall and shattered in many different shards in a moment of anger.

"Ah. You mean the cup from the T'ang Dynasty?" He began slowly, forcing a startled look on his face, "Yes that was a special one. That cup was an antique, over 1000 years old, one of the few cups left over from that era."

The tea cup in question had been part of a set, given from the crafter himself, Tao-Yue. He had been desperate for companionship and had seen a bird in the shop, but had been unable to pay. And so he had bartered his pottery in exchange instead. He had been a rare customer, not breaking the contract and dying by his companion's hand. While his shop had remained in the area, Tao Yue had often returned for some quiet companionship. Always bringing with him his bird so that shopkeeper could see for himself that that he was being well treated. The bird had instead let him inspire and create more beautiful works of art.

"And in such perfect condition too. Hand crafted in 620ad, by the Tao-Yue. He was in fact believed to be the inventor of porcelain; he called it artificial jade at the time. He had been truly talented, his works such beautiful pieces of art."

D had treasured them because they were signs that humans were completely lost and that they were capable of more than just greed and mindless destruction, but also beauty. He caught the sight of Leon's blanch, knowing that he was stunned that he had been handling such old antiques. He of course had no idea that the cup that he held in his hands was even older than even his old cup, and that it held even more sentimental value. These set of china had been handcrafted by his father's own hands and gifted to him when he was still considered a youth for his kind, his grandfather had declared that he had finally mastered the art of tea.

"Sigh, unfortunately it lasted so long only to be a victim of clumsiness and 'your' cup was sadly destroyed. It had been such a lovely work of art too." D wanted to say more, wanted to apologize but couldn't, for many different reasons.

If he apologized he was acknowledging that it was indeed Leon's cup, and that there was more to it than 'clumsiness'. It was a cowardly human thing to do, but D was still too ashamed of his actions, and maybe it was just an excuse, but he also didn't want to give Leon a reason to run and break his promise. He knew that Leon had to make the first move, he was skating the traditions at it was, but as long as Leon stayed willing in the shop, he had leeway in the mating traditions and his oaths. Maybe one day he would actually confess to the wasteful violence that his anger had caused.

Leon let out a grunt and gave a slight shrug as if he wasn't bothered by the knowledge, but D knew that he was disturbed. And through he was ashamed of causing the disappointment, he was pleased to know that Leon had cherished it. And valued his first gift to him. Because that had been what it was, a gift to his mate before nature forced him to acknowledge their bond.

He and Leon had once been strangers, drawn and bound together by nature and they had fought it hard, but now D was ending the fight. Their dance had gone on long enough, they had been pretending that they didn't want more, and they had been so intent on keeping the ahead of the other, they forgotten how to stop. His eyes narrowed briefly as he recalled one of the ways Leon had been fighting the bound. Yes, that was the important part here, not tea cups that were destroyed by having Leon admit to his wrongs and getting him out of the '_**relationship with that human whore' **_before he continued to waste away.

Shifting in his chair he refocused his attention on Leon. His eyes drawn to the strands of hair that fell in his eyes, that he absently brushed out of the way, and the way the cerulean blue eyes met his. The eyes widen for a moment and flicked down at his cup before he asked gruffly, "Is Cajon still trying to sell his soup?"

D fought the urge to scowl, recognizing the tactics, similar to one he had used on the detective when he had been trying to avoid what he now wanted Leon to say, but responded any way, 'So this your game, Leon. You won't win. I have centuries of practice.'

"My yes, he's bound and determined to have his booth, he ignores what everyone has been trying to advise him of waiting for fall at the very least. Who wants to have hot soup during summer?" He let out a small amused chuckle that he knew sounded as false as it did to him as it did to Leon.

D quickly got sick of the silence and the useless conversations that were only distracting them from the true issue. He had the detective where he wanted him. He knew, the detective knew, the animals knew it. So why was he still trying to delay the invertible? Still he knew couldn't be the first to break. He could tell the detective was close, the guilt was thick and rolling off him as if he had bathed in it. D tightened his grip on his tea cup barely stopping from crushing it as he narrowed his eyes at the other. It was a very real possibility that the man had.

They feel silent, no longer circling around with chatter that was no worth the time it took to speak it. His mate was suffering, even if it was from his own foolishness, the air tasted of it and all he could was heat up some tea and speak of useless trivia. He wasn't in the habit of ending torment for humans but destroying them, but this was his mate. He wanted, needed to do more. To pull him off his chair and onto the couch. Holding him tight so that he could ease his the burden as Leon confessed. He wanted to know the name of the one _**filthy human**_ who dared to come between them, who dared to hurt what was his. But he could nothing, not yet. Not as long as Leon continued to avoid the real issue, he could not begin his repayment. He didn't know why the detective still tried to pretend, why he simply didn't confess. Was it not obvious that he had been caught? That they both knew what he was going to say, why simply to delay the inevitable? Apparently the detective realized that he couldn't keep avoiding the invertible. It was relief, because D had been seconds behind of losing control and breaking the silence first and giving the upper hand to the human.

"Why don't we cut the small stuff and get down to business? It's nice and all, but you know why I'm here." The blonde haired detective asked abruptly, straightening and glaring at the other.

The kami gave a cold disdainful smile, "Do I? Why my _dear _detective why ever would I have expected you? Why we are delighted of course with your presence. You've been awfully busy as of late. You were here yesterday after all, and as of late your visits have been sparse and in between."

The minute he mentioned yesterday's visit, the Count knew he had made mistake, watching the other's eyes flash with anger and distress, before they began to narrow. Yesterday's…predicament wasn't something he wanted to think about and especially didn't want to bring it to the other's attention. Through he must have it on his mind; he didn't want to stir that disaster.

"Yes, well work keeps me busy." Leon said with a half shrug eyes still observing while he analyze every move and word of the count.

There were a great many things he wanted to respond with, but prudence kept the words inside. Telling the detective that he had been spied, no matter that D himself never queried for it, though he certainly never turned down or discourage it, wasn't the sensible thing to do. No, that information he would use to muddle through the fabrications and deceptions he would try to use. Such as work and cases that he had been 'busy' with.

"And unfortunately I'm not here on social call, as pleasant as this has been. The Lees have been murdered, Count."

He wondered how the detective would react if admitted that he was very much aware of the Lee's death. Oh, D knew where Leon expected this to go. He wanted to get on familiar turf and play the same games, but this time the kami refused to allow it. He didn't plan on staying on this topic long. This wasn't what he wanted, he already knew about the Lees. That he had in fact planned it a week before hand, had actually forced them to sign a contract, with no attention of letting them live. They had been chosen as a sacrifice to bring Leon to him. Their death was just a delightful little preview to the blood bath that was coming, and that if he had too, he would have killed every Lee in the city to bring Leon to him.

Their deaths had only been a reason to bring it to the detective's attention and force his presence. It was a little desperate and lacking finesse, but it worked. And that was the only that he currently cared about. He would have engineered more deaths if he had needed to. They were after just another corrupt, useless waste of _**humanity **_had been ended, and that would cause him no distress or restless sleep. He had seen their dreams, seen into their very soul and saw that they were one of the worse infestations that needed to be cleansed.

However amusing it would be to see the detective's reaction, it wasn't the purpose he had engineered and he had no desire to waste any second longer on this subject than he needed to. It would only distract Leon from the true reason he was here. But he knew that he had a part to play for just a little longer, so he made himself look surprise and added some confusion to his face, by widening his eyes just briefly and leaning slightly in.

"Oh my… another murder? How very tragic." D began, letting himself look surprise, "But the Lees, detective surely you don't expect me to know who you're talking about? I know many Lees. Offhand I can tell you for certain that there are at least twenty in Chinatown alone. And Los Angeles is a big city."

There was far more than that, at least a hundred. The surname Lee was a common one. And he could in fact list off their all their names, occupations, and their pets easily. He never forgot a name, it was simply impossible for a kami to do. A useful trait when he needed to know which contract was broken and how.

"I'm amazed D, I would have thought, you of all people would be aware of the tragedy. This must have been a blow to the Chinese community, after all the family owned at least forty percent of the stocks of most the shops here. The president of Emerald Jade, Haun Lee, his wife Meilin Lee and both their sons were murdered. They were well known for their charity and close friends with our mayor. You were acquainted with them were you not? You visited the same parties."

"My dear detective," D began as he let out a merry laugh, "If they were such close friends with the mayor, then most certainly I have attended the same parties that they were in attendance. But there are many in attendance at the parties, and I most likely do not travel the same circle as the Lees did. I am more of a business associate with Richard, though we are friendly. But unfortunately I cannot claim any close friendship with the man as it seemed the Lees had."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "The Lees' housekeeper mentioned that her employers had a change of routine."

"Oh?" D asked politely sipping his tea, not showing anything beyond polite surprise.

"Yeah, it's strange. You see she said that she used to work for them Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays normally, in the afternoon. But then they gave her this odd order, come in Tuesdays and Thursday, and before five in the morning."

D waited, just watching him blankly over his cup of tea, a polite smile still on his face. He knew that the detective was trying to provoke an answer and that there was a point that he was building up to. Of course it would be more dramatic if he didn't know what the end point was.

"I thought it weird you know. That's some change in your routine, most changes are subtle, but those are plain drastic. I wondered why, you know? I mean for five years they followed the same schedule. And not just with her, apparently the previous housekeeper that she took over for followed that same exact scheduling for all the six years she had worked for them. So what would make them change so suddenly?"

This was getting repetitive. They both knew where this was going, D was tired of this pointless drivel. There was only one thing he wanted to discuss with the detective and since he was the one who had concocted Leon's presence in order to find out the name of the woman who he was going to slowly tear out her eyeballs and tongue and slice of her eyes, fingers and breast for starters, while he watched her scream and beg for mercy. He decided to terminate this line of conversations. He had already squandered enough of his time on useless nonsense. He placed his tea down that gave off a light tinkle as it touched the small plate on the table.

Titling his head as he tapped his index finger against his lower lip as if in thought, "Hmmm, Tuesdays and Thursdays before five you said? I think I recognize that timing." He made sure his voice was calm and held no hint of sarcasm, as he stood and headed over to his desk, knowing that he was throwing the other off his game and preferring it. "It was a few weeks ago you said, their routine changed?"

Not even really needing to look, he pretended to fiddle around in his desk for a moment searching through files, and then announced triumphantly, "Ah, here it is!"

He flipped the papers over, and glanced without reading, "This contract was written out to a Lee, Haun, dated September 16th. Yes this is the one you're looking for."

He walked back over to Leon, delighting in the wide eyed shock and the scent of confusion and slight fear as he came near, handing him the contract, 'Yes Leon, enough is enough.'

He knew Leon was completely thrown and he was going to make sure he kept him off balanced. The minute he regained his steps, the human would think and keeping delaying the inevitable. The shop's caretaker watched the human read through, pleased with the upper hand and knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

The kami waited for the shouts and angry exclamations. There would be accusations and then attempts to try and leave and go back on his words. Oh yes, he knew exactly what the detective would do. It was the same exchange even with him changing the rules. Because he knew Leon preferred familiarity and would try to keep the routine the same.

"What rule was broken?" His mate asked quietly.

And so of course the contrary human decided to be contrary and surprise him.

He was never going to let him just have the upper hand was he? He was going to fight and change just because he could, and leave D constantly baffled and bemused. If D thought he was going to want streak, he was going to be in the mood for tofu. If he tried to make him tofu, he was going to demand hamburgers. Just staring at his dear detective for a moment, he marveled at what the fates had gifted him with.

'Constant denial, loud violent denial and he just decides now, he's willing to accept what's been told and ignoring since the beginning?'

D returned to his seat, suppressing a chuckle, yes that was his competitive mate, he would make it impossible to win without a fight.

'But then…' a warmth filled him for a moment, 'it was time for their next dance. I had already determined that this denial was going to end.'

D had already agreed since the second meeting, when offered that impossibly hard to get chocolate, he would tell Leon whatever he wanted. It was only more true and definite for his mate. There was no reason to hide behind smokes and mirrors this time. The game of denial was over.

"The fourth rule," He answered just as quiet, "the younger son allowed someone outside of the family to see."

He saw the human tense and could easily guess what the next questions were, "Who? And what happened to them?"

He shrugged, carelessly, "I only know which rule is broken and by whom."

No, not quite yet. There would be time for that later, answering any more would make Leon suspicious and not even that, telling his detective that, that the son had brought an underage boy in to the pet's area to frighten him into silence about his rape would break the caring and protective human's heart. And if D told him that the boy was still alive, that he had managed to escape before the killing had begun, it would only make him to determine to leave and search for this nameless and missing child.

Without the knowledge that the other person was a victim and not another corrupt individual, the detective was obviously more concerned about why the usually mysterious Count's grandson was freely offering this information. The grandson could easily tell that the detective was far from the mark, as the scent of fear and nervousness increased. Letting him squirm for a moment, he tilted his head and asked, "Was that all you needed for your case from me?"

"Yea…" he stuttered for a moment, before clearing his throat, "yeah that was all I needed, thanks."

Done with this trifling conversation, D leaned back and frowned a little as he noticed the tightness of his lips and the squint of his eyes, that signaled one of his rare migraines, before he glanced over at the tea still sitting untouched in the detective's hand, "Is the tea not to your liking?"

He had worried over it and made it with the best tea leaves for his mate, and the man was holding it as decoration and a prop? The tea was designed to take care of his pain, not just sit there and be wasted.

The detective looked down at the cup and he could both see and smell the sudden alarm flare, as paranoid thoughts went through his head. He sighed, both exasperation and sorrow that it was even suspect. But then after all those deliberately contaminated teas, which his grandfather would have rightly shamed him for, he couldn't blame him for being uncertain and untrusting of his drinks.

"Really detective... The tea's harmless, I promise." But even through there was sound reasoning, he still let exasperation paint his tone. "Just drink your tea."

He was pleased to see that after the detective took his first cautious sip of tea and took his second, he briefly closed his eyes in obvious pleasure, and quickly took another sip. It was tea that he only shared with grandfather and his father before, something he had especially never shared with a _**human **_until now, and he was ridiculously pleased.

And he felt the rightness when the pain in his mate's eyes disappeared as the headache that had been bothering him disappear. Nervousness began to replace the warmth as he realized that it was time for the avoidance to stop. That Leon had no more excuses and things to take about that he could use. There was only one conversation left. The conversation that had been obvious for a long time, and it was finally time to come clean.

He wasn't going to be any more pleased during this conversation than Leon; it would hurt hearing about the one that came between them. That it was even possible that _**a human**_ had been able to come between them. The one that he had chosen over him, that he had kept choosing over him, despite the obvious despair and suffering that his choice had caused him. But like Q-chan had told him, he had to forgive, and he could. He would take out the pain of Leon's betrayal on the one he betrayed him with. He would silence the wraith of vengeance with her screams and satisfy his rage with her blood. And he would make sure Leon would never again find himself in the arms of another, that he would never even look at another. That he knew that he was his.

"Are we done with the avoiding game now?" D suddenly as plainly as he could, after the last trace of pain left and the human relaxed.

"W-what?" His detective coughed out, staring at him in shock, obviously not expecting for him to be so blunt. But then he wasn't really to continue the old dance anymore, and had been patient long enough. He made sure to keep himself relaxed and bored, not showing the tension that he felt as he pushed. It was a gamble he knew, but he knew the risks and had the security necessary to make it.

"I asked if we done with the avoiding game? We have talked about pastries, the weather, the Petshop and now your case." He said nodding at the contract on Leon's lap, "Is there anything else you can think of or shall we actually 'talk'."

Leon swallowed; and just to stop any other possible excuse the human could come up with, D went straight for the final blow.

"I have already informed Chris that you're staying for dinner, like you're promised him last time. Will your break your word?"

He already knew the answer and by the panic in Leon's eyes, the man knew it too. There was no way Leon would let himself disappoint the boy anymore if possible.

"No, but I need to call off work for the rest of the day." He breathed out grudgingly, his eyes turning to glare at the shopkeeper, obviously hating how he had backed him into a corner using Chris.

"Lovely." The shop keeper responded, leaning forward, "Then why don't we get you a copy of that contract, you put it away and I'll give Richard a call and explain."

Leaving Leon to it, he left the room and headed to the phone. D had no fear of the detective during anything foolish, such as sneaking off and leaving. He had already bound him with young Christopher to ensure his continued presence.

Quickly dialing, D waited for a moment, mentally reviewing what he was going to say. Not really worried, but just to play his part. Honestly Leon had nothing to worry about in this case, no matter how profiled. Even if he wasn't one of the best and lead detective, his friendship with D protected him. Richard knew he was more than what he seemed, knew and respected and feared him.

"Richard! Yes, well I heard about the Li's, how terrible and tragic. You have my utmost sympathies! Hmm, I had just seen them but a few weeks ago, so your detective Leon Orcot is here. Hmm, yes he's retracing their steps, and I'm determined to help."

"Mhmm…I understand completely. Such evil should be punished….ah, well thank you, we're work on this end."

Hanging up the phone and heading back into the living room, he saw the detective was back from his car and was just sitting, with his head back and eyes closed.

"I'll make another pot of tea, this batch has gone cold."

The detective jumped and jerked to look at him. D made sure that their eyes met, before he allowed a small smirk to show, and walked over to pick up the tea pot, adding as he walked away, "It will give a few more minutes to stall, detective. Use them wisely."

The water had already been heated, and so all D did was begin to strain the leaves, carefully refilling the pot with new tea. Q-chan, who had been hiding, giving an illusion of privacy the best he could, flew to land on his shoulder.

"Be patient you him." Q-chan warned, "You must not only keep your temper, you must be also able to forgive."

D bowed his head briefly, his black strands of hair curtaining his face as he thought, before he nodded and contritely replied, "I have ignored your wisdom in this matter, I will envoy to make sure I will not, now."

The finished preparing the tea and added new snacks to the pile, even through very few of the older snacks had been touched at all. Ensuring he had everything, he placed everything back on the cart and pushed it back into the sitting room.

Handing Leon his new cup, he also placed a small plate of snacks before him, and turned his attention to his own. Another plate was placed nearer to his spot, next to his own tea cup. D arranged himself gracefully across from Leon, picking up his own tea cup, and leaning back to just watch his mate.

Leon said nothing for a while, just looked at his tea cup, but D did nothing to hurry him. For this he would be patient.

"I don't know what exactly you want from me, D."

He allowed himself to look at him coolly, leaning back into his chair, holding his tea cup, "What I want is for you to not being losing more weight every time I see you." If the detective was more than 54kgs he would give up sweets for a year. "What I want is for you to stop looking like you haven't slept in a year. What I want, detective is for you to be honest with me." As I have been with you. "Something's troubling you and it has for some time. But every time I even attempt to find out, you shut me out and storm off." I won't allow it this time. "Not coming back for days on end, leaving, I might add, your brother in tears." And apparently yourself as well, "I kept my silence because it was your life. I had believed that we were friends that you would confide in me when you were ready. I kept my silence before because you are a grown adult and had a right to your privacy. But apparently I kept my silence to long, and now Christopher is hurt."

For all the harshness of the words, he was carefully in making sure his voice remained measured and calm. He needed to be collected; anything else would give Leon an excuse.

His detective looked at him with wide blue eyes, obviously shocked and at lost what to say, before he sighed, "Look I know how it must seem to you. But I do love Chris, and I do care about him. "But I haven't been lying to you. I've been spending my lunches working on the job."

As the detective would have said 'bullshit', D let out an exasperated sigh, let himself show his irritation and anger "Please detective, just give it up. I know you haven't been working. It's just a cover you've been using."

The detective had the audacity to look surprised; did he think that he was a fool and that he had been fooled as easily as a child with smokescreen and mirrors?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The human growled as if affronted by being called out on his lies, "Of course I've been working; what did you think I was doing, sleeping?"

D hadn't planned on revealing any of his sources but the lui mang human (bastard) was trying his patience and it was all he could do, to remember Q-chan's advice on patience, "Detective, I've spoken to your partner Jill…"

"Jill!…You called my partner?" The human interrupted his voice tense and angry growing, horror obviously tainting the anger in his voice.

He should be horrified and filled with dread, his lies ended here. It served him right to know that he could no longer hide behind his falsehoods and fabrications of long working hours and cases.

"No, she's been calling me. But that's still not the point. She has been quite happy about telling me about…"

"Then what is the point?" The human interrupted, "You've been having my spied on?"

"It's not like I've asked them too! They're very happy to do so without…" He began trying to defend himself from the accusation and return to his point.

"THEY! What they? There's a they? Who and why?"

"That's not the point!" D snapped over Leon's questions, his patience with dimwitted human gone.

"The hell it's…" He growled, jumping to his feet and pointing accusingly at him.

"The POINT is detective that I know you haven't been working during your lunch breaks, instead you're going on dates!" D jumped to his own feet, just inches from him, as they glared and shouted each other down. Each trying to make their own point known and show that they were offended more.

"I think you should check with your spies again! Apparently they've been giving you a day to day guide of what I do with my life. I just hope you don't pay them, because obviously they aren't that reliable!"

Oh really, what did the _human _have to say in the defense of being caught in the act? What could he say? That he was shooting a romance movie?

"Oh?" He challenged, wondering how far the detective would go to try and hide his lies and betrayal. Did the woman have him that deep in her spell?

"Well considering that I've been working and not dating, tells me how reliable they are. I haven't had a date in, well I don't how long!" Leon shouted, waving his arms "but still I've been working. WORKING!" He snarled, "So I wouldn't trust the reliabilities of your spies."

"So what then, they just lied and made up stories about dates you go, restaurants they see you at?"

No. D couldn't believe that. He just wished that one of them could have given him a good description of the gai (whore) the detective was trying to protect. But there was no way he was going to let him. He wanted that whore's blood on his hands. He had proof than more than just the tales of others; he had known that the detective was seeing someone. The conditioner, the fancy soap, the dress change, all the things that Leon did for dates…he had to be…

_"I can only pray that he won't bring her scent in here. I fear what I will do if I smell __**her**__ on him."_

Yes, but of course, he should have been able to smell her. If Leon had been sleeping with another, then there was no way to hide it. After all he could still smell the soap and conditioner then he should smell her. He felt his world rock, as the anger and betrayal that he had been feeling start to crumble.

Leon's eyes flashed, "Well there's a reason that the saying goings you shouldn't assume things, because it's makes an ass out of you and me! I think maybe you should add my boss to your list of spies while you're at it. Call him; ask him how many non-working lunches I've had. See that what free lunches I have had, have been at your shop! What since I'm not here asking for your advice, I'm not working on a case. Because I hate to break it to you D, but I have more cases than just animal killings."

The air was suddenly scarce. His tea bitter to his tongue and the snacks felt like led in his stomach. He felt as if everything had turned on end and the ground like quick sand beneath him. The world turned backwards. A mistake. Leon's dare that rung with truth and echoed through the store. He wanted to hide-scream-rage anything. No. It couldn't be true. If it was true, then he had hurt the detective for no reason at all. That all his vengeance had been for naught.

"One I have never sought to have anyone spy on you. They have all called me. I'm quite aware what it means to be a head detective. But are you trying to convince me that they have you so overloaded on cases that you can't even get lunches off to come see your little brother?" D asked almost disbelieving. Was he that far behind from work? How then did Jill not notice his workload?

"You keep saying they?" Leon asked ignoring his question and glaring at the Shopkeeper.

D shrugged trying to come to terms with new knowledge that he had received, unable to believe his own thoughts, "Sometimes I have shop keepers who I socialize with, and they tell me where they saw you, when they gossip. I don't actively search for it, but…I haven't stopped them from coming to me either. I've been…concerned." He frowned, "They've been giving you that many cases?"

"I've been working." Leon repeated, his words coming out slowly but firm. Slowly the anger disappeared from his scent, and his cheeks lost their flush. He sat himself back down. "It's not that I have too many cases. I have a lot yeah, but…I'm trying not to think."

Here it was. Finally D would learn what had been distracting his detective and driving him from his side, if it wasn't a woman who had been responsible for the distraction, the lack of sleep and the large weight loss. He felt himself frown and did nothing to stop it as he returned to his own seat, "Leon…?"

The detective shook his head, "Please." He pleaded in a voice no more than a whisper, a tone he had never heard from his mate and never wanted to again. The guilt, pain and despair that the one word was laced with, kept him silent, as he watched the detective, just sit there controlling his breathing, with deep inhales and exhales, trembling.

He sat there staring at him, unsure of what to do or what he could say after such a heartfelt plea for silence. What had happened to Leon? What had occurred under his nose, that he didn't even notice it? Why such changes…he could understand if there was a love interest, but it was clear there was nothing.

"I'm a detective." He began, and D had to bite back a few remarks that came to him, and forced himself to listen patiently, as he had promised. "I deal with scum every day."

The detective gave a rueful chuckle, "I never believed that crap about the difference between criminals and everyday citizens was opportunity."

D tried not to sigh as he forced himself not to nod in agreement. He had known it wasn't 'crap' as the detective had put it so quaintly but truth. After centuries of different cities and different humans and he long learned that there was little difference between criminals and 'lawful citizens'. But still D didn't like the sound of the laugh. It was a broken sound with no hint of humor. Nor did he like the disillusionment of his detective. He believed so strongly in the law and the average citizen. Believing that they deserved to be protected, that when he took a life, it was for the sake of innocents. For him to lose the illusion, broke his heart. Was it a case that had broken him?

"I thought it was just an excuse ya know. Trying to excuse themselves from their responsibilities. I became a detective to stop crime. Put scum away so that people can be safe, and know that they can trust their neighbors."

"I was proud of it, cleaning up the streets of filth. I heard every excuse and reasons of the sun when I found them. So many of them convinced that they hadn't really done anything wrong, that it wasn't their fault or some shit."

D had to bite his tongue from rebuking the detective on his language, not willing to interrupt what was obviously difficult for his mate, even if he didn't understand where this was going, quite yet. His mind whirling and churning as he tried to put the puzzle together, but he just didn't have enough clues.

"There are a few that are actually under any illusions, and had been aware of their actions the entire time. But for the most part, all there was excuses and reasons for their actions. I had never really cared, never considered anything of what they said; because obviously they were fuc…freaking lying through their teeth or in need of some big reality check. But their stories often have something I common, they couldn't stop it. They just were curious, didn't mean anything about it. Just planned on giving in once and then they'll stop. But then they couldn't stop from giving in again and again."

D felt like screaming. If this tangled mess…the thinness of his arms and shallow yellow to his skin had been about the detective questioning his sexuality, he just might. While he had expected some discomfort he didn't think it was something that Leon should have killed himself over. And he was still confused on what the shopping sprees and the change of dress was all about if he wasn't dating anyone! And comparing yourself to criminals because of desiring your own gender was really extreme.

"Detective if this about being attracted to your gender…"

"No, but I wish it were! It be so much easier and simple to explain." He sighed, "Besides I'm bisexual, known since high school. I like having plenty of options for eye candy."

He was reeling about the revelation of the detective's sexuality, he of course knew that the detective would be interested in males; he was his mate after all. But he never expected Leon to already know and accept that he was interested in males, or at least him.

D too, wished it had been about his sexuality. Then at least he would have an idea of where this was going and he could confidently reassure Leon that being interested in a male didn't make him any less of a man. That he wasn't suddenly a female just with male parts. But of course this was Leon. Since when did he conform to predictable behavior? Instead the count's grandson was caught in a sea of confusion and bewilderment; he was so sure what this revelation was about. So certain that he was going to gain a name to repay all this hurt and grief on, and instead he found himself, once again chastised for his hubris. Now more than ever he wished had instead listened to Leon when he was first trouble and willing to divulge, instead of imaging some woman that he been betrayed with.

But he was willing now to listen. And that was all he could do.

He was torn between prodding the detective over the true issue or venting his irritation at wasted time and expressing his bewilderment. If Leon had accepted his attraction to other men, then why has he not expressed interest in him? Why had he never…wasn't he attractive to him? He knew he was beautiful especially in the eyes of mortals' who never saw one who had no scars or flaws in his skin, and no hint of age approaching in his features. He had even gods fight for his attention, so why was it, that his own mate, an ordinary mortal, had not expressed any interest in him?

The more Leon spoke, the less sympathy he felt. Instead of the compassion he had felt earlier, ire was taking it place. Why hadn't Leon just come to him when he was aware of his feelings? So much time… wasted. Surely they hadn't been wasting months, if not at least an entire year because the human hadn't been prepared to deal with his feelings? What made it so difficult to accept? What didn't he understand?

Was the amount of time that he spent here that made it difficult for Leon to see where this was going? The jealousy that covered him when a customer was to kind to the shopkeeper in Leon's presence. The quiet talks that that they had while the animals played? The discussions of Chris and his future, which Leon had acknowledged his right to, when he accepted D's plans for Chris' education and refused to be compensated for money spent on the little boy for clothes and food? What arrogance blinded this human's eyes that he didn't see and accept what was plain before him? What had been building since the beginning, their first meeting?

The outrage that was filling him was suddenly doused, as image of a slightly younger Leon filled his mind. The hopeful smile and the rectangle white box of chocolates that he used to bribe his way back through the door after he failed to prove that he had anything to do with death of the actor, and the dead lizard turned out to be a dead end. He still mourned that giant white lizard and wished that he could have been saved. But that image had been a reminder that he had been blind and full of hubris, and to be angry that a human failed, when even a kami fell to fate's whims. And with that truth, his compassion rekindled.

D didn't know what to feel? This wasn't what he had expected. He had been unprepared and blind sighted. He had thought he had known where this had been headed when Leon had admitted his desire for him. Had expected that the stated realization would be followed with the tale of him running to the first female he saw in terror of his foolish human masculinity. He hadn't been aware that it hadn't been the unfamiliarity of desiring a male that had kept them in hiatus.

"God, I can't do this!"

Leon suddenly jerked from where he where he had been sitting and resumed his wild almost manic pacing, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to gain control. D wanted to be able to do something, he wanted to rise up and take the detective in his arms and sooth the wild emotions, to tame the fear that was growing by the second. He didn't know what the detective was frightened of. There was no other and so far the detective had only spoke of what they both knew. Only he hadn't been aware that Leon already knew, but that wasn't the point now. Through he was worried that Leon was becoming so disillusioned, the detective was a protector, and he needed to continue to believe what he did mattered.

His worry only when he realized that his detective was trembling and trying to suppress tears. Breaking free from the useless doubt and thoughts, he forced himself to remain seated and just give Leon time, and let his mind only focus on his tale, he could ponder revelations and the past later.

"I…I was just curious." He continued, "I- it was so stupid and ridiculous. I mean it wasn't even a big deal, I just wanted to know and now, now I'm…Chris is being hurt by me. I tried to keep it away from him, tried so hard…"

He listened to the detective ramble for a while longer, but it was just broken fragments and made little sense, and only seemed to be used to insult himself. He didn't understand why the human was comparing himself to the criminals that he had put away and knew that to help his human he would need to understand. He wouldn't judge, he cared little for the laws of humans. He had seen laws change, what was legal at one time, was now illegal. And what was against the law, was now legal, and sometimes even encouraged. It depended on who was in charge, what war had been fought. He had little respect for it, he after lived outside it. His hands were rich with blood of many humans, after all for him to care for what Leon did. If Leon had done anything as bad as he thought. Leon had the habit of placing blame upon his shoulders and beating himself up for failing to meet impossible standards. And so D let himself to follow the impulse he originally desired too. Rising to his feet, he moved in front of Leon and stopped himself from pacing.

"Leon, it's okay." He soothed, "But you need to calm down. I'm willing to help you, but you must tell me." The kami said firmly, and directed his mate back to his armchair, keeping a hand on his shoulder for moment, "Now, you said you were curious. Curious about what?" He urged him on.

"Alright," he inhaled and then exhaled, looking defeated, "I guess it began maybe four or five months ago? I'm not sure exactly, but I found myself constantly distracted. It wasn't anything big, it really was quite small. I just really wanted to know what it felt like."

D frowned, "what felt like what?"

He smiled a bitter smile, and looked directly into his eyes, "Your cheongsam."

D blinked, and Leon continued before the count finished registering the thought, "They looked so appealing. They were always colorful and fit you perfectly. I kept wanting to touch them and I couldn't resist."

He really wished he hadn't only replaced the tea, because he really wanted to jump up and retreat into the kitchen and think about the revelations that had just been revealed. The shopkeeper was lost and wondering if he heard correctly or was even awake. Just what was going on beneath his nose and how did he miss everything?

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, or complicate it anymore than it is, so I decided to appease my curiosity. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, and quickly forgotten about."

D frowned, his brow furrowing, and opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Leon continued, inadvertently answering D's unspoken and unformed question.

"I found a site and ordered myself a cheongsam."

D coughed, swallowing wrong, "W-what?" Leon brought a cheongsam, Leon? The one who constantly mocked him and his choices and called them dresses, and insulted his masculinity repeatedly for them, and he brought his own? A vision of Leon dressed in one of the cheongsam he so often insulted, made his breath catch and desire well in him, as he imagined the detective in one.

"It was just supposed to satisfy my own curiosity."

The idea that Leon had been suffering over him was hard to take. The knowledge that the countless moments when Leon had tried to confess his guilt, had not been some woman he had cheated on, but over him, was horrendous. It was not what he had planned for and he was horrified at the revelation of the harm he had done to his mate, was undeserved. He had scorned his innocent mate, tortured him how lightly when he needed his comfort, contributing to the weight loss, the pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. If he had not let his pride guide him where he had been advised compassion and mercy, how much sooner could have ended this mess. Worse to think of, how much less damage would have been caused, if he had just listened the first time Leon had tried to admit his burden, instead of reveling in petty revenge.

He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it further, "I don't really understand when..." He shook his head, "it helped for a little bit. But it…I…" a long drawn out sigh, "I really don't know how to explain it, so I'm going to be blunt."

The shopkeeper leaned forward his eyes intent on Leon, trying to understand and see what he had missed.

"I wanted to tell you, I know it was wrong and I was acting like a…a criminal! Everything I stood against, and told myself were lies and excuses of the sick minded, I became one of them. I knew I had to tell you, but it was so hard and so when I couldn't find an opening to tell you, I was glad." He smiled; it was full of sorrow and guilt, "I was glad, because I didn't have to give this up yet." Waving his hand to encompass the tea set, D and the room, "I kept finding reasons, excuses, not to tell you. I mean it was a small thing at first."

"I was attracted to you, but it's impossible not to be, so I ignored it. But it came harder and harder too, you were so kind, watching Chris, and then instead of having me pick up at odd hours, letting him stay here and have stability with you when I couldn't get him at decent hours. But Chris was a kid, a little innocent kid who couldn't speak so he wasn't as loud as I was; and you like kids, got a soft spot for them. But tolerating me outside of cases, letting me come and crash on your couch… eat your food and play with my brother." A small warm smile, "It made it harder to ignore my interest in you. Even reminding myself how inappropriate it was, that you were my main suspect and a source of info." Shrugging he looked up at the ceiling, "I couldn't ignore it, but I tried, I tried. Sometimes I just wanted to reach out touch you, to find out if your cheongsam was as soft as it looked. You were already being taken advantage of enough; I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in your own place."

"But I couldn't ignore my interest, so I thought buying one of those dresses you wear would help, you know if I knew how they felt I…I wouldn't lose control."

For once D wasn't taking offense to the description of his clothes, too utterly shocked that it really didn't even register. So Leon had become more aware of their bond, but as he was human, he didn't understand what was driving him. Grandfather…if only he had his wisdom. This was going to be hard for him to explain, especially with Leon beating himself up in guilt because his lack of understanding.

"But it didn't work. Well it did, but only for a little bit. I knew how they felt now, and then I needed to feel it all the time, once in a while wasn't enough, so I lost it. Somewhere down the line I just went and lost myself in my perversions, I would find myself in a store, buying silk shirts, and sheets and, and ties, anything that I could have on hand that was silk, I would end up buying. I tried to stop, god I tried but…"

"Perversion is a little harsh," D interrupted unable to let him keep going, without stopping him from unfairly punishing himself, "Many have desires that can overwhelm them, but buying things that feel nice, is nothing to be ashamed of."

Leon shook his head, and glanced at him, exhaling "If sporadic and spontaneous shopping sprees was my problem, I would entered myself in therapy or at least left my cards in your possession."

A small feeling of warmth in his heart melted some of chill of his guilt as D heard the complete certainty and the confidence that it would be safe in his hands. Another sign that Leon's subconscious knew he was his mate, well technically prospective mate.

"No, what's perverse about me was what I did to you." Leon whispered, looking down at the coffee table.

Blinking the young kami tried recall anything that Leon had done to him, since the only thing that came to mind was his former, shredded belief that he had been with another, which Leon had vehemently denied, and evidence of his senses are impossible to fool, there was nothing.

"Done to me?" D repeated in a question, not able to come up with anything.

His detective bit his lip, but refused to move his gaze, "I degraded you."

D fought the impulse to rub his eyes to try and relieve his confusion, and instead drank his tea that was now lukewarm, but the flavor helped center himself and so he began, "Degraded me, how? Did you talk bad about me? I believe everyone at your precinct knows of your belief that I'm running an illegal operations and involved in slavery, prostitution and drugs. Did you throw darts at a picture of me? Well that would be a waste of a picture and a bit insulting I suppose, but I hardly find that degrading, maybe you…"

"I USED YOU TO GET OFF!" Leon shouted, responding as D knew he would to his casual flippant tone. And the blonde suddenly flushed when he realized what he just shouted, and swallowed. "I used you to get off." he repeated quieter, "I fantasied about you, imagined you...no matter how I tried, I couldn't get you off my mind. I would end up fantasizing about you, no matter what I tried to focus on before on, I couldn't get off without imagining you."

'Of course not, my dear lion, to think of being with someone not your mate, potential or otherwise, is a deep betrayal to our bond. It was why I was so angry.'

"Even in my sleep…I took your trust and friendship and used you in the most perverted ways. You would be sitting here offering me tea and companionship and I would take what you didn't offer. Greedily storing images of you in my mind that I would use to fuel my imagination when I would go home."

"Detective…Leon" changing his address, this wasn't the time for nicknames and distance, "fantasies are normal. They're, a…a" he waved his hand to dismiss his stumble, "they are a part of human nature. They're indication of your desires both subconscious and conscious. There's nothing inherently wrong with the fantasies."

"You don't understand." Leon protested brokenly, and D shook his head impatiently, "I do, the problem here is that you don't. Your trying to deny the truth of your subconscious, and it's breaking you. There is no shame in that, your stubbornness is only harming you and chasing you from the sanctuary of the companionship and friendship that I give you freely, with no regret."

"No…No! I used you, degraded for my perversions…"

"I forgive you." D cut in as Leon began to repeat the lies he had convinced himself of, that the world of humans had taught him, Leon glanced at him startled before looking back down shaking his head, but the once glance was enough for D to see the utter shame and despair written on his face, "If you have _degraded me for your_ _perversions_" his tone told how little he believed that, "Then I forgive you. As I have often told you, nature cannot be changed, you must be true to your own nature. No one can fault you for following it."

"You can't." He pleaded.

"But I do." His own voice was firm but full of compassion, and the detective let out a wretched sob, breaking the kami's heart.

Nature could be so cruel. Leon knew little beyond the human world, knowing only what the strange cases and D had told him, but trying so hard to disbelieve or was it unable to. He was considered grown, and was an adult in the human world, firm in his belief and distrusting his own senses when they told him different from what he had been taught was true. He knew nothing of what the D's were. Discerned the shopkeeper was something more than human, but not that he was a kami. Knew was attracted to him, but didn't know what drew him to him, didn't know what made him trust him when everything told him not too. And now it was time for him to learn.

He had planned on Leon learning today, but for a different reason. Now there would be no glee and vindication when he destroyed Leon's world, only the rare compassion that he felt for the human and the strange guilt.

Placing his cup of tea back on to the table, D moved from his own chair and hunched down in front of his mate's chair, looking up at him; forcing him to look him in the eyes, ignoring the tears free falling from his eyes that darkened them, giving his eyes the color of indigo. Urging him to face of the one he felt so much guilt and shame for, that was so undeserved.

"Oh my dear Leon," He whispered softly, cupping his face, "So confused and lost. I am sorry. I should have told you long ago."

Oolong- is Green tea (it's just the Chinese name)

Yixing- is the clay that is used to make traditional teapots. It became popular during the Song/Sung Dynasty. NEVER Ever use chemicals to clean out these teapots, the clay will absorb it. That's why you use hot water to rinse, and when you are preparing the tea. Your warming the pot and cups and cleaning. The idea is for the tea to eventually give it a glaze.

Camellia sinensis- also the tea plant, basically it's the root of all varieties of teas, it's just how you prepare it. It can be a bush or a wild tree, in fact the oldest has just been found in china, and is estimated to be 1700years of age.

Lui mang- standard for bastard in Mandarin

Gai- whore in Cantonese

Thank you so much for sticking with me.

It's starts with a taste of curiosity but morphs into an obsession. Each hold a secret that affect the other, but because of silence, misunderstanding abounds, and everyone gets hurt.


	5. D's Confession

Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 5!

Summary: It's starts with a taste of curiosity but morphs into an obsession. Each hold a secret that affect the other, but because of silence, misunderstanding abounds, and everyone gets hurt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horror just love to play with them.

**Warning: There is brief talk of rape, so please be warned. It's brief and non graphic, mixed in with graphic talks of violence, but if it's a trigger please be wary. **

**There are talks of murder, in this case serial murders, this is Petshop of Horror, and D has been making contracts in LA for some years before Leon even entered the picture, then there was a year or two before Chris entered. And considering he probably sold an nice killing animal with contracts on average of two to three times a week, on slow weeks…yea**

**And potty mouth Leon. **

_Leon hadn't known what to say. He wasn't sure how one went around explaining obsessions, especially sexual ones that involved the other person. Did you first explain how seeing the other in silk had led to curiosity that started it all? Did you then describe beginning obsessions with the look and feel? How all of it began when you had for a brief moment of felt his silk sleeve brushed your bare arm during tea. How it came to much that you thought buying your own would help. Only the knowledge he longed for darker strands on his neck. That his own blunt unpainted nails needed to be longer and colored. Did you explain that you had to close your eyes to pretend it was the other touching you despite your attempts to avoid the desires? How could you explain that you were a pervert who took advantage of your friend's hospitality and toleration to dream about them?_

_I'm a detective." Leon began, finally finding a place to start, going with facts that were already known to both parties. "I deal with scum every day."_

_The detective gave a rueful chuckle, part of it in response to the look on D's face, "I never believed that crap about the difference between criminals and everyday citizens were opportunity."_

Chapter 5: D's confession

"I never believed that crap about the difference between criminals and everyday citizens were opportunity." As Leon began to start to try and explain to D, knowing that the shop keeper was impatient and deserved the truth from him, he couldn't stop his mind as it replayed D's revelation and the betrayal he had unknowingly thrust him with. It was ridiculous of course, to feel betrayed and angry. Here he was sitting across a man who despite his best efforts and his common sense, and the certainty that the shop keeper wasn't just some innocent shop keeper with strings of customers with bad fatal luck; he had come to… care for him and even trusted him.

Something that scared Leon. He really didn't trust easily. Before D, and why D was even on the list still confused the fucking daylights out of him, Leon trusted no one. Life had taught Leon a long time ago that you could only trust people to abuse your trust and let you down. He had faced that lesson so many times growing up that he didn't think he had even been capable of trusting anyone. Hell he hadn't even trust his own mother and now he was trusting someone that he knew had been behind the fucking mysterious animal killings deaths that numbered in the hundreds. Before D, he had only gave limited trust because hell he was putting his life in his coworkers' hands and couldn't do his job if didn't trust that back up would arrive if he ever needed it. He had to give some trust their lawyers to do their jobs and actually use the evidence they gathered to get a conviction and get the scrum off the streets and into jail, actually serving a sentence befitting the crime, though he had to admit that trust was shaky with all the repeat offenders he found himself arresting through his career.

"I thought it was just an excuse ya know. Trying to excuse themselves from their responsibilities. I became a detective to stop crime. Put scum away so that people can be safe, and know that they can trust their neighbors."

But that was all professional trust. He carried a gun and trusted in his own instincts and did his best to protect his own ass instead of trusting in others to keep him safe. He had admittedly trusted some more than others, and one of the colleagues he had trusted the most had been Jill, and now that trust had been destroyed. And frankly it just proved him right, you really couldn't trust anyone.

And through it seemed hypocritical of him, being furious with Jill for betraying him his trust when he had done the same to D, but Leon could say honestly, that he had never endangered D. Yes he had been perverse and a sick shitty friend but he had never acted on it, he had drawn a thick line in the sand and never allowed himself to cross from fantasies to _spying_ on the man or anything like an actual peeping tom. Hell he had tried to find the courage to confess to the shop keeper in the beginning when it to out of control, not as hard as he could. Leon knew that if he really wanted to admit his perversion he could have been blunt and forced D to listen, despite the business and the news that he so badly wanted to sit around talking about that was nothing more than gossip and feed him exotic nasty teas and horrible food…Fuck.

Of course, Leon had just thought it might have been his guilty conscious or a string of bad luck finding exotic cuisine's that he just couldn't stomach, but now looking back, now of aware the people that were mistakenly feeding D false information about his work and making him out to be a first rate bastard, and not just a horrible friend who was feeling put out and taken advantage of by a horrible older brother, he understood the fuck was happening.

Through the detective him knew it had been a bad idea, Leon and D had grown closer. He hadn't had time to actually have a relationship with anyone for years. The last couple years he rarely managed to have a date, first because of his loaded down mysterious cases that he just never felt he could close with a clear conscious and call it bad luck. Then his rare date nights became nonexistent because of Chris, who he had to leave in D's care to often because of his long work hour to even think of leaving him in D's care even longer just so he could be selfish and go out on a date that would most likely not be repeated with the same person because he just wouldn't have the time.

Due to trying to make up to Chris, Leon had spent even more time at the Pet shop, and he had to admit even before Chris' arrival, he had spent more time there than he saw his apartment, what with having to follow mysterious deaths linking to the Petshop, and then when not dealing with a mysterious animal killing, there were many cases that D could give him a lead to follow, with him only having to sit through some random mythological tale and hand over an gourmet dessert. And since D's leads had proven, bizarre as they were, to pan out and be accurate it was waste of time trying to shake down other snitches.

But with having more frequent lunch visits and now dinner visits to the shop, without being there for work, and having the worries of trying to stop a criminal, he could be less abrupt and more patient with D than he otherwise could. He wasn't on a the clock, he could afford to indulge D in properly drinking the tea and discussing random things. Many actually turned out enjoyable especially since Leon actually managed to score a point or two. And conceding had no negative effects of ruining an investigation and sometimes a life, only having to endure a smug smirk or four.

Leon hadn't really paid too much attention, he admitted, being an even suckier friend but he had been too busy, trying to stop and end his perversions that he had been relieved that he didn't have to try and engage D in debates about some historical fact or an obscure law. Man and the food quality…the strange nasty tasting teas, that Leon sometimes could have sworn tasted salty, or spicy, when it just was painfully sugary sweet… And he couldn't mad even as he realized that he had apparently been receiving D's ire this last months.

It wasn't undeserved really; sure D had a right to feel used and think he was pathetic human and worse older brother, even if D had learnt that truth for the wrong reasons, thinking he was using him. He had no idea how badly and horrible he had been. Leon had been destroying their precious friendship that had hard earned and hard won, with his lies and omissions. And D just didn't deserve that. He had never lied to him, circle and jumped around the truth. Told him a bunch of crap that Leon only slightly believed because it was D he was talking about, but just couldn't quite believe or even use to solve his cases, because mermaids and dragons just didn't exist in his world.

D hadn't solicited the crap he was been told, he had actually been contacted by busybodies who had a bunch of assumptions that Leon didn't quite understand how they came about. But D had believed the bullshit the spies had reported, god he was going to paranoid for life now, and been fairly serving him his deserved revenge.

Their friendship, strange and weird as it was considering he was his main suspect and Leon was hundred percent sure that D was not some innocent shopkeeper whose pets suddenly and randomly turned on their owners, over a hundred of random customers that all had some dirty secrets. Even if some of they were mundane and small reasons of animal cruelty or affairs, hell one miserable bastard actually had two entirely different families and boy had that been a mess to straighten out. But it was real and true and somehow Leon trusted him with everything precious and important to him that no sane person ever would, knowing what he knew about the shop keeper.

"_You bring your mute little brother over the majority of the week and leave him with what you believe to be a murderer? Really? Where is your priority or even your humanity? I bring in drug dealers and mob members. I'm a front for human trafficking, isn't that right, detective?"_

"_Oh yes!" D had hissed "You so proud and righteous, searching out for the truth that's led you to my doorstep. I'm a criminal, your just trying to prove it. I am a heartless killer and drug dealer." He swirled around the human, now circling him, "And the brave detective left his little brother in my care, entirely defensive. Was he your little bait, your little ace in the hole? Bring him here and have him find the evidence of the crimes I've committed?"_

But still Leon had been on the block for close to a decade now, and was the senior detective, and not to brag or anything, but despite the crazy pet owners' death cases, he had the highest solving rate in the precinct, and all his instincts told him that he could trust D, with Chris and himself. And for once time had given proven that D was worthy of that trust. Had let him be himself, and let him be more than what everyone else tried to make him be.

How many times had he sat in this same chair, chatting about everything and anything? They had discussed light topics like the weather, to a heavy subjects like ethics of laws and how they varied throughout the centuries and countries, and crazy arguments of the kind like who really killed J.F Kennedy debates. And sometimes there were no discussions, just D letting him cry on the Petshop keeper's shoulder as he tried to come terms with having to shot and kill a stupid little boy who thought holding up a gas station was a game after he took a handful of pills.

And it made him feel like a total bastard and sick to his stomach that he had stomped and spit on this friendship. Had crossed the line he had established for professionalism and friendship sake, from just noticing the shop keeper's elegant beauty and unique two toned eyes to turning him into a fantasy and then a perversion.

Leon didn't excuse his actions, or even think that having a couple of months of bad food was even close to penance for his perversion of their friendship, this was why he was sitting here in the Petshop shop, letting his heart be bared and reveal himself.

And that was why right now he had to put his anger on the backburner and push Jill and her betrayal out of his mind, he could think about her later and figure out what the fuck he was going to do with her because he really owed D the truth. And the truth was already so fucking complicated and delicate and was going to destroy however strange and bizarre and truth their friendship had been, and damn he had known D most of his career now that he thought about it, and this was going to completely suck and it hurt so damn much that he was going to loose this and there was nothing that he could do.

Because of his actions, because of his sickness, his perversions, he had destroyed one of the only good things in his life. Make that two things because this was going to really hurt Chris, and shit, what a pathetic selfish piece of scum that he was, because poor Chris, this was going to hurt him. He was so attached to D and this Petshop, and he spent most of his time with them, and now he was going to lose his security because his messed up older brother. Once again his won the worst brother in the world award. And fuck eh was stalling, he made this mess, he had no choice now.

"I was proud of it, cleaning up the streets of filth. I heard every excuse and reasons of the sun when I found them. So many of them convinced that they hadn't really done anything wrong, that it wasn't their fault or some shit." Leon felt a bitter smile cross his mouth, gods he was such a fool. So proud of his own morals and lines that he knew he would never cross, only to find that that there were lines he would.

"There are a few that are actually under any illusions, and had been aware of their actions the entire time. But for the most part, all there was excuses and reasons for their actions. I had never really cared, never considered anything of what they said; because obviously they were fuc…freaking lying through their teeth or in need of some big reality check." Leon knew he was confusing D and that poor guy had no idea what the hell he was talking about or where he was going, but Leon couldn't think of anyway else how to explain it.

"But their stories often have something I common, they couldn't stop it. They just were curious, didn't mean anything about it. Just planned on giving in once and then they'll stop. But then they couldn't stop from giving in again."

It was amazing how when Leon had first heard this argument, and then second, and then ninth and then the hundredth time, he gave zero consideration and had only scorned their weakness. How can you get addicted once? Okay fine may they had a weak will, well then they should never had started, he had always thought. He never would have dreamed that he would be sitting and repeating the same sad excuse of weak will and no self-control.

"Detective if this about being attracted to your gender…" D started to say and Leon's eyes flew to glance at him, D's eyebrows furrowed together and a small frown on his face as he tried to understand. He didn't know why D assumed he was confessing that he was bisexual, not with him comparing himself to criminals, but maybe he just assumed he was a stereotypical American detective clinging to certain beliefs of real men or something. He had met plenty of strange fetishes that he had never understood or desired to ever understand, but he had never thought of them as criminals because they were just strange and disgusting. Through the hypocrisy was ridiculous, what with him being on the other side and actually harming another, rather than just being unhygienic.

"No, but I wish it were!" If only it was just that, D. "I would have been so much easier and simple to explain." He sighed, "Besides I'm bisexual, known since high school. I like having plenty of options for eye candy."

He tried to gather his thoughts, briefly thrown from his determined planned explanation with D throwing in another wrench, despite how well intentioned in his resolve. How could he explain that it wasn't an issue that he was attracted to D and it was an issue? That he wasn't disturbed to be attracted to D, as he told him he was bisexual and had been aware of his preference since high school, and yet he was disturbed by his attraction to D, his prime suspect in at least twenty cases, not to mention the cases that had been considered closed and random accidental death? It was just simple and it wasn't, because there was so much between them, it was hard to explain. Half the time, even he barely understood his own thought process.

"God, I can't do this!" He couldn't sit there anymore, he knew D was trying but Leon couldn't. How could he admit to him that he wasn't exaggerating his comparisons? Even D was giving him the benefit of the doubt, not thinking poorly of him, of giving him some excuse that if were true wasn't his fault and would be easily forgiven.

"I…I was just curious." Leon tried pacing back and forth, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to gain control. "I- it was so stupid and ridiculous. I mean it wasn't even a big deal, I just wanted to know and now, now I'm…Chris is being hurt by me. I tried to keep it away from him, tried so hard…"

"Leon, it's okay." D interrupted, his voice soft and calming, surprising him by calling his first name, a rarity from the shop keeper, sometimes he believed that D had thought his name was 'my dear detective' Oscot. "But you need to calm down. I'm willing to help you, but you must tell me." He continued voice firm and directed him back to his armchair, keeping a hand on his shoulder for moment, "Now, you said you were curious. Curious about what?" The shop keeper prodded.

It wasn't alright, Leon knew. D was completely unaware of his perverseness, even now when he was trying to confess his depravity, D's hand on him was felt through his silk shirt, warm and sending a jolt of pleasure through him. And D was completely unaware of the dishonor he had done to him, and was compassionately trying to comfort him, believing him a friend. He had to set D straight, for all the kindness, companionship, advice, whether he heeded it or not and yes, even their strange friendship the shop keeper had offered him for the last few years that had grown while he searched for evidence to put the man in jail. D deserved the truth.

"Alright," he inhaled and then exhaled, defeated, and decided to start from the beginning, he just didn't know how else to try and explain. "I guess it began maybe four or five months ago? I'm not sure exactly, but I found myself constantly distracted. It wasn't anything big, it really was quite small. I just really wanted to know what it felt like."

The shop keeper frowned, "what felt like what?"

Leon smiled, but he knew that it wasn't a happy one, it was brittle and bitter, and he forced himself to meet D's eyes directly, "Your cheongsam."

He knew D hadn't been expecting it but since he had finally admitted it, Leon just continued on speeding through his explanation, "They looked so appealing. They were always colorful and fit you perfectly. I kept wanting to touch them and I couldn't resist."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, or complicate it anymore than it is, so I decided to appease my curiosity. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, and quickly forgotten about."

Fuck! It had seemed so innocent. Nothing wrong or deviant in his purchase. Hell he had started to stop himself from doing something wrong and crossing the line, and ruining their friendship and his professionalism. And now look at what he had done in his attempt to do a good deed and not cross that invisible line.

Finding the courage within, Leon let himself admit to the first step and open himself up for humiliation from the one he had constantly insulted for wearing 'dresses' and then he had gone and brought his own. "I found a site and ordered myself a cheongsam."

D coughed, obviously shocked and not expecting that at all, "W-what?"

Well it seemed that Leon had managed to keep it a surprise after all. Leon had begun to wonder what with there actually being spies and had actually proved his paranoia right. If Leon hadn't gone through all the hoops and had been so cautious about being caught out by D's sources, which was rather very creepy and the detective had a feeling that he was no longer buying anything at all in Los Angeles ever again, the shopkeeper would have told about his purchases immediately after he had walked out of a shop's door. He had gotten proof of that what with having working lunches with snitches and witnesses being reported to D, through Leon wondered how they would have messed that up. Since they had already reported wrong information about his whereabouts, and made D think he was serial dating or something.

"It was just supposed to satisfy my own curiosity." He had just wanted to stop lusting after D, had hoped that having his cheongsam to reach for when the urge came to much to touch would actually diminish the desire, not increase it. He had only wanted to know what it was like to feel silk beneath his fingertips, to feel its smoothness and well, he hadn't quite planned for anything really, thought maybe once in a while he'd pull the thing out of his closet and dress in it, and satisfy his desires.

Thought maybe it would help him control his inappropriate and unprofessional desire for his main suspect, it had already been a dangerous line he had been toeing befriending the guy, worse that he had trusted him so much that he left his brother in his hands, and actually cared far too much for him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling strands lose from his already messy pony-tail, "I don't really understand when..." Fuck this just wasn't working, his tongue felt like rubber, "it helped for a little bit. But it…I…" why in the hell was he stalling? There was no way he could save anything about this situation beyond maybe ending this madness now, and stopping himself from descending this road any further, "I really don't know how to explain it, so I'm going to be blunt."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Leon caught sight of D leaning in forward, his two-toned eyes intent on him, face smooth of judgment and censure, showing only worry, concern and confusion and it just made things worse. Because he knew that once D understood, once Leon finished admitting to his depravity, the look would change, and disgust and anger would replace the concern.

"I wanted to tell you, I know it was wrong and I was acting like a…a criminal! Everything I stood against, and told myself were lies and excuses of the sick minded, I became one of them. I knew I had to tell you, but it was so hard and so when I couldn't find an opening to tell you, I was glad." He couldn't deny it. Leon felt his face muscles twitch as he smiled guilty. He didn't even have that defense, he could have tried so much harder, been blunt and obvious like he had been plenty times before and D was dancing around the question, but he hadn't been ready. "I was glad, because I didn't have to give this up yet." Waving his hand to encompass the tea set, D and the room, "I kept finding reasons, excuses, not to tell you. I mean it was a small thing at first."

"I was attracted to you, but it's impossible not to be, so I ignored it." Leon had been attracted to him since the beginning. Anyone with eyes was, D was a very beautiful man, and even the oddity of his eyes just added mystery and allure to him that made him even more irresistible. And it was just the smooth flawless pale skin and the rick dark black hair and his unique eyes, but how he stood, the confidence that just flowed off him. That just made him the center of attention and draw everyone's eyes to him.

"But it came harder and harder too, you were so kind, letting Chris watching him, and then instead of having me pick up at odd hours, letting him have stability and staying with you when I couldn't get him at decent hours. But Chris was a kid, a little innocent kid who couldn't speak so he wasn't as loud as I was; and you like kids, got a soft spot for them. But tolerating me outside of cases, letting me come and crash on your couch… eat your food and play with my brother."

He smiled in remembrance, remembering the good times that were filled with laughter and contentment, and even the times filled with anger and arguments and how they just made him fall for D more. He had not too long ago had been thoroughly convinced that he could stop himself from falling all the way, but that had been another part where his will was weak. "It made it harder to ignore my interest in you."

"Even reminding myself how inappropriate it was, that you were my main suspect and a source of info." Shrugging he looked up at the ceiling, "I couldn't ignore it, but I tried, I tried. Sometimes I just wanted to reach out touch you, to find out if your cheongsam was as soft as it looked. You were already being taken advantage of enough; I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in your own place."

"But I couldn't ignore my interest, so I thought buying one of those dresses you wear would help, you know if I knew how they felt I…I wouldn't lose control."

He fought the bitter hysterical laughter down. "But it didn't work. Well it did, but only for a little bit. I knew how they felt now, and then I needed to feel it all the time, once in a while wasn't enough, so I lost it. Somewhere down the line I just went and lost myself in my perversions, I would find myself in a store, buying silk shirts, and sheets and, and ties, anything that I could have on hand that was silk, I would end up buying. I tried to stop, god I tried but…"

"Perversion is a little harsh," D interrupted, too kind and too good of a friend to ever sit still while Leon 'debased' himself, still innocently unaware of how bad of a friend, Leon had been in return. "Many have desires that can overwhelm them, but buying things that feel nice, is nothing to be ashamed of."

It hurt, listening to D trying to defend him. Trying to give him a defense, still seeing the best in him, despite hearing that Leon had gone to far. He couldn't bear to hear the one he had so bad debased himself, defense him. He was going to lose his most important person, was about to destroy any and all illusions D had of him, and destroy any chance of 'what if' and 'maybes' and he had done it to them. Shaking his head, and allowed himself to look for a brief moment at D, detailing the last kindness still on his face, wanting to remember it, before blowing out a gush of air, "If sporadic and spontaneous shopping sprees was my problem, I would entered myself in therapy or at least left my cards in your possession."

"No, what's perverse about me was what I did to you." He whispered, too much of a coward to look at D and just focused on the coffee table, working on suppressing his body's shudders. He felt so sick and dirty, so disgusting and no matter how many showers he took and how long he scrubbed he was never going to be clean.

"Done to me?" D repeated in a question, his voice confused, Leon could feel his graze upon him, willing him to look at him but he only bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes trained on the coffee table, the plate of food, now cold held no appeal to him, and only made him more nauseated. "I degraded you."

"Degraded me, how? Did you talk bad about me? I believe everyone at your precinct knows of your belief that I'm running an illegal operations and involved in slavery, prostitution and drugs. Did you throw darts at a picture of me? Well that would be a waste of a picture and a bit insulting I suppose, but I hardly find that degrading, maybe you…"

"I USED YOU TO GET OFF!" Leon shouted, unable to take anymore of listening to small, harmless things that D was deluding himself with. There was nothing remotely light hearted about what he had done to D and to hear…his mind finally caught up to his mouth, and he couldn't suppress the flush when he realized what he just shouted, and swallowed hard, it was as if there was shards of glass in his throat.

"I used you to get off." he repeated quieter, D needed to understand. If Leon wasn't more blunt and specific D was going to misunderstand and Leon refused to lie to him anymore. Let him be honest now at the end of their friendship than he ever had been during it.

"I fantasied about you, imagined you...no matter how I tried, I couldn't get you off my mind. I would end up fantasizing about you, no matter what I tried to focus on before on, I couldn't get off without imagining you."

"Even in my sleep…I took your trust and friendship and used you in the most perverted ways. I would be sitting here offering me tea and companionship and I would take what you didn't offer. Greedily storing images of you in my mind that I would use to fuel my imagination when I would go home."

"Detective…Leon" Leon startled, D never used his first name, and to use it now, especially after he had just admitted to debasing him and his friendship wasn't something he had expected, "fantasies are normal. They're, a…a" he waved a long nailed hand to dismiss his stumble, "they are a part of human nature. They're indication of your desires both subconscious and conscious. There's nothing inherently wrong with the fantasies."

"You don't understand." Leon protested brokenly and D obviously didn't, not if he was continuing to defend him. Everything was wrong about what he had done, they weren't just fantasies. They had started off that way, but they had warped out of control and gone too far.

The shopkeeper shook his head impatiently, clinging to his illusions "I do, the problem here is that you don't. You're trying to deny the truth of your subconscious, and it's breaking you. There is no shame in that, your stubbornness is only harming you and chasing you from the sanctuary of the companionship and friendship that I give you freely, with no regret."

"No…No! I used you, degraded for my perversions…"

"I forgive you." D interrupted and Leon glanced at him startled, losing track of what he was saying. That was something he had never expected to hear and his world rocked, was there a chance…no he shook his head trying to shake that bit of hope, the only reason D was willing to forgive him was because he didn't' understand. He thought Leon was taking this out of portion, but he wasn't. He had been a detective long enough to know the difference between innocent fantasies and depraved perversions. There was no way…

"If you have _degraded me for your_ _perversions_" D obviously didn't believe he did and it hurt Leon to know how wrong he was in his persistence in believing the best of him. "Then I forgive you. As I have often told you, nature cannot be changed; you must be true to your own nature. No one can fault you for following it."

"You can't." He pleaded, wanting to beg D to stop tormenting him with false hope. There was no way he could, no way of salvaging what he had wantonly destroyed and he had to accept the consequences of his actions.

"But I do." D replied firmly, allowing no argument, or debate.

And Leon couldn't stop himself from sobbing, great deep sobs as he heard the compassion and certainty in his voice. He didn't know if he was deluding himself and if D would come to his senses when he really understood what Leon had done, but right now he was clinging to that hope that they really might be a way to salvage something of this precious friendship to him. D was just to dear for him to lose and to be forgiven…that wasn't something he had expected or even considered.

He felt a pressure on his face, and he followed the gentle but commanding hand, his blurry vision meeting D's graze, and through it he could see sorrow on his face, and a thumb swiped at his tears, clearing away some of the blur.

"Oh my dear Leon," He whispered softly, cupping his face, "So confused and lost. I am sorry. I should have told you long ago."

Leon felt his forehead furrow in confusion, and that confusion was enough to bring his sobs under control, with just some shaky breaths and hitches, and occasional tears that still fall free from his eyes. Told him? Told him what? Now Leon was confused and trying to understand where the shop keeper was coming from.

A cup was pushed to his mouth "Drink Leon, this will help."

Leon let the lukewarm tea pour into his mouth and swallowed automatically, his eyes still locked on D's.

"I-I don't understand?" Leon admitted with a shaky voice, once the tea cup was removed and D just gave him a soft understanding smile. Leon could feel the fog lifting and his mind was sharpening, moving away from just focusing on his guilt, to think about D's words. The tea also made him feel a little more balanced emotionally.

D nodded, "I know you don't. But I promise you will. There has been enough confusion and omissions on both sides and now it's time for truth to be spoken clearly and honestly. You have already told your side, and now it's time to tell mine. And mine began longer than just five months. In fact my truth begins before you ever entered this Petshop. Before this Petshop even came to this city."

"I—where are you going with this?"

"Surely you have learnt the truth by now?"

Leon frowned at that, truth? He let D's question distract his mind from its constant cycling of guilt, shame and self-hate. What he was talking about? What truth did he need to learn, that he hadn't already known?

D seemed to read the questions in his eyes and he leant back in his chair, and caught his eyes, and Leon found he couldn't breathe or move or even think as his mixed matched impossible eyes, of gold and purple began to glow, there was nothing human in those eyes. It wasn't some trick of light making him unworldly, nothing that his mind could find and excuse, and dismiss.

"Oh detective haven't you learnt the truth by now? Have you not even guessed?" His voice was both soft but loud, echoing not just him but from around him.

D didn't bother waiting, apparently that had been a rhetorical question, which was good because Leon's brain wasn't really working that well. He knew from the glow in D's eyes, the way his presence was filling the air that D wasn't human. That he couldn't be human, that at this moment there wasn't nothing remotely human that Leon find about him. Which frankly since he seemed to only have glowing eyes and a presence seemed odd, something that logically should have another possible alternate explanation for, but there was something that just screamed not human about D right then.

And what was the most stunning thing of all? The most world shattering revelation about this knowledge was he wasn't surprised. He was stunned to find that he really wasn't surprised that D wasn't human, and he was surprised to realize he wasn't surprised that he would have been more surprised to find out that he was surprised that D wasn't human.

Somehow he had already known D wasn't human. Had put one of the many puzzles pieces together in his mind, had fit all the clues together, and had caught references and signs that shown he wasn't human, only he hadn't really realized he had known it. Maybe it was because he was in a habit to dismiss the odd things about the Petshop. To filter out his world that he lived in, with the reality that was the Petshop and the weird, abnormal things that happened here, because he had to function in his world, and had to make things make sense to the world he lived from.

Having a little brother that he could understand as if he was talking audibly but never moved his mouth, and a goat that he could swear he seen cooking once or twice and a dragon and a egg…well he had a decipher code he turned abnormal things to normal things that he could actually use and talk about, without sounding like a nutcase but for someone reason, one of the most oddest things, that the shopkeeper wasn't human well he hadn't registered consciously what his subconscious already knew.

"I was not lying to you when I told you that I wasn't watching over the shop for my grandfather. I am. I have watching over this shop in my grandfather's absence for about fourteen hundred years."

Okay that still didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Maybe it was because one of the clues that his subconscious picked up that Leon was now consciously realizing was that many of the discussions that they had about history and older laws D had spoken about as if he had first hand knowledge had been around then. But holy fuck, fourteen hundred years? And his grandfather was just absent? Just how old was D that he wasn't even annoyed to be babysitting his grandfather's shop for that long? It was insane! And just what is he?

"Surprised detective? I'm not surprised that you didn't quite guess that I was much older than I looked, it is often difficult for the human mind to comprehend. But fourteen hundred years is merely but a handful of years to us. But as I was saying the truth began long ago, even by my people's standards, long before I was even born." D leaned back and his eyes seemed to no longer being focused on him.

"My story begins long before calendars were created, before the concept of measuring beyond the seasons changed, before there was even a need to measure. My people were once among were once numerous and lived in harmony. We were the physical embodiment of nature, for a more simpler and less complicated explanation. Our voices spoke for the earth, our hands tensed to the terrain and life upon her and we kept order. For many millenniums we went about our lives, and during our duties before we even first encountered your kind.

We each had our select duties. Some were tasked for the sky. They cared for the birds and all things that flew, but their main duties were ensuring the weather. They called for rain when the earth was dry, for sun when crops needed to grow, heat to warm, cold winds to sooth the unforgiving sun and snow when it was time for the earth to sleep and rest. The seasons were kept balanced and moderate. There were no severe weather changes, the summer was never higher than the eighties Fahrenheit, for your American measurements, the winters were never lower the twenties.

Then one day we came aware of new animal. New beings that were similar and different to other animals we had ever came across. They like us walked on two feet and had two hands and walked up right, like we. And much like us they only had one form, not two. Their spirit matched the physical bodies and through you did not have our abilities or our powers, there was something…well my people were at once enchanted. You humans were a young race and so much more vulnerable than any others of the animal kingdom, but you had such spirit and such will. Other animals cared little for beyond their environment, they cared only about what they would eat and were they would sleep, and in seasons when they would find their mates and breed. They were content and cared for little else.

But not that was not enough for you. Through you were struggle the most, your nails were frail and easily broken and not good as claws. So you created stick to the ends to defend yourselves. Your mouths were short and couldn't be used to bite in defense, so your sharpened stone to be your teeth. Your hair was short and to find to keep you warm, so you created clothes from leaves and skins. You couldn't climb trees as fast or dig holes in the ground, so you made your homes out of the mud and sticks. You humans were physically the ultimate prey but yet you had the minds of predators.

And you were far from being just content to only about eating and where your sleep. You were curious. So curious and filled with such questions. You wanted to know about the sun, the moon, the stars, the earth, the trees, the variety of animal, you just wanted to know. Where did you come? What makes things happen? How do things work? And my people did their best to answer, and found themselves amazed and yes pleased at your curiosity. So happy to teach you, and to share their knowledge. For you humans even made us think, made us wonder. We were much like the rest, content with our duties and never really thinking beyond that. We had many years ahead you us, had all eternity to find the answers, but your lives were so short, you were aware you didn't have the time to wait for it to come to you.

Yes once my kind and humans lived in harmony. We tended to the animals and the plants, communicating to humans who were mostly deaf to their voices and blind to their appearances and kept the elements aligned. We taught humans how to tend to their crops and how to make clothes more complicated than just skins wrapped around. We taught humans all that we knew. How to build buildings more complicated than mud and sticks. How to store their food so that it lasted. So much we shared and taught.

And for a long time it was enough. My people lived among humans and they helped humans proper and live, rather than just survive. But of course it was never enough. No _humans_ are naturally greedy and jealous and nothing is never enough to satisfy. You seek to possess and possess and possess and what you can't claim, you will steal, and if you can't steal it, you'll destroy it. Better for no one to have it if you can't have it! The consequences escape your greedy little minds and your never content.

There was an emperor who made that his motto. He wasn't content with what he had, wasn't content with what my people freely gave him, cared little that they kept his kingdom prospering, and droughts at bay and healed the sick and shared our knowledge the best we could. No humans never are. My people had saw that your endless thirst and had been enchanted by it, not realizing the danger until it was too late.

We had powers and through you humans called us kamis, they didn't understand that their were limits to our powers. That we too had our purposes and we couldn't go against nature and fate, that we too we're bound by them. Among us we had a priestess whose purpose was to commune with those forces and make sure that we followed our purposes. The emperor caught site of her while she had been out one day and immediately wanted her. He offered for her, and she gently rejected him, having compassion on the much younger man, and even explained to him that it was impossible and explained why she couldn't accept.

And did the emperor understand? Oh yes, he did! He understood." There was rage and bitterness in D's voice that took Leon by surprise and also filled him with dread. He had bad feeling he knew where this was going. "He understood that he could not have her, and so he decided to make sure that no one else could have her. But that also wasn't enough to settle his bruised ego. He felt that such an insult couldn't go unpunished, after all he was great ruler over a prospering kingdom!"

"During the night, he took my people by surprise and ordered their deaths. Every single one of us we're to be killed for the insult. Every man, woman and child, were to be slaughtered. Thousands of us murdered because the emperor was enraged that he had been rejected, no matter how gently and kindly and compassionately, it had been given. It was an _**insult**_ he could not stand. Our blood drenched the lands, we had no chance to fight back. We had no warning, no time to prepare, those we had lived among and had helped and taught, and freely gave our friendship to returned it with blades."

"And even then some didn't even get the kindness of quick death, the emperor wanted to take what had not been altered. And forced himself on the priestess, he had so desired, violating her before killing her. Making her listen through her violation of our people's screams as they were murdered by those they had trusted and befriended. Blaming her for my people's slaughter because she had rejected him."

"My grandfather and my father had barely survived. My father had been barely more than a toddler and my grandfather had covered him with his body, protecting him from the blades that would have killed him. Grandfather himself had barely survived, certainly the soldiers thought so, they just left him to die. But grandfather made it, and managed to escape with father, to state the obvious. Considering we are sitting in his Petshop that he created, and I just care for it."

They sat in silence for a long while after. Minds churning, he tried to come up with something to say. Something that conveyed his grief and sincerity at hearing how badly he disagreed with what the emperor and the soldiers did. But what could he say?

That he was he was sorry? That it was a horrible thing that happened? That he wished it never happened? That that they didn't deserve that? That was all obvious and the minute given voice, shallow. They would only demean or somehow lessen the tale. There was nothing Leon could say. Nothing that he could think of that would be enough. His heart had broken throughout the tale hearing the pain and despair in D's voice, but to also hear of the horror and the horrendous betrayal that humans had done and sent repulsion through him. He was utterly ashamed of being human, ashamed of what his species was capable of. And he thought that after being a detective as long as he had there was nothing that could surprise him at the utter disgusting things humans were capable of, but here was proven completely wrong.

And oh gods he was also filled with fear and horror at the thought of how close it had been for D not to be here. That D could have never existed if his grandfather hadn't survive, and saved his son, if the soldiers hadn't been content that they would die anyway and had made sure of it…

He felt nauseated.

There was no apologies that he could do, nothing he that could excuse or make amends. And gods, it just made him feel like a piece of shit. How could D forgive him for what he had done? Hearing of this emperor who like himself wasn't content with the friendship he had been given, and wanted what was not offered. Another betrayal from another human befriended.

Finally Leon felt words come to him, not of trivial and useless apologies, but questions that he needed answered. He couldn't understand how D and his family could bare to live among humans after what they had suffered at human hands.

"H-how can you bare it?" Leon asked quietly, his voice shaking. "Living among humans after…?"

D leaned forward and gave a slight shrug, but the look in his eyes belied the seeming careless gesture, "I don't like too. Humans disgust me. Pretending to be better than what you really are. Showing a façade and pretending that you above your instincts and the cruelty of your ancestors. Pretending to be better. Thinking yourself above everyone and better than everything. Believing that you own the world. Humans with their small fly length lives, dead before having a chance to live, and you feel as if wasting your small little life spans on such trivial, wasteful things and think you've actually accomplished something, that you will be remembered forever. Ignoring that you barely remember your own grandparents and certainly no little about their own lives, and if asked, most can't even say they know their birth country! And yet you believe yourselves to be different. That the future will remember you despite that you don't even know anything of the past, it's already forgotten and dismissed as not important."

D sighed and leaned forward, picking up the tea pot and pouring more, hotter tea into his cup, "I have lived among humans for thousands of years, seen civilizations birthed and seen them death, and still have little understanding of humans. Which is fortunate for me because I have no desire. I have been amazed that you haven't driven your species into extinctions yet with all your wars and violence you humans bathe in."

He stirred another tablespoon worth of sugar into his cup, and leaned back, shifting to look at Leon, with a shake of his head, "You _**humans**_ are such contradictory little things, saying one thing, meaning another, doing another. Making little sense to you or anyone else, much less me."

"And don't get me started on the especially useless and contradictory thing, human call laws. So many different contradictory rules; don't do this, and yet the next law, says that you must. It's legal to own another human and treat them as if they are nothing but …well I would say cattle, but they have been treated better than that. Then it's illegal to own another person. Next it's legal to own another person, but immoral. And then back to, it's not only legal to own another human but expected. It's your god given right. It's for the best, that human is too stupid to take care of themselves, despite their obvious proof that they managed well so far, and your doing them a favor. Oh then the laws of marriage. Certain races can't get married. Oh they can get married but only to each other. No they can marry but only if they aren't marrying each other."

D picked up a mini salty-sweet water chestnut cake and offered one to Leon shook his head in refusal feeling surreal how D was acting as if this was just a normal visit but it was far from normal. Leon could feel the train wreck coming and couldn't look away, couldn't think, he felt nauseated and sick, and the idea that D was just offering him a pastry that was one of the few he sweets of D's the he could tolerate in small amounts, in fact it was his favorite dessert and he would normally devour but that would only been if this was a normal visit. Even if D was acting as if he wasn't just turning his world on end made him torn between screaming and laughing until he cried.

"It's illegal to kill. It's alright to kill some people. It's alright to cut off a limb for an action. No defending yourself by harming the other is wrong. No it's alright as long as you think your in danger. No your attacker has more rights than you, if you seek you harm, well you need to come up with a nice way to stop them. Have you asked them not to attack you? Ridiculous, simply ridiculous. And then the loop holes that exist in your laws are more holed than swiss cheese."

"Why live among us if you hate humans?" Leon understood that had every right to hate humans, but why did they live here, with them? Why not live far away from any trace of humans and just live among animals that they cared for, if they so strongly disliked humans.

"Hate?" D asked almost bemused at the question, sipping at his tea "My dear detective it's not that I hate humans. No, not hate, to hate humans would be a waste of time and foolish at that. It would be like hating mosquitos. They are irritating and a nuisance certainly, spreading diseases, many of them quite deadly and furthering the spread infectious diseases but they live only for a few weeks and do only what their nature urges them to do. To spend time hating them for their nature when there is no malice in their actions? No that would be foolish and uncalled for. It would be better to say I dislike _**humans.**_ Just as one would dislike mosquitos. They are disease carriers…a blight. They destroy thoughtlessly without cause unable to comprehend the effects of their actions, to short sided and thinking only of their current pleasure. Their lives are too short to worry about their future, they simple can't see far enough past their short little lives to see what the destruction they cause in their greed and instant satisfaction."

"Like children playing with things they don't understand, impatient and jealous, in the time the first humans were created; they have brought this world closer and closer to its destruction. Because of humans they're won't be the natural death that comes with time, the aging in the sun, that would go supernova, as nature intended. No, humans will have the planet destroyed in their foolish wars out of greed for resources and land that they claim without regard to those who live there, and abuse it. They want it now; they care little for patience and waiting, and look only at the now and their want. They use it up, greedily not giving it time to replenish destroying the land for good, and then move on to another war. Seeking more."

"And like children they are such a jealous race, that they will not suffer what is not theirs to exist, if they can't not possess it, they would destroy it, so no one else can have it. They will murder races into extinction and give no thought to it, until they realized that they hurt themselves! And then, even then they have no remorse!"

The detective found himself trembling against his best will as D's voice finally changed for his cold, almost apathetic speech. The amount of anger, grief, bitterness and yes hatred, despite his protests, shook him to the core, and he was helpless in its path. What argument could he give when he himself had lost all illusions not so long ago, and realized that there was little difference between him, a detective and the criminal he had put away. That they were equally as capable of such sickness.

"Why the pet shop then?" Leon began to ask, because this doesn't make any sense. If D truly ha-_disliked_ humans so much then why did he live among them? Why cater to customers and make their hopes and dreams come true, as the shop's motto went? And why leave the species you favor in their power? Selling his beloved animals to kids and adults, that he thought of as a blight, with only a flimsy contract to protect the animals' safety, if the customer's word and signature's was equally true, something Leon knew very well as his time as detective was highly unlikely.

_You must also remember to follow the terms of the contract. If you fail to follow the terms of the contract, the shop will not be held accountable for any misfortune that occurs._

_ I'm sorry detective, but they signed a contract, the Pet shop can be liable or held accountable for the breech of any of the terms of the contract. Such a tragedy._

_ In the last few years the shop has been connected with peculiar death case. *At least fifty strange deaths that we can pin to the shop.* That could not be solved. The situation for every death was different. One victim was eaten and torn apart into pieces. Another had the blood in the body completely drained out. But the one similarities between them was the victims were all customers of Count D!_

_ In Italy, France 1980, a mysterious Pet shop was there in the area for over eight years, and there was at least a hundred accidental deaths related to animal killings at least half had customers to the shop._

_ In Kyoto, Japan 1992, a mysterious Pet shop was there for seven years, three hundred accidental deaths related to animal killings, most of the deaths had some type of connection to the shop, or a customer of the shop. _

He had done the research and had tracked down Petshops that resembled this new one in LA all the way back to the 80's, before getting fed up a the lack of evidence and 'flimsy' connection, his boss had put it, especially since he questioned the possibility of it even being the same shop. And to here that this shop had been around for over a thousand years in some form or another…

"The reason your grandfather created the Petshop," he whispered through a dry mouth. "the contracts, it's revenge…"

D's eyes lit up again, through it had not lost it unearthly glow since the beginning, and ap pleased smile crossed his mouth, "Yes. So quick to catch the connections, it surprised me how easily you noticed. It normally takes law enforcement a lot longer to even notice that there was something suspicious.

"It is amazing how only a few law enforcement officer's noticed a connection. Not even a enough to say a handful in the centuries I have been tending the shop." He shook his head and marveled, "humans are so willfully blind. Only a few times have they noticed that they might have a common factor with the growing animal killing. But no, it was an accident. A bad string of bad luck at the time and misfortunate deaths caused because of it. Maybe there was something in the water."

D refilled his tea cup and added more sugar, "The ones who did actually notice, first tried the usual way. Searched for evidence that could make the shop and me accountable for the deaths. Any death, and when it failed, and there was no evidence to be found, they broadened their search. Spent so much time and energy trying to find something to link me to some criminal activity. Just like you searched and searched to find a law, at least a small one even that I have broken. One single little law…a loophole in the law to catch me. Some random law that I wasn't falling, even if it was a law that never enforced. They would be willing to make an exception for me."

"What happened?" Leon asked surprised, unable to help it. Did it ever work, he wondered?

He knew it didn't stick, but since he learnt that D was exactly human he wasn't surprised that it didn't last. But he did wonder if there was something he missed, since D was being open and telling of other law enforcement he was curious and wanted to compare his efforts. Well to be honest he normally wouldn't have cared, they had obviously failed in their goal, and if they found some random thing that made D pay a fine, it wasn't important. But he wanted to think. His mind was whirling and churning and he felt he had swallowed lead or something.

Leon couldn't stop the dread and fear that was filling him. Why was D telling him this? First he had shown him the contract in the beginning for the Lees, without any dancing and debates, threats and/or bribes. Even admitted that he was somewhat involved without mountains of hard proof that he would easily turn into coincidences. Instead he had told him which was rule was broken, even if he didn't know the details, through apart of Leon doubted that then and now the more he learnt, even if it really wasn't much about what D was, it gave him enough between the lines, that he had gathered in between the utter shock and horror and dread he had been feeling to gather that D knew lots.

But small conversations and stalling gave him time to think. Because he could only think of one reason why D was revealing all of this. Well two reasons but the first seemed more likely. He was going to kill him, make sure what another human had done in his greed and lust wouldn't repeat. Make sure that Leon's perversion ended there.

"What usually happens." D said with a laugh, "Humans pretend to be above themselves. Think themselves better and more moralistic than other humans because of a badge on their shirt, and decide that because normally enforce the law of their society, they are the law, or rather they're above the law. Once they discover that they can't connect me to crime, that I'm above reproach and had followed the letter of the law, they decide that they going to _**ensure**_ that I'm punished. Generally it goes either two ways, either they attempted to pin a crime upon, some even commit the crime to try and frame me or they decide that a necessary evil is alright, and they seek to kill me."

"What?" Leon felt his mouth drop.

He couldn't have heard what he thought he heard. There was just no way. He could understand the frustration that D inspired. He had been trying for three years trying to find to find something that connected to the crimes. Maybe not as hard lately, but that was only because he knew there would be nothing. He knew that unless D really was off his game and or decided that he wanted to be caught there would be no real evidence left behind. Or the evidence found would end up clearing D of any wrong doings and having the case considered closed on the basis of accidental death, while Leon looked like an obsessive, paranoid bully, who was in a desperate need of a vacation because he was jumping at shadows.

But still to try and frame D wasn't justice. One committing a crime didn't make it right, even if it was to get a bigger criminal off the street, it's a crime. Law enforcement need to obey the letter of the law so that they could have a clear conscious when they were dealing with criminals. Two if they didn't commit the crime, trying to fake evidence to make someone take the blame for a crime you know full and well he didn't do, isn't good. The one who committed the crime should do the time. To do otherwise, if one allowed their resentment and frustration build and take such a downward slope they would corrupt the law and shatter societies faith in the law and make the world a whole lot crazier, and it was already bad enough.

The last well no matter how irritated Leon had gotten at D, and how desperate and stressed he was he would never seriously threatened D's life. Maybe once or twice he had been tempted but it was more of a fleeting thought. Nothing really serious or really desired. Now punching D in the face, now that Leon could get behind and applaud, even if he would have to punch you back and twice as hard. But still he could relate. But using your badge as shield to hide while you try to commit murder, no that was something Leon couldn't really grasp.

But then he had always been drawn to D, even in the beginning when he had thought of him as scum and just wanted to take him down and stop him before any more deaths occurred. Something that he had obviously failed to do. Now that his suspicions had been confirmed Leon knew he should be up in arms, should have been feeling utterly disgusted, but Leon had spent many times going through the cases. Examined every inch and cranny of the crime scenes and the victims lives and had found a pattern to the murders.

Most if not all of the murders that he had been able to link to the shop, D had implied in a way that Leon only picked up through years of studying the man, that there were more than he knew of, they had dirty secrets and deserved punishment. And while he didn't think some of the offenses he had found deserved death, there were many he found himself pleased with. Especially those who harmed a child, those types of people he never could understand and never wanted too.

"Oh yes proud little enforcement officers, so sure and certain of their reproach, certain that they were so much better than other humans found once their laws didn't help them that they were taking their laws into their own hands."

"What happened?" Leon asked dried mouth, not sure he wanted to know, but knowing that D would have found a way to tell him anyway, even without Leon asking.

"Oh well now that varies." D responded with glee and triumph in his demeanor and voice, "It really depended on what method they tried. Those who simply found a crime and tried to take advantage of the situation, well they found their lives tragically cut short. Why one peace keeper, if I recall correctly, had been searching for an animal that had already taken three lives, and well, he found the creature, but it had gotten the jump on him, and it killed him."

Leon's eyes went wide, and he wondered if that was a foreshadowing of his future, he was after all searching for a creature who had killed the Lees, he wondered if the creature that had killed them would end up getting him too. It wasn't exactly the way he planned on dying through.

"But this is why he forgave me, this is my fate.' Leon thinks to himself, as he tried to keep calm, he wasn't going to beg for his life. He was going to accept it with dignity he had managed to keep in the face of his perversions. But gods if the last thing he wanted to become was that emperor, and frankly for what his people had done to D's people, they were owed blood and he would give them his own to try and make amends. He just hoped that D would continue to take care of Chris, maybe he would give him some time to set things right so that Chris could have some security after his death.

D glanced down at his tea cup in thought, "hmm let's see, another officer, couldn't live with the shame of betraying their own oaths and feared how far they had come and how far they were going to continue going down the slippery slope of out lawlessness, especially since they had already begun going down. And decided to ensure that he would go no farther and hung himself in his room, leaving a confession of the crime he knew who had committed the crime and had looked the other way and was ashamed that he had tried to place the blame on another."

Leon was torn, he knew that he had never falsified a case or committed a crime, but he did wonder if 'suicide' was going to be in his future. After all D did say the officer 'committed suicide' because he was worried about the path he was on, and Leon had strayed. Who knew how far he would go, his will power was already lacking, he had tried to stop before he had even begun and that had done nothing. Maybe D was planning on giving him a choice, suicide and leaving some note explaining that he had lost his edge or something or had started to go down a bad path or getting killed while on the case.

"And then there were the ones who had tried to make their own...case or tried to kill me. Well they found out that they had gone too far, and had gotten caught. They were found to be dirty cops, I believe you would call it. Planting evidence and covering up evidence depending on who bribed them, and went to prison for their crimes. But as you know neither other peace keepers nor criminals like dirty cops and they found their lives cut short."

All thoughts of not begging and accepting his fate with dignity vanished and Leon felt himself lose all color in his face. He could take being killed an animal or even taking his own life, at least letting the world believe he did, he could even endure that stigma, though he would hate it and hate to be known as a coward. But to be a dirty cop, no that was something he couldn't bare.

The stigma of that could never be erased or forgiven. His reputation would be blacken and it would blacken all who were associated with him. The chief, his sometime partner, and no matter how pissed he was with her she would never be able to advance or be trusted, and Chris, oh fuck Chris. He already hurt his brother, but this…he knew D could be cruel and that Leon deserved no mercy from him but maybe, maybe for Chris' sake.

A reputation of a dirty cop would pass on to Chris, and many resented a dirty cop, and there would be a number who would want to punish the cop anyway he can. And screwing with his family that was something that some found it hard to resist.

"D please, anything but that!" Leon cried out, willing to beg on his hands and knees if it would help, but there was a table between them. "Kill me please. I know I don't have the right to ask you for anything but please…a dirty cop…fuck D, it won't just destroy my reputation and good memory but it also effect those connected to me, and that includes Chris. He's innocent of this, I'm the disgusting one. I…I'm the one who perverted your trust—Chris did nothing. If-if you go this—you can't! I begging of you please."

"I would rather death than this. If you want me to have some type of stigma and to not die a good cop's death then—suicide works. There would be stigma but it would be more that I just couldn't handle the pressure. People at work already think I'm have half cracked from the Petshop cases anyway, taking my life won't be too much of stress. I still get the sneers and my reputation questioned, but Chris'll have a clean record. And—and Jill, you like Jill right. She's poshe and everything, enjoys your tales and found you charming. It'll hurt her too. Sense she's associated you me. Please just let me die by animal killing, not a dirty cop!"

"It'll be easy." Leon urged as he begged, unable to fight the tears in his panic, and he didn't care anyway. His dignity could go to hell as long as it helped satisfy the revenge that D sought and he listened, "the captain thinks I'm searching for the Lee's killers, if I die it'll be simple to make it appear that it the same killer. Chris doesn't deserve to suffer the shame of having a dirty cop as his brother. Don't punish him because of me, I'm the perverted one, D! Please! Please…"

D only continued to stare at him wide eyed before he leapt from his seat with a cry, "No! Oh no, Leon, I'm not going to kill you!"

Leon tried to protest, to beg harder. Shaking his head and trembling, he could swallow his pride for Chris' sake and he admitted to himself for his own as well, his reputation was everything, he was the lead detective, he had solved many cases, if his reputation was called into question…his mouth was blocked by his fingers.

"No." D stated firmly, his other hand coming to grip his chin and forced their eyes to meet, "I won't kill you. NOR," he said louder and firmed his grip as Leon began to panic and beg, sobs coming, "will you ever be shamed that way. And I certainly won't allow you to come to harm. My dear Leon, you have done nothing to deserve such a fate, and certainly not because of your attraction for me. Do you understand me? Never ever ask that of me, never beg me to take your life Leon, I won't allow it. Never."

Leon could hardly believe his ears and he stared intently as he could threw blurry vision at D for affirmation and saw it grazing back at him in those two toned eyes and he found himself shaking harder, through this time it the adrenaline rush. He had thought he was hearing his death sentence. Whether it his literal death and his murderer staring back him, a gleam in his eyes and glee in his voice as he recounted the fates of other law enforcement officials or the death of his spirit, future and idealism. His name to be spat upon or spoken with scorn and disgust, his memory tarnish, any good done forgotten under the legacy of corruption and disgrace. And god help he had been praying for the former, praying that D would give him the mercy of a quick death, where his legacy would focus on the good he had done and those he helped, where his brother could hold his head up high when he thought of him.

He wasn't ashamed to of the tears that skipped past his closed eyelids only that he so badly misunderstood. He wanted to move away and hide his embarrassment. Through still confuse on why it was even telling him anything. He felt like such a damn cry baby, he rarely cried and now it seemed he was crying at the drop of a hat.

He startled slightly when he felt himself pulled out of his chair and down onto the nearby couch, and into a hug, his face pressed against D's shoulders, and instead of fighting the comfort, he just let himself cling, sobbing his relief into the silk cheongsam, while his body's slowed down from shaking from the release of tension, he had believed himself to be under a death sentence and then the fear of being labeled a dirty cop…and to find out that he wasn't, well he was just so damned relieved. He wasn't ready to die, he didn't want to die, and he had so much to make up for, and to find out there was still time!

Once his trembling stopped and his tears were spent, he pulled back and whipped roughly at his eyes and cheeks, scrubbing away evidence of tears. Once finished, he found another cup of hot tea was pressed into his hands.

"Drink Leon." D urged, still sitting close to him, not seeming to care that his cheongsam had a large wet spot on his shoulder and Leon was sitting half in his lap and bound to be crushing him with his weight. Leon listened, desperate for something to drink and steady himself and hoped the tea would do what it do earlier, he found himself emotional and his head was throbbing as the return of the migraine made itself known.

Draining the cup he found the beginning of the headache was gone and he was back to being balanced. He didn't know what to say or look, but D seemed not to mind, and gracefully took back procession of the delicate tea cup and began to pour another cup of tea, not all hindered with his weight and moving as if he was just a pillow leaning against him.

"You need rest." D said with a sigh as a he passed back the now full cup, and Leon frowned as he clutched the cup, and this time slowly sipped the tea, falling back on the training that D had pounded into him as he correctly drank his tea instead of gulping it down like a barbaric American. Screw caution and what else might be in the tea, if it kept him from having a migraine of migraines and being an complete emotional mess he'd just deal with whatever happened.

While he agreed he was tired and really sick of drama and revelations, and embarrassed at how he had jumped so badly to wrong conclusion he had questions he needed answering.

"What was this about?"

"Hmm?" D asked in return bent over the table as he fixed his own cup of tea, seeming content on not moving. "I assume you're not asking about your misunderstanding to my…"

'

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You had asked about the law enforcement, if I had realized what that you were come to the wrong conclusion, I would have been more careful and cautious…"

"D! I told you about my perversions…And!" Leon raised his voice over D's objection, pushing on, "You told me that somehow it was your fault and that you were going to explain why…what does all _**this **_have to do with _**that.**_"

The shop keeper shifted and sipped his tea quietly for a moment, and sighed, "You had enough shocks to your system…"

"D?" Leon half demanded, half pleaded. He needed to know, he was so lost and confused and his world was so screwy that he needed to be able to begin to put it back upright, but he needed to D to finish whatever this was. He was glad that D was trusting him with all this, and since D had promised he wasn't going to kill him, disgrace him or allow harm to come to him, he figured that there was a reason beyond D deciding this was spill all and bare all.

"All right. My people were long lived and as I told you, but life would be unbearable if they had no companionship to keep the years' loneliness at bay. But since we are long lived race simply choosing a mate was not an option. Just look at your statics, how many marriages end in divorce despite the fact that when they first met and came together they would have sworn that they were have loved each other to the end of time? Well my people live too long to endure such random chance and if you humans rarely are civil once you part to much hurt feelings and regret, it would be disastrous for us. We were a small amount never as many as you. There was no need, we lived so long that there was no drive to have as many children as you could as fast as you could, so there was a legacy once you were gone and dust."

"Nature provided my people with potentials. Potential mates that came along and we met and mated. We called them potential because there was a choice on both sides. We would be drawn and there were rules that had to be followed, but there would be no forced mating. There couldn't be force mating. It was what the priestess had tried to explain to the emperor, she couldn't accept him, he wasn't her potential and there was nothing that could be done to change it."

Leon blinked and sipped more of his tea, tempted to gulp it because somehow he didn't think that D had just decided to educate him. Maybe this was his way of telling him, 'Sorry detective, I'm flattered by your feelings, but as you aren't my potential, I'm going to have to reject you. Please stop buying silk cheongsams and pretending it's me holding you and touching you.'

D paused and took another sip of his tea before he shifted his position and caught his eyes, "Potentials aren't always of the same race. There have been mixing before, in fact for my kind it's rarely another one of us that is our potential, maybe it's natures way in forcing socialization and change."

Leon found his eyes widening as he caught on what to what D was emphasizing. 'Mixing', but no, impossible. The detective tried to dismiss the thought but somehow what D was saying was sounding right. Potential.

D continued on, his eyes intent and Leon felt as if he was drowning, "Potentials are drawn to each other. Even if they aren't aware, they'll find themselves continually wanting to be each others presence."

Leon shook his head trying to break the trance he was falling in and growled frustrated. He had enough, there had been to much drama, to much confusion and to much revelations in one day that he was sick of dancing around and just wanted D to be blunt, so that Leon could catch a clue, so he could stop being hopeful and unrealistic, there was no way he the potential whatever and he just wanted D to say it so he could start moving on.

"Alright, since you're doing your best to be particularly more dense today than usual." The shop keeper nodded and placed his tea cup down on the table " I'll be plain so there is no room for any more misunderstandings." And then reached out and grabbed his chin, Leon tried to move away, surprised by the sudden movement, but D kept him still, "Leon, you are my potential, my mate. You are my mate and I am yours. There will be no one other me, and I will have no other than you."

Yeah, Yeah, I know. I'm horrible for ending it right there. But I hope you had fun and the grammer errors aren't as bad this round. I got that stupid autocheck function off so it should be a bit better.

Thank You For those Wonderful Reviews you guys helped keep my inspired and writing. I wish I could thank you all personally, but I think this chapter just fried my brain. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for anyone still hanging there with me and for any newbies, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

CasandraD- who pointed out that my auto correct was on, so hopefully there will be less grammar issues.

Sadie Woods- well you made my muse work double time and utterly made my day.

And yes, I know I deviated from cannon with some of the events and frankly I could go into a long essay on my opinion of the 'cloning' but I won't. Only to say that then why does the crazy father actually go through all that effort into trying to give D a better heart, 'D's sister experiment' anyone instead of going 'oh well, next clone' If anyone of you have watched Bleach, look at the twelth captain and his behavior to his 'daughter', who he constantly threatens to destroy and make a better clone if she's useless and fails. Yeah…since that guy kind of reminds of D's father, only prettier [crazy experiments anyone]

Or why not since they are down to three make more of them?


End file.
